Because You Live
by Lady-Delphinea
Summary: Sequel too Nothing Is How It Seems. A year has passed since The Great Battle. Draco is struggling to cope as is Narcissa. Hermione is hurting still and still hasn't stopped loving Draco. Will it all work out in the end?
1. This Day A Year Ago

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here I am with the sequel to Nothing is How It Seems. I have to say that story did well... and to think I started it because I was bored... sighs. Let's hope this one goes just as well! If not better!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN GAVIN AND THAT'S ALL AND ANY NEW CHARCTER'S INTRODUCE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

_**Because You Live**_

_Chapter One: This Day... A Year Ago_

Draco woke up with a start as his Wizarding Wireless went off. He rubbed his eyes and sat up and turned the alarm off. He stretched and stood up and pulled on his black dressing gown and headed to the dining room two floors below.

Just as he was nearing the staircase he felt a funny jolt in his stomach, which cause him to stop walking. He turned and ran back to his room and over to his desk. He grabbed his year planner book and opened it to that days date.

July 2nd. Draco sat in his desk chair and starred at the date. No wonder he felt miserable. More miserable than he usually felt everyday. It was because on July 2nd last year the Great Battle had taken place. That day last year Draco had to leave Hermione, without saying goodbye. Not only that her bestfriend, Ron Weasley was murdered by Voldemort during a duel between Voldemort and Hermione.

It had been a year now since Draco had last seen Hermione in person. Sure she'd been the paper for about a month after the battle. But Draco could tell by the photos she was not herself, that she was hurting on the inside. And Draco knew exactly what she was feeling.

Draco gathered himself and took a deep breath and began to make his way down stairs for breakfast.

**!Z!**

Narcissa shook her head as she read that day's Daily Prophet. On the front page was a picture of three people. Two males and one pretty female who looked a lot like she was about to murder the photographer. Underneath was a heading was a heading that Narcissa herself would not have allowed to be printed.

Sighing she closed the paper and started eating her food which had gone slightly cold.

"Good morning Mum," said Draco entering the dining room and taking his seat across from her,

"Anything interesting in the paper?"

Narcissa reluctantly handed him the paper and Draco opened it up and his eyes widened at the picture. Before him was a picture of Harry, Hermione and Gavin all walking down Digion Alley. Hermione hadn't changed a bit since Draco last seen her, only her hair had grown longer. He could see she was not at all impressed with the photographer. Her eyes were narrowed and her jaw was set firmly giving her an angry look. Harry wasn't looking, his eyes focused on the ground. His hair was a tad longer and messier while Gavin looked as if he was coping better than the two beside him. His hair was wind blown and his brown eyes still had the gleam they always had in them.

"Read the title," said Narcissa softly.

Draco moved his eyes to the top of the page: _Potter and Friends Struggle To Cope A Year After He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Murdered A Close Friend At The Great Battle._

"Who in their right mind would use that as a title?" asked Draco disgusted, "When we get out of here... I don't know what I'll do."

"When we get out of here... which will be when Draco? Next year? A month? A week?" said Narcissa, "We can't do a thing until your father lets the entire Wizarding world know of his intentions."

"Which will be when? He has over a thousand followers already. Most of them he forced to join. But still that's enough to start isn't it? The only way he's will 'get power' is when he takes action... Merlin any dimwit would know that."

Narcissa sighed, "I want to be out just as much as you."

"Do you? I live everyday in misery Mum! Look at her! She is not coping! I need to be with her! I've been away along time getting a drink haven't I?"

Narcissa stood up slamming her fork onto the table, "You think you are finding it hard? I haven't been able to mourn the loss of my cousin! Sirius died nearly 3 years ago! I've lived here for years all the way through while you have had the chance to go away to school Draco. And now you can run off to work whenever you need to escape... but me I stay here all day in and out. So don't go around saying you have it hard!"

Narcissa stormed out of the dining room and disappeared around the corner.

Draco tapped his hand on the table and stood up and walked to his room.

A week after the Great Battle he had received a letter saying he got the Potions traineeship at St Mungo's. He was surprised to find the work rather interesting. New Potions for all different injuries got made everyday, new ones were invented all the time. At the moment the top Potion Master's at St Mungo's were working on making a potion that will cure cancer.

**!Z!**

Hermione grabbed her St Mungo's MEDI witch robe and threw it on over her clothes. She had been training to be a MEDI witch a month after the Great Battle. And she found herself enjoying her work. Not only that but she found it took her mind off a lot of things.

After the Great Battle Hermione and Gavin moved to Hermione's old home where she used to live with her parents. Not only that but Gavin changed his last name to Granger giving him a complete fresh start at his new life. The first thing he did was buy the Potions shop in Digion Alley. So far it had been going really good.

Hermione brushed her hair and ran down stairs to the kitchen. Gavin was seated at the dining table eating some cereal.

"Morning," said Gavin quietly.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione frowning at his voice.

Gavin swallowed his mouthful and pointed to the calendar. Hermione looked at it and read the date. She dropped the bottle or milk she had in her hand causing milk to spill all over the bench top and floor.

"A-a-a year," stammered Hermione in disbelief, "A year?"

"One year. You okay?"

"Ron's been gone a year? But it seems like yesterday he was talking to me about something to do with Quidditch, or messing up a potion in class. And Draco... it's been a year."

Gavin stood up and hugged Hermione, "You go to work... it'll take your mind off everything. I'll clean this up okay?"

Hermione nodded and grabbed her purse and apperated to work.

**!Z!**

Draco pocketed his wand and apperated to the sign in desk on the first floor. He looked around at the hustle and bustle of the already crowded waiting room.

"It's going to be a long day don't you think?"

Draco turned around and saw his boss Lorraine a lady with brown short hair and blue eyes. She was a really out going person whom Draco got along with. She'd been working here for about 20 years, since she was 18.

"Sure is," nodded Draco, "I pity the MEDI people more."

"Hmm," said Lorraine nodding, "How are you doing?"

Lorraine knew all about Draco's life and what he went through. He'd told her all about it after about a month of working for her.

"Mum and I got into a fight. I think we are both stressed and a desperate to get out."

"It's been a year today huh? I saw the paper. The picture of that girl... is that the one you love?"

Draco nodded, "Why?"

"No reason," said Lorraine.

Draco nodded and bent over to sign the book while Lorraine's eyes darted over to the elevator where she had just seen the same girl from the paper go into.

A year of working in the same building and not once did they run into each other.

Lorraine signed the book and both walked to the elevator.

"I think we have a meeting sometime this month with the MEDI's," said Lorraine looking a bit miffed.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Apparently we have been falling behind on order's."

"How have we? We make over 100 potions a day."

"It's not good enough."

"That's just shit."

"I know. But what can we do? All we do is make potions. We don't administer them."

"Its because of us those people live."

"You tell them that Draco," said Lorraine as they stepped out of the elevator on their floor, "They won't care."

**!Z!**

Hermione walked over to the MEDI Witch's nurse station and smiled at her boss who was signing some papers, Blaise's cousin who was the same age as Gavin, Amy.

"Hey Amy," smiled Hermione signing the arrival sheet.

"Hello Hermione," replied Amy with a sigh, "I need to seriously tell the bloody nurses and Doctors on this floor to quit wasting all these potions."

"Oh... getting worse is it?"

"They reckon it's funny. Make the potion makers work harder. They work hard enough. This whole hospital has only one potion making section. It's on the floor below us. Have you been there before?"

Hermione shook her head.

Amy was the top boos of this floor of St Mungo's. Even though she was young, only 21, she was an amazing MEDI Doctor. She knew everything there was to know about healing and she was Hermione's teacher.

"Well how about you come for a walk with me?" asked Amy standing up.

Amy wasn't tall; she was roughly the same height as Hermione with light brown shoulder length hair with blonde and reddish coloured foils through it. Her eyes were a blue colour due to contacts.

"You sure that's okay?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. You can see your patients when we return. Besides you are going to know where to go aren't you?"

"I guess I am," smiled Hermione leaving with Amy.

**!Z!**

Draco through his jacket into his locker and pulled on his gloves and walked to the front area, which was a very large room. There were benches all around the room where the potions were made and at the front near the door was the desk where orders were taken.

Draco's work area was close to the desk at the front. He walked to it and lit the fire underneath his cauldron. He walked to the filing cabinet and pulled out his file and opened it on the front desk looking for his list of potions to make.

"You right there Draco?" asked Albert a guy in his mid forties. He too was grabbing his list out of his file.

"Yeah," replied Draco, "Just looking for my list that's all."

"Right then. Leave you to it then."

Albert waddled off. He was a large man who was shorter than Draco and had a duck waddle walk. But everyone loved him; he was like a father too all the young ones and a great friend to get advice from.

Draco found his list and walked back to his bench and was soon immersed in making a potion.

**!Z!**

"This is it," said Amy pointing to two big silver doors, "Lorraine Packard runs it. Lovely lady. A single mum after her husband cheated on her since her first born was 6 months."

"Oh okay," said Hermione.

"Come on," said Amy taking Hermione by the arm and walking in.

Amy pushed one door open causing the bell to ring.

They stood at the front desk waiting patiently. Hermione looked around the room reading information on the walls about certain potions.

An average sized lady walked to the desk smiling ay Amy.

"Hello Amy."

"Hi Lorraine. How are you today?"

"Oh getting there. And you?"

"Dead already. I've been here since 3am. Bloody Travis fell ill apparently. I know he's lying, he's cheating on his wife with the tart at the welcome desk."

"Really?"

"Yes. Wendy saw them at the Ice Cream Parlor in Digion Alley on Sunday. I couldn't believe it when she told me!"

Lorraine shook her head in disgust.

This was the usual chat that went on between everyone at St Mungo's, well those that got along like a house on fire.

"And Cindy hasn't got a clue Travis is cheating on her?"

"No one clue."

"Ah well... she will find out soon I guess. And who do we have here?"

"This is Hermione Granger," said Amy.

Behind Lorraine at a bench two rows away a loud smash was heard.

Hermione's head stopped wandering as her and Amy peered at the person who had broken something.

"Ahh well then," said Lorraine knowing it was Draco, "Nice too meet you... Hermione."

Again something else smashed.

"Nice to meet you too Lorraine," smiled Hermione, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure. Probably just jars that were wet and slippery. So what do you need to order?"

"Well... believe me Lorraine when I say I am going to be upping the MEDI's on my floor about this," said Amy handing her the order form.

Lorraine read it over and sighed, "When do you need the Order?"

"Take you time. They can bloody cope with what we got on my floor," said Amy firmly, "Don't over do your workers okay?"

"Right," said Lorraine, "Draco-"

Hermione this time dropped a vase she was looking at. She looked at Lorraine her brown eyes wide.

Lorraine looked at her, going pale. Behind her appeared the figure of Draco who too looked just as shocked to see her.

Hermione backed towards the door, tears filling up her eyes. She turned and pushed it open sprinting away.

"Oh dear," said Lorraine quietly, "Draco I'm so sorry... I didn't mean too."

Draco shook his head, "Just answer me this. Should I go find her and talk to her or let her hate me to keep her alive?"

"Well how about telling me this," said Amy who finally figured out who this Draco was having heard about it from Hermione and Blaise, "Are you _the_ Draco Malfoy that I am thinking you are?"

"The one who left Hermione without saying goodbye because of my father?"

Amy nodded her eyes narrowed.

"Yes I am."

"Right... can I speak with you alone?"

Draco looked at Lorraine who nodded.

Draco followed Amy outside to the corridor, which was deserted.

"How is she?" asked Draco.

Amy sighed, "She has good days and bad days. But she is still hurting... and from what Blaise has said she hasn't stopped loving you."

"She has to move on."

"How can you expect her too? Would you move on?"

Draco sighed and shook his head, "Now she knows I'm here... I didn't even know she was here."

"She's been here for a year next month."

"What do I do? You know Hermione well don't you?"

"Of course I do. We work together and Blaise is my cousin."

"How hurt is she?"

"Very hurt Draco. She still cries at night and well... is waiting for you to come back... after taking a long time to get a drink."

**!Z!**

Hermione sat against a wall her knees drawn up to her body with her arms wrapped around them. Her head was leant forward against her knees as she cried her heart out.

She was hurting. Hurting like she never hurt before. He'd left her... without a goodbye. Sure she knew why he left. Gavin had told her about ten minutes after he'd left.

**_Flashback to last year_**

_Hermione and Harry sat in silence watching the rain pelt down like gunshots, hard and fast._

"_Where's Draco?" asked Harry to break the painful silence._

"_Getting a drink," said Hermione, "He probably got held up."_

_Harry nodded as Gavin walked around the corner. He looked stressed and as if he'd just been to a funeral, which they would be in a few days._

"_Hey Gavin," said Hermione, "What's wrong?"_

"_Hermione," said Gavin calmly, "Well... Draco's gone. He had to leave... his father got away tonight and well... Draco had to go to him... to keep you alive and safe. He said to say he's sorry and that he loves you no matter what."_

"_No," said Hermione shaking her head and standing up, "You are lying to me! He would never leave!"_

_Hermione ran to the destroyed room looking for Draco, her heart pounding. She checked every room on that floor, her old room, Gavin's room and even the hidden room. But he was nowhere._

_Hermione fell to her knees crying for Draco to come back to her._

_**End of Flashback**_

Hermione leant back smacking her head on the wall. Tears were still falling down her cheeks as she heard footsteps coming her way. Hermione quickly wiped her face and stood up. She was about to leave when she heard her name.

Hermione spun around and shook her head. It was Draco. He looked at her with eyes of sadness.

"No," said Hermione backing away, "Don't come near me."

"Hermione you have to understand," said Draco calmly as he could.

"I do understand the reason you left! But you could've said goodbye to me Draco! Goodbye would've made me less hurt! I am still hurting now! Worse now than ever!"

"Than we need to talk."

Hermione backed down the corridor, "No... I don't want too... no you hurt me already I won't be hurt more... I'll get to close and than you'll leave... hurting me again."

"I hurt too you know!"

"As bad as me?" snapped Hermione, "I've lost a bestfriend! I've... been waiting for you to return with your drink, every night I dream of you coming back, every night I cry for you to come back. When all along you've been working here... right near me... and right now I hurt more than I've hurt all year."

Draco watched as Hermione sprinted down the corridor and into the elevator.

He turned and walked back to the potions door where Amy and Lorraine were waiting.

"How is she?" asked Lorraine quietly.

"Hurting more than ever. She won't come near me... I think that's what really made me see how much I've hurt her."

"You had to do it to save her love," said Lorraine, "She will see that in time."

"I guess so."

"I'd better go find Hermione," said Amy, "Take it easy Draco."

Draco nodded and walked back into the potions room.

**!Z!**

Hermione reached her work floor and clamed herself down and grabbed her clipboard and began seeing her patients. She acted as if everything was perfect in her life, which she did a lot since the Great Battle.

Amy found her half way through her rounds.

"Hermione go home."

"I'm fine Amy," replied Hermione, "I can deal with the fact that the guy I love and hate at once is working just a floor just near this one... yeah sure I can cope."

Amy sighed and lead Hermione out of the ward they were in to the corridor, "Go home okay? I don't want to see your face here till tomorrow."

Hermione sighed, "Okay fine."

"I send Blaise over to see you. You need to talk to someone about this alright?"

Hermione nodded and hugged Amy bye.

**A/N: Well there is chapter one. Hope you all liked it... things will move along, just give the story the time it needs. Review!!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	2. Hurt, Angst and Heartache

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm happy you all love this story! I wasn't sure how you would all take to the chapter one. But my bestie Amy loved the fact she is a character in this story and Lorraine is in fact my mum! Yes, it's true! Well I've just finished watching WWE Raw and watched Jerico, Maven AND Randy whoop Ric Flair and Baptista's butt! I LOVE JERICO! He an awesome wrestler... and he is cute in my opinion. Any onto the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Gavin and the story characters Lorraine and Amy okay? Nothing else...well the plot I won too!**

_Chapter Two: Hurt, Angst and Heartache _

Hermione unlocked her front door and stumbled into the entrance hall to her home. She shut the door behind her leaning on it, trying to stop the tears flooding down her red and blotchy cheeks.

Slowly she stood up and took three long deep breaths and walked into the lounge room. She walked over to her stereo and flicked on the CD player and put in a CD with a mixture of songs on it. She sighed as the music clamed her a bit and headed up stairs too change into more comfortable clothes, her baggy army patterned pants and a black singlet top.

She than ran back down stairs and saw the answering machine flashing at her.

Hermione glared at it as if it insulted her and hit the listen button.

"You have one new message," came the robotic voice, "Message received at 9:22am."

"Well get on with it," grumbled Hermione leaning on the wall.

"Hey Hermione... it's Harry," came Harry's voice, "Ahh... well... I guess you know why I am calling... and I just wanted to know how you are doing... and I guess I'll see you soon... bye."

Hermione looked at the answering machine and bit her lower lip willing herself not to cry.

At that moment a knock came at the front door.

Hermione walked to it and peered out the peephole. Rita Skeeter, of all people.

"Go away Rita," snapped Hermione loudly, "I am not answering anything."

"How are you coping a year after the Great Battle?" replied Rita.

"Get lost!"

"Take that as not very well."

Hermione swung the door open and stood an inch from Rita's face, "I am coping bloody well enough alright! I don't give a damn what you write about me! Tell the world I'm evil! A nasty pureblood! I don't care and I will never care at all anymore! I've coped with more than you ever have and ever will! So fuck off and LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Hermione shoved Rita into the garden causing her to land on her butt. Than Hermione felt it. The feeling she hadn't felt in a long time... a whole year to be exact.

"No, no, no!" cried Hermione as she fell to her knees trying to stop it, "Not now!"

**!Z!**

Draco crushed mandrake roots into a bowl ignoring anyone who spoke to him. He wasn't in the mood at all. Lorraine knew it, but she knew if Draco went home his father would be suspicious of anything that happened to Draco. His father didn't fully trust Draco and Draco knew it. Lucius would question anything Draco did, even the colour of his boxers or socks.

"Draco honey," said Lorraine noticing the fact that the crushed roots were now being ground into the bowl, "Honey... get out of here okay? Don't go home. You need to seriously speak with somebody."

"Like who? Hermione? Oh yeah, that would be a smart thing," snapped Draco, "She hates me Lorraine. Just like she did in school before last year."

"How about somebody who is wise and understands your situation?"

Draco placed the grounding block on the bench and sighed, "You mean Dumbledore?"

"Exactly," nodded Lorraine, "He knows everything and you know it. Go see him Draco. Let him give you advice on what to do."

"Fine."

"Don't come back till tomorrow you hear me?"

Draco nodded and pulled his gloves and apron off throwing them on his bench and left.

**!Z!**

Blaise Zabini stuffed his cousins' letter in his pocket and ran out of the classroom he was in at the Aurour Training School of Witches and Wizards.

Harry gave him a questioning look as he ran past but Blaise ignored it and as soon as he was outside the classroom he apperated to the front of a white bricked place in time to see a curly haired brunette fall to her knees.

"Hermione!" cried Blaise running down the path ignoring the fact that Rita Skeeter was sitting in the garden writing down every word.

"Get away from me!" growled Hermione shoving Blaise away.

Blaise gasped at her eyes and saw the pupil was black, "Control it Hermione... you know you can!"

Hermione's eyes flickering a bit before remaining black and turning to Rita, "I'll kill you!"

"No!" cried Blaise standing up and grabbing Hermione by the arms and pulling her back, only to be elbowed in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Hermione lunged for Rita, but Blaise grabbed her top pulling her back.

"G-go t-to t-the Potions S-shop in Digion Alley," said Blaise to Rita struggling to hold Hermione, Get G-Gavin Granger a-and t-tell him his sister I-is in n-need o-of him b-badly!"

Rita looked skeptical, not wanting to miss a thing.

"DO YOU WANT TO LIVE?" roared Blaise shoving Hermione inside the house.

Rita looked scared and apperated with a crack.

Hermione rammed into a wall and angrily knocked ornaments and photos off the table. She screamed with angst and blasted the table to smithereens with her wand.

Blaise looked at her with fear in his eyes, "What do I do?"

**!Z!**

Gavin nodded at a shop assistant about an order and looked back down at the bills he had to pay.

"Who said running a shop was easy business?" muttered Gavin as he signed and Gringotts check for 450 galleons.

Gavin stood up and reached for his cloak as a knock came at his office door, "Come in."

"Mr Granger, sir," said Seth a 19 yr old shop assistant, "Rita Skeeter is here and she has a serious message for you... I think she's telling the truth to. She looks dead scared."

Gavin sighed and dropped his cloak on his desk and exited his office, walked down a hall to the main shop area, "Miss Skeeter. You need to see me."

"I just came from your house and I went to interview your sister, but she went crazy at me and a guy turned up... her tried to calm her but her eyes... they stayed black and she tried to kill me and they guy sent me to get you he said your sister needs you badly," cried Rita in a rushed voice.

Gavin went pale and apperated without a word.

He arrived inside the kitchen and heard smashing and blasting noises. Hurried he ran to the entrance hall in time to see Blaise duck a chair being thrown at him.

"What happened?" yelled Gavin ducking a vase.

"I got a letter from my cousin, you know Amy?" yelled Blaise.

"Heard of her."

"Said Hermione was dead upset and Amy had sent her home and I came here as soon as I got the letter and found her about to kill Rita... its that dark side thingy."

"Something before Rita helped trigger it... we need to get her to her room... let her destroy that and calm down."

Blaise nodded and both him and Gavin grabbed an arm each and dragged a raging, kicking and screaming Hermione up stairs to her bedroom.

Once they reached her room, both dragged her in, dropped her on the floor, ran out and Gavin slammed the door behind him, locking it.

Blaise was leaning on the wall, and Gavin on Hermione's bedroom door.

"So... what triggered her dark side?" asked Gavin looking at Blaise curiously, "Did your cousin... Amy tell you?"

Blaise shook his head, "Just that she'd sent her home extremely upset."

"How about a visit to St Mungo's?"

"Fine, but Amy will be pissed you interrupted her at work."

"So be it."

**!Z!**

Draco looked around the familiar surroundings of Grimmauld Place. The same dimly lit hall with a golden light coming up the stairs from the kitchen. Draco walked towards them and headed down them, taking two at a time.

He entered the Kitchen to see Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley and Dumbledore all talking at the table in hushed voices.

"Err... hi," said Draco.

All three looked up in surprise. Ginny's eyes widened to the point they looked to nearly be falling out.

"Draco," said Dumbledore smiling, "What a surprise."

"What are you doing here?" snapped Ginny, "You return after leaving Hermione after a year, with no goodbye! Saying you needed to get a drink!"

"Umm," said Draco," Professor, could we please talk... alone?"

"Come on Ginny dear," said Mrs Weasley quietly, "We have to go... there now anyway."

Ginny nodded and left with her mother, shooting Draco an evil glare as she walked past.

"Take a seat Draco," said Dumbledore indicating Ginny's now vacant seat.

Draco walked to it and sat down.

"What brings you here? A year after... in fact it has been a year since I've seen you. How are you?"

"Coping you could say. Well barely coping and today I'll be lucky if I don't kill myself."

"Why?"

"Well... I ran into someone... at my work."

"And would this someone be the person you a hiding from?"

"Yes."

"Was it an accident you could say?"

"She works there. A MEDI Witch in training. I work on the portions floor below her. Nearly a whole year of working in the same building and we meet today of all days."

"How did she take to seeing you?"

"She hates me. I just know it."

Dumbledore shook his head, "I doubt Hermione hates you Draco. Angry with you yes. But hate, never. You in a way can't blame her for being hurt and angry can you? You left without a goodbye, making Gavin explain your reason for leaving so suddenly."

Draco swallowed a lump in his throat, "But can't she see it hurts me too? Does she think I wanted to leave her alone and in pain after her lest friend was killed?"

"I'm sure deep down Hermione knows this, but emotions on the surface hurt more than things deep down. Not only that but I'm sure Hermione is trying to still cope with Ron dying and her Dark Side would be feeding upon this pain and hurt."

Draco sighed, "Than why can't we kill Lucius now? I want to live my life. I want to be free."

Dumbledore sighed as well, "We cannot do anything until we have proof to show the Ministry that Lucius needs to be dealt with immediately. And so far he has not made the world know of his intentions. Think about it Draco. Just a year ago Voldemort was killed, if we go broadcasting that another person is trying to rise to be the Dark Lord the Ministry will claim we are wanting attention."

"Well... he bloody better act soon. I want out and I want it soon."

Dumbledore nodded, "Just keep you and your mother safe. That is all I ask of you."

**!Z!**

Blaise and Gavin stepped out of the elevator on the floor where Hermione and Amy work. They both looked around the corridor at the hurrying nurses and MEDI doctors.

"Where would she be?" asked Gavin, "What does she look like?"

"I'll ask Claire at the desk," replied Blaise walking over to the nurse's station.

Claire looked up at Blaise and smiled, "Hi Blaise. Looking for Amy?"

"Yes I am," replied Blaise, "Where is she?"

"Right behind you."

Blaise and Gavin turned around to see Amy frowning at them.

"Blaise what on earth are you doing here?" asked Amy.

"We came to speak with you about what upset Hermione."

"Why don't we go to my office?"

Gavin and Blaise nodded and followed Amy to her nearby office.

Amy shut the door behind her and sat behind her desk while Gavin and Blaise took the seats in front of it.

"Firstly," said Amy looking at Gavin, "I take it you are Gavin Granger?"

"Yes," nodded Gavin, "Finally I meet the famous Amy. My sister has mentioned what a great boss, trainer and doctor you are."

Amy smiled, "Blaise and Hermione have mentioned how caring and smart you are."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Okay stop this and lets return to the 'upset Hermione' issue at hand."

"Right, "said Amy tearing her eyes from Gavin, "Well... I know everything that has happened last year. Hermione has told me about it and I know about her dark side issue the lot. Including Draco Malfoy."

"Why is she... so upset? I know Rita isn't the reason. Hermione would've just transfigured Rita into a slug... if she weren't upset," said Gavin.

"Well... today I took her to the Potions Floor with me and I was talking to Lorraine, she is the head of the Potions Floor. Well... she mentioned Hermione's name out loud when meeting her and we heard smashing and thought nothing of it, than Lorraine said her name again and we heard another smashing. So I handed the orders over and Lorraine called out... Draco."

"Draco?" said Blaise, "Not... Draco Malfoy."

"The one and only. He walked over and Hermione ran out of the room. I talked to Draco and told him to talk to her... if only I knew it was going to upset her even more...well they talked all right... Draco realized just how hurt Hermione was and I left the floor to find Hermione and well... sent her home."

Gavin sighed, "She doesn't need this... especially on the one year anniversary of Ron's Death."

"I know," nodded Blaise, "Well Amy, Hermione is at home out of control. The dark side has taken over her and she's forgotten how to control it. Only Draco could bring her back in control of herself. I have a feeling though if she saw him, she would murder him."

Amy shook her head, "I'm so sorry Gavin. I just didn't know that Draco worked here."

"Hermione didn't have a clue she worked so close to him either," said Gavin, "Fancy that. A year working together and not a clue the other worked right near them."

Amy sighed, "Well. Let's just hope they don't have anymore run ins hey?"

"Let us all hope," said Blaise, "We'd better let you get back to work cus."

"Yes I'd better. Nice to finally meet you Gavin."

"Nice to meet you," smiled Gavin shaking hands with her, "We'd better get back to Hermione."

**!Z!**

Hermione laid on her bedroom floor breathing deeply, her black eyes returning to brown sad ones. Her heart was hurting. Shattering into a million pieces with every breath she took. Shackingly she stood up and walked over to her bedroom mirror looking at herself. Much the same as last year, only her hair was longer and her eyes were brown, but not glowing, they were sad and full of heartache, sadness and hurt. A tear fell from one as she apperated away and into a green grassy area with gray tall stones all around her.

The Hogsmeade River Cemetery.

Hermione walked through the rows to the recent looking one next to many others all bearing the same surname.

Hermione knelt down in front of it and read the words cross the marble gray stone for the hundredth time.

Ronald Alfred Weasley 

_Died the 2nd July 2004 aged only 18._

_Sadly missed by family and close friends_.

_You were the sunshine in our lives, forever we shall remember the good times and treasure those memories till the day we join you._

Hermione sat in silence, letting her tears fall.

"It's not fair Ron," said Hermione quietly, "Nothing in life is fair. You love someone and you can be with that person, you need to talk to someone and your not here! I need to talk to you Ron! Come on Ron! Just come back, please come back... please."

Hermione sat in silence again breathing hard and looking up at the cloudy sky.

"Hermione?"

Hermione jumped and looked behind her to see Ginny kneeling down beside her with Mrs Weasley standing behind them.

Hermione half smiled at Ginny, "Hi."

"Hi," replied Ginny, "You look... well awful."

"I know... bad day... heh."

"You saw him too didn't you?"

"Who?"

"Draco."

Hermione looked at the grave stone and nodded slightly.

"Oh dear!" cried Mrs Weasley kneeling on her other side and hugged Hermione, "Oh dear... you poor girl..."

Hermione silently cried for Draco, Ron and just for a normal life.

**!Z!**

Draco walked in his front door at 6:30pm utterly exhausted. He pulled his cloak off and walked into the dining room only to find his mother there.

"Mum... I want to say sorry about... about this morning," said Draco instantly.

Narcissa stood up and embraced her son in a hug, "I'm sorry to sweet heart. I guess we are both feeling the strain from it all."

"Well... you won't believe how shit my day was," sighed Draco sitting in his seat, "But firstly where is father?"

"Out drinking with his work mates. Now continue."

"Well... I ran into Hermione."

**A/N: Sorry if I caused you to cry at the grave yard scene... I did a little. Well review!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	3. All For You

**A/N: Hey people. Sorry for the update delay. School... but I may be leaving school! I have an interview for a 2year traineeship at a childcare centre! I will let you know if I get it. Okay well... love your reviews! And I hope you all like this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: Totally... I am NOT J.K Rowling... I do NOT own Harry Potter. I DO own Gavin, Lorraine and Amy... only the characters Lorraine and Amy...not the actual people.**

_Chapter Three: All For You_

Narcissa dropped the fork she was holding in her hand, her mouth fell open as Draco sat down at his seat, avoiding his mother's extremely bright blue eyes.

"You saw... Hermione?" cried Narcissa, "Draco I told you, you can't go to her place... what if-"

"I didn't go to her house Mum," interrupted Draco, "She works at St Mungo's too. On the floor above me. She's a MEDI witch."

"Oh... I see. How did she take to seeing you?"

"How do you think?" cried Draco finally looking his mother in the eyes, "She hates me... she's hurt... angry... and I don't blame her one Merlin darn bit. I also went and saw Dumbledore today. I just spoke to him about what happened and he said we can't do anything until Lucius acts."

"I know. I owled him asking the same question you must of asked and I got told the same thing."

"So where is Father dearest?" asked Draco, his voice dripping in sarcasm at the end of the question.

"I already told you that. He is drinking with his mates... most likely to there so called bloody sorrows."

Draco nodded looking at his untouched meal. He wasn't hungry one bit.

"Draco eat," ordered Narcissa looking at his plate, "At least eat your vegetables."

"I'm not hungry Mum. I think I might go to my room."

"Fine. But don't come to me an hour later complaining your hungry."

"Mum. I'm not eleven. I'm 18."

Draco stood and kissed his mother on the cheek goodnight before heading up stairs to him bedroom.

**!Z!**

Hermione yawned and rolled over and opened her eyes. Wherever she was the room was dim from the sun setting. Slowly she sat up to see an old wooden dresser, a patched cushion chair and much more old looking furniture. Hermione pulled her wand from her pocket and flicked her wand at the candle bed lamp beside the bed. The room lit up and finally Hermione recognized the room to belong to Ginny. Downstairs she could hear voices. She stood up and walked out the bedroom door and down the zigzag staircase and into the brightly lit lounge room.

Everyone looked up at her. In the room were Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Gavin, Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, McGonagall and Hagrid.

"Hi," said Hermione looking uncomfortable.

Harry walked over and enveloped her in a hug. Hermione hugged back and both pulled away smiling a little.

"How are you?" asked Harry softly, he looked extremely worried.

"I'm fine now. Just been a big day you know?"

"I know."

"Wow... look how many are here," smiled Hermione looking at all the people, "Is it a party or something?"

"People heard about your ... err... meeting with... Draco... and they just wanted to see how you were," said Gavin.

"How did everyone know I was here? Who brought me here?"

"You feel asleep crying," said Mrs Weasley, "I thought it was best to bring you to my home. Gavin waited at your house in case anyone came."

"I figured people would end up coming around," added Gavin.

"Well... I've got a big meal cooking," said Mrs Weasley clapping her hands together, "Fred, George, you two can set up the tables outside near the oak trees, Bill, Charlie you both can set the tables, Percy you can help me dish everything out and Arthur and Ginny could you both get drinks for everyone?"

The Weasley's hurried off to do their jobs while the others mingled amongst themselves. Hermione wandered over to the wall full of pictures and gazed up at one with her, Harry and Ron all smiling holding their O.W.L certificates they received during their fifth year holidays. That was the day Harry finally came to proper terms with Sirius's death.

"I still get believe he is gone you know?"

Hermione looked beside her to see Harry looking at the same photo.

"Me neither. But I think... I think I'm coming to terms with the fact that Ron is never coming back."

"I am slowly. So I heard about... the whole Draco meeting. You okay?"

"Not to be rude," said Hermione looking at Harry, "But I don't want to talk about it. I want to forget about it all."

"I understand. Come on. I think Fred and George are racing the tables," said Harry grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her outside to watch the zooming tables.

**!Z!**

The night passed with laughter and remembering memories for Hermione, but for Draco, he was happy to see the sun rise of a new day.

Slowly Draco stood up and dressed. He glanced at his work roster and saw he was to start early today, at 7am sharp. He glanced at his watch and saw it was quarter past six. He brushed her hair back, spiking the fringe a little and ran down stairs to the dining room to grab a slice of toast with honey. Than as he ate the toast he apperated to the first floor, at the end of a twenty minute line. And right in front of him was a small... brunette... girl.

The one who he loved.

He glanced around and saw none of the other sign in desks were open.

What wrong did I do in my past life? 

He sighed silently and watched at Hermione adjusted her white robes and reach into her bag and pull out a date book. He watched her open it and glance at today's date. July 3rd: 7am: visit patients, 9am: final MEDI exam, 1pm: lunch with Amy, 3pm: visit patients, 5pm: fill in any reports for today, 7pm: finish work.

He quickly looked away as she placed it back in her bag and move forward in the slowly moving line.

_Don't look back.... Don't look back,_ pleaded Draco silently.

Pleading never works. Which is exactly what Draco learnt when Hermione looked behind her.

Her eyes landed on his robes. Reading the Potions Maker badge on his robe. Slowly her eyes trickled up towards his face, till they reached his stormy gray eyes.

Her eyes widened and Draco bit his lower lip. He didn't have a clue at what to do.

**!Z!**

Hermione couldn't believe it. Did the world want to punish her more? Weren't they satisfied with what she'd been through already? Life is cruel, too cruel for it's own good.

Hermione looked away from Draco and spun back around, moving forward with the line.

She didn't know what to do. Her heart was pounding wildly. She felt scared, anger, hatred, lust, love... need... all towards Draco, all at once.

The feelings over whelmed her so much that she nearly fell, but she only stumbled a little as she moved forward in the line.

Hermione leaned around the doctor in front of her to count how many people were ahead of her. Five. Now four.

"Hurry up," muttered Hermione anxious to get away.

**!Z!**

Gavin flipped the closed sign to open and pulled the glass doors open as an owl flew in and dropped a paper on the counter, took a few Knuts from the counter and flew out again. Gavin locked the doors open in place and walked over to the counter and flipped open the paper.

_Best Friend Of Harry Potter Gone Mad_

"What?" cried Gavin looking at a smiling picture of Hermione from her seventh year at Hogwarts.

He scanned the page for the reporter and was not at all surprised to see it was by Rita Skeeter.

"What have you said hmmm?"

_Hogwarts former Head Girl, smartest witch to have exist since... well ever, has gone mad. Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter witnessed seeing a side of Hermione Granger, now a MEDI Doctor at St Mungo's, that no one had ever seen before._

_Apparently Granger completely lost it when questioned on how her life has been since that fateful day a year ago. _

"_She went mad," says Reporter Skeeter, "Started screaming at me, threatening to kill me. How can we trust her to work with people at St Mungo's if this is how she behaves at a simple question?"_

_Can we trust a mad women working within a prestige hospital? Or do we have to fear for our lives wherever we go? _

The article then went on to talk about other mad people who have worked at certain places and killed people.

Gavin couldn't believe it. Now what was Hermione going to do?

**!Z!**

Draco watched as Hermione signed her name quickly and actually run to an elevator. He sighed and signed his name underneath hers. But what shocked him was Hermione had scribbled out a last name before writing Granger. Draco leaned closer as if he were still writing and read the last name... _Malfoy._

He frowned and leaned away and walked to an elevator.

Did she still love him like many people had been saying?

He didn't know. He never knew life could be this confusing, this painful. He never knew love could hurt this much. Well it never used to. Loving Hermione once felt wonderful. But that was before all _this _happened.

He pushed the up button on the elevator and climbed in when the doors swung open. A few other people ran in before the doors slid shut.

The silence was deafening as the elevator rode upwards. It stopped at his floor first and Draco walked out to be greeted by Lorraine.

"Hi. How are you?" asked Lorraine holding something thick in her hands.

"All right and you?" replied Draco walking beside her too the Potions lab.

"Well... I'm okay but I think... I think you should read this."

Draco took the wad of paper and opened it revealing the wad of paper to be the Daily Prophet. His eyes landed on the picture and heading, "Oh... shit."

"Exactly my words when I was reading it getting Allan and Ivan ready for going to my mums this morning."

"Life just gets better with every day don't you say?"

"Read what it says and you tell me."

Draco went silent reading the small piece on Hermione.

"Once word of this gets out Draco," said Lorraine, "Well it has... the press is going to have a feeding frenzy on this. She'll have to do a public statement and will need people who have known her a long time to back her up."

"Well Potter can. And the Weasley girl," replied Draco.

"Some one who knows her very well."

"Potter than... look I can't Lorraine. Remember that," replied Draco before entering the Potions lab.

Lorraine followed him in, "Why are you fearing your father for Draco?"

Draco spun around to face her, "I don't fear my father. I fear that he will kill Hermione if he knew about us. I told you about everything that has happened between us too... about her real family heritage. I know my father wants to kill her. He knows she could finish him off with a swipe of her wand. I don't want him to kill her! Hermione means too much to me... and that's the way it has to be."

"What about what she wants Draco?" asked Lorraine, "Did you consider that she might've helped you work out a way for you both to be together safely? You, her and your mother."

"There is no way. And even if there was, she wouldn't want me now anyway."

"Don't be so sure of yourself."

Draco watched Lorraine walk to her office and with a deep sigh Draco began work.

**!Z!**

Hermione dropped the paper in her hand and looked at Amy, her mouth wide open.

"Are you okay?" asked Amy, her eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine... Rita has tried to ruin me in my fourth year. She won't this year," replied Hermione, "I have patients to see before my final exam."

Amy watched as Hermione grabbed her clip board and hurry off to her first patient.

"Missed her!"

Amy jumped and spun around to see a worried Gavin standing behind her, "Gavin! Hi."

"Hey," replied Gavin, "Has she read the paper?"

Amy nodded, "She just did. She's gone to see her patients now. I think she may take it in her stride."

"I just knew Rita would do something about this. Anything to be in the bloody Merlin dam spot light."

Amy nodded, "How are you coping with it all? You seem to worry about everybody else but yourself."

"Ahh I'm fine," replied Gavin smiling at her, showing dimples, "Nothing bothering me. Got a great business running, an amazing sister. Life couldn't be better since last year. How are you going?"

"Pretty good thanks. Head of this floor... well that can be stressful, but hey all part of the job."

"Yeah. So... Hermione said you haven't lived here that long?"

"Oh I've lived in England my whole life, but not in London. I used to live in this country town. Hardly any magic folk there, so I moved here for work and to be closer to my family."

"Cool. Hey I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to work... hey do you want to have dinner sometime?"

Amy smiled, "I'd love too!"

"Friday night? So in... two days?"

"Sure."

"Pick you up at 7?"

Amy nodded.

"Alright then," smiled Gavin, "See you then."

Gavin turned on his heel and walked to the elevator leaving a very happy Amy standing at the front desk.

**(A/N: Sorry all you Gavin lovers... he does need a girl!)**

**!Z!**

"You're a mad women!"

Hermione sighed, "Please Mrs Delphi, I'm not crazy. Rita Skeeter and I are enemies and she will write anything to bring my reputation down."

Mrs Delphi stopped panicking, "Are you telling the truth? You won't kill me?"

"No I won't. I've been your Doctor for three weeks now. Have I shown any symptoms of craziness to you?"

"You were upset yesterday when Doctor Zabini came to see you."

"I ran into... someone. Now do you trust me to administer your medicine to you?"

Mrs Delphi nodded, "I'm sorry sweetie. I shouldn't of believed Rita. She made my husband loose his job last year."

"It's okay. You aren't going to be the only one who will doubt me."

Hermione handed Mrs Delphi her cup of pills and another vial full of pale blue milky medicine. She checked her vitals signed her clipboard knowing what she was about to go through again.

**!Z!**

Hours passed and finally it was lunch break. Draco hung his apron on a hook and grabbed his moneybag and headed for the cafeteria, which was a basement floor with magic windows to make it look like there was sun shining in.

Draco reached the elevator and hit the down button. He waited a few seconds as the door slid open revealing two people already in there. Draco went to back away from the door only to be pushed inside by someone. He looked at who pushed him to see Lorraine giving him a Don't-you-dare-run-away look.

Draco shot her a glare.

He looked at the person beside him, Hermione of course.

What else could mess up today?

Hermione focused on her feet. She had just finished her final exam. It was pretty easy for her and she felt she did well on it.

She could feel the warmth radiating from Draco's body beside. She resisted the urge of diving in to his arms. Though she did admit she missed the feeling of him holding her, kissing her an...

_Okay Hermione, _she thought to herself, _Let's NOT go there._

The elevator doors slid open to reveal a frenzy of snapping cameras, reporters screaming to Hermione.

"Oh Merlin," said Hermione her eyes wide, "Oh dear Merlin I will kill her..."

"Oh bloody hell," snapped Amy, "Leave her alone your sick bastards, She is not mad!"

Lorraine shot Draco a look.

"I have to get out of here," cried Hermione a hand on her forehead, a stressed look on her face, "Amy... Lorraine... Dr- what do I do!"

"Make a statement," said Lorraine, "But you need someone to back you up."

"No one here will!"

Amy and Lorraine stood either side of Hermione and walked her to a small stage at the end of the cafeteria, Draco was bringing up the rear, and his head lowered hiding his face.

Hermione gave Amy a nervous look as she turned back to the crowd of frenzy reporters and photographers.

She pointed her wand at her throat and muttered the spell to magnify her voice, "Quiet please!"

Silence filled the entire hall.

"I'd like... I'd like to say... t-that I'm not mad like that Skeeter women has told you all. I am as sane as any person in this room!"

"Is it true you threatened to kill Rita Skeeter?" questioned an American accented reporter.

"I...well... you see..." stammered Hermione.

Draco watched as Hermione fidgeted with her robe sleeve. It was heart breaking watching Hermione try to set things straight.

He couldn't bear it.

He couldn't watch it any longer.

He had to do something.

Draco walked on stage, showing his face to all the reporters, many gasping at him. He magnified his voice, ignoring Hermione's gaping face.

"Hermione Granger isn't mad at all," he said calmly, "She is as sane as any normal person in this room. She lives a normal life where she has a job, copes with losses just like you and I would."

"Mr Malfoy sir," said a high-pitched voiced reporter, "How do you know this? Aren't you against muggleborns?"

Draco sighed, "No. I do not have anything against muggleborns. In fact... I am in love with... this muggleborns... I know Hermione very well... and that is all either of us have to say. Guards, please escort these reporters and photographers out."

A group of nearby guards jumped up from there seats and began filing the people out.

Amy and Lorraine looked at Hermione and Draco; both quickly turned and walked away to find a place to eat.

Hermione did the counter spell to her voice as did Draco.

"Don't go thinking," said Hermione softly, "That what you did is going to change anything."

"Do you know what I did just then? For you?" cried Draco, "Once my father finds out, I'm as good as dead!"

"You reveal your true self now, yet you couldn't last year could you!"

"I left for you! What more to you want me to say? I'm sorry? I'm sorry! They're happy? I said it!"

"Sorry isn't good enough and neither is the stunt you just pulled! Nothing you do or say is going to take away the emotions I have been feeling this last year! When I needed you the most you weren't there!"

"I'm so sorry Hermione! But I was protecting you for Merlin's sake! And now my father is going to find out and... and you could get killed, Gavin could die... so I'm sorry for protecting you. I'll stay out of your life forever."

Draco turned on his heel and walked back to the elevator.

Hermione stood still watching Draco's back retreat away from her.

"No... no," cried Hermione, "Draco! Please! No I'm sorry!"

But he didn't stop walking.

"Please Draco!" cried Hermione starting to walk towards him, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it... I was... I was upset! You have to know I still love you! Please don't leave me forever!"

Lorraine and Amy gasped as Draco walked into the elevator and made the doors slide shut.

Amy jumped from her seat and ran to Hermione, who fell to the ground in tears.

**A/N: Yeah... hope you liked... took me ages to work out how this chapter should go. And I think this is how the story should go. Sorry for the... well brake up between the two, but we got some Amy/Gavin action going... happy real life Amy?**

**Review!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	4. Going Into Hiding

**A/N: And I'm back with another Chapter for you all to read and review! And I have awesome news: NO MORE ASSIGNMENTS! Ain't that tops? Yes I think it is... only got exams tomorrow (Thursday... Wednesday night as I write this). Okay thanks for the reviews, Love them all. And onto the Chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Gavin and the fictional characters Amy and Lorraine... not the real people... **

**A/A/N: By the way so ya know, Amy in real life is my best friend and Lorraine is my mum!**

_Chapter Four: Going Into Hiding_

The elevator doors slammed shut cutting off Hermione's cries for him to stop. He'd done it. He'd finally cut ties with her, telling her he would be out of her life forever. Sure he didn't want too, but it was for the best right?

_No you idiot! Once Lucius reads the paper or hears a rumor of what just happened... hello she is dead anyway?_

_**True.**_

And now you have to go into hiding with your mother.... But where? 

_**Grimmauld Place... Dumbledore.**_

_Have you thought about this? Hermione and Gavin are going to have to go into hiding as well._

"Why is life so Merlin damn confusing?" muttered Draco as the elevator came to a stop on the first floor.

The doors slid open and Draco exited, apperating as soon as he reached the entrance foyer.

**!Z!**

Narcissa jumped and gave a little scream as a hand touched her right shoulder. She looked behind her to see Draco looking at her; his face was like she'd never seen it before.

"Draco, darling what are you doing home? It's only 2pm," said Narcissa placing her book on the chairs armrest and standing up to face him.

"We have to leave... cover is blown... broke up with her... made her cry... hate myself... Lucius will kill... me... her... Gavin... pack now."

Narcissa hurriedly followed Draco up stairs and into his room. She watched as he threw random things into his Slytherin trunk.

"What is going on?" asked Narcissa shocked and confused.

"Mum... go pack... now!"

Narcissa nodded and ran out of Draco's room to hers and Lucius's. She opened up her large, walk in wardrobe, the size of a normal sized living room, ran to the far end, grabbed a silver trunk, dragged it to the middle of the wardrobe and began throwing clothes, robes, pajamas, under garments and shoes in. She than grabbed her hair clips, jewelry, hairbrushes, expensive perfume, shampoo and conditioner and other random things in.

Ten minutes later Draco walked in, dragging his trunk behind him.

"Mum... we really need to leave... you don't need to bring blankets... where we are going... you've been there before," said Draco kicking shut Narcissa's trunk.

"Oh... I see. Well then, I guess I am ready."

Narcissa stood up right and grabbed her trunk. Draco held out his hand, which Narcissa took. He closed his eyes and within a millisecond of that both were gone.

**!Z!**

Amy and Lorraine ran over to Hermione and took one arm each and lifted her from the cold tiled floor.

"There, there love," said Lorraine as her and Amy lead her to a nearby seat, "It's all going to be fine."

Hermione stood up, shaking with anger, "No it's not! I did what I didn't want to do! I've pushed him away. I pushed him away...I didn't want that! I was hurt and angry, yes... but did I think of what he'd given up for my life to be spared? No of course not! I was too wrapped up in my itty-bitty problems... mine were nothing compared to his... compared to even his mothers! I'm so, so stupid... so dumb... so blonde!"

Amy walked over to Hermione and pulled her into a soothing hug, "Hermione... I know I haven't been through what you and Draco have both gone through... but if your relationship can survive that... surely it can survive this."

Hermione pulled herself away from Amy, "All I can do... is move on."

"Move on?" cried Lorraine and Amy in unison.

"He asked me to do that basically last year if this were to happen. And maybe it's time I did."

"Hermione... you need to think seriously about this," said Lorraine, "Honey I gave up on my one true love and darling look where I am. A single mum with two boys, one having started his first year there last year... don't loose your one true love like me."

Hermione sighed and tucked a curl behind her ear. She looked up at Amy and Lorraine than back at her shoes.

Amy and Lorraine swapped worried glances.

"Hermione," said Amy softly, "Go home okay? You need to sort yourself out."

"No Amy not again," protested Hermione.

"Go home. I'll just say you were sick okay?"

Hermione sighed, "Okay fine. But don't pay be for the full day okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," smiled Amy.

Hermione nodded and turned on her heel and left.

Lorraine shook her head, "Who knew life could be so tough on today's youngsters?"

"I know. I'm only 21... but I don't remember being 18 to be that nasty. It's bloody awful what those two go through."

"Hmm... want a thick shake? My shout."

"Why not? Make it Vanilla."

Lorraine smiled and stood up to walk to the counter.

**!Z!**

Narcissa opened her eyes and took in the entrance hall around her. The House of Black. She hadn't been here since she was six. The last thing she did was hugging her best cousin Sirius goodbye. It was Christmas too. She could even remember the necklace he'd made for her out of real pearls.

"Draco... why are we here?" asked Narcissa.

"This is the Order's hide away," said Draco, "And this is where Dumbledore spends most of his days when he's not at Hogwarts."

Narcissa placed her trunk to the side of the hall, beside Draco's, "Where would Albus be then?"

"Kitchen."

Narcissa nodded and her and Draco made there way down the stairs to the Kitchen.

And sure enough sitting at the table reading something was Dumbledore himself. He looked up as they entered, his face grim.

"I was expecting you both," He said as they both sat on a chair either side of him.

"Why?" asked Narcissa frowning.

Dumbledore opened up what he was reading. Both Narcissa and Draco leant forward to read it.

_Malfoy Heir Confesses Love For The Mad Muggleborn Witch._

_An hour and a half ago top reporters from worldwide witnessed the biggest confession to happen since Mad Maggie confessing her undying love for a flobber worm two years ago. The Malfoy son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy confessed to be in love with a Muggleborn witch. Which Muggleborn witch?_

_As you are aware of this morning's paper told you of a mad witch working at St Mungo's by the name of Hermione Granger, 18 years of age and Harry Potter's ex girlfriend and best friend. This is the Muggleborn Draco Malfoy, former head boy of Hogwarts and Potions Maker at St Mungo's, has declared his love for._

_This is his statement to one of the reporter's questions: "No. I do not have anything against Muggleborns. In fact...I am in love with...this Muggleborn."_

_As society is well aware of Malfoy's are famous for their hatred to the Muggleborn kind. What will Lucius Malfoy make of this is the big question on everyone's lips._

The article continued on about famous Muggleborn and pureblood couples.

Narcissa looked up at Draco her eye's wide, "Why Draco? Why did you let this happen?"

"You didn't see how helpless she looked did you? They were eating her alive pretty much! I couldn't stand there and watch it happen! I love her, Mum! But do you know what I did? I cut ties with her afterwards... I ended it... finally."

"Draco... that is not going to keep Hermione alive," said Dumbledore, "Once Lucius reads this Special Edition Hermione is dead, as is Gavin and anyone else who cares for her."

"I know," sighed Draco, "What are you going to do?"

"Everyone shall come here. This place is undetectable."

"What?" cried Draco, "Come here... me and Hermione... in the same place?"

"Live with it," snapped Narcissa, "Who is coming?"

"Well... Hermione and Gavin. Harry due to him being Hermione's bestfriend Lucius is bound to go after him once he finds Hermione gone. The Weasley's... they too are close with Hermione, Hermione's boss Amy, along with Blaise, him and Hermione are fairly close friends."

"They are?" asked Draco.

"One you left Blaise helped Hermione through her grieving. He felt it was his duty; he basically was Hermione's last remembrance of you. Also your boss Draco will have to come here with her two boys Allan and Ivan."

Narcissa nodded, "Do you want me to help you sign letters?"

"That would be very helpful. Draco could you take your belongings and your mothers to a room. You can have room 5 on floor 2 and Narcissa what room did you stay in when you visited as a child?"

"Room 8 on the fourth floor... next door to Sirius."

Draco stood and left.

He'd ended it with Hermione and now he had to live with her.

Love could be so cruel.

**!Z!**

Hermione flopped on her lounge and flicked on the TV. She hit play on her tape player watching last nights WWE Raw match. Gavin had told her he'd set it to record for her.

Yes Hermione was a die hard wrestling fan. Her favorite of all time was Jerico. He made witty and sarcastic comments about anything he hated, which Hermione found hilarious.

An hour later Hermione was seated on the lounge her legs tucked under her, totally engrossed in a match between Randy Orten and Triple H.

"Go Randy! Yes! Oh no!"

Hermione whacked the armrest as Triple H hit Randy from behind.

"Get up! Oh come on, that was so not fair!"

An owl hooted at the window making Hermione jump. She hit the pause button and opened the lounge room window. The owl flew in and dropped a letter on the lounge and flew out. Hermione shut the window and walked to the letter. She reached down and opened it.

Her eyes ran across the page taking in everything.

Once finished she hit stop on the video and switched off the TV. She ran up stairs, into her room, grabbed her Gryffindor trunk, opened it and raced around her room throwing in necessities.

Ten minutes later she heard the front door open and slam and feet pounded up the staircase.

"Hermione!"

It was Gavin.

"In my room!"

Gavin ran into her room, breathless, "You get a letter from Albus?"

"Yeah. I'm packing now as you can see. You'd better get started too you know."

Gavin nodded, patted the door and ran to his room down the hall.

"Crookshanks," called Hermione, "Crooks!"

A meow came from her bed, under her pillows.

Hermione sighed and pulled them all back to reveal an annoyed Crookshanks.

"Come on boy, we got to go."

Crookshanks slowly stood and walked into his cage.

He gave a pitiful meow.

"You'll be out soon."

"Hermione you ready?" came Gavin's call from down stairs.

"Ready as I'll ever be," yelled back Hermione as she gathered her trunk and Crookshanks cage and left her room.

**!Z!**

Draco walked down the staircase to see eight red heads in the entrance hall. All the Weasley's but one.

The head of the family looked up at Draco and a smile lit up his face, "Draco! Good to see you boy."

Draco walked to Mr Weasley and shook his hand, "Nice to see you again Arthur. Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie and Ginny. Good to see you all."

"If you say so," snapped Ginny before walking into the kitchen.

Draco sighed.

"Give her time Draco," said Bill, "I don't think she fully understands the situation."

"Yeah and if you try to tell her, you may as well speak to a brick wall, I'm sure it would listen," added Fred.

"What do you expect?" said George, "She's a reincarnation of Mum, only worse, and she is more stubborn."

Draco smiled a little, "I'll give her time."

At that moment two more people apperated.

"Draco!"

Draco looked from Fred to the guy pushing towards him. Draco knew him from anywhere.

"Blaise man," smiled Draco giving him a brotherly hug, "Man it's been a long time."

"Yeah a full bloody year," smiled Blaise, "What you been doing with yourself? Wait, that was a stupid question."

Draco laughed, "Tell me what you have been doing with yourself?"

"Training to be an Aurour man. Really interesting too. Harry's in me class as well."

Draco nodded as a lone figure apperated. It was Harry. Before Draco could say anything the Weasley's swarmed him.

"Man... he must have a magnet on him," laughed Blaise as three people arrived.

Lorraine and her two sons Allen and Ivan.

Lorraine smiled at Draco before she and Amy got into a conversation while the two boys looked around the room.

"Who's that?" asked Blaise.

"My boss and her kids."

"Oh. She nice?"

"Yeah. The best boss to have really."

Blaise nodded.

Finally, Hermione and Gavin arrived.

Draco swallowed on nothing as Hermione placed her trunk next to one of the Weasley's and let her cat out.

"You okay man?" asked Blaise.

"Y-yeah," nodded Draco, "I'm just gonna... run away."

Blaise grabbed Draco's sleeve before he could, "You are going to be in the same place as her for a long time. You can't avoid her forever."

Dumbledore entered the room before Draco could reply.

"In the letter I told you all of the circumstances. You are all in danger and need to stay here until Lucius has been dealt with. Hermione and Ginny, you both will have the room you always have, Harry you will have your normal room, same with you Weasley twins. Arthur and Molly, your normal room, Blaise your normal room. Gavin you will have the room next door to Harry, Lorraine you will have the 3rd room on the third floor, Allen and Ivan the fourth room on the third floor. Amy 2nd room fourth floor."

"Albus," said Hermione, "We are going to be here a long time... can we have a TV, video player... and cable?"

"She is a wrestling fan," said Gavin, "And she will die if she misses seeing Jerico."

Hermione smiled.

Dumbledore waved his wand toward the drawing room, "All done Hermione, now how about all of you settle in."

**!Z!**

Hermione and Ginny trudged up stairs to their room in silence, due to Draco being just ahead of them chatting with Blaise.

Once in side their room Hermione sat on her bed, her head in her hands.

"You okay Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"We broke up," said Hermione looking up at Ginny, "I was going to move on... now I can't. I still love him Ginny... this is going to be a nightmare you know?"

Ginny sat beside Hermione and rubbed her back, "Let's unpack... than what will we do?"

Hermione smiled, "I have a wrestling match to finish watching! Randy Orten is yet to whoop Triple H's butt!"

Ginny laughed, "All right then."

**!Z!**

"So you and Ginny still dating?" asked Draco as Blaise unpacked.

"Yeah man," nodded Blaise, "Last year was hard you know. She was away at Hogwarts and I was out of the school."

"Dumbledore said you and Hermione are close."

Blaise spun around to face Draco, "Dude nothing went on between us if that is what you a worried about. We are friends okay? Close friends."

"Okay. Just checking."

"I'm with Ginny man! I would never do that... even if I wasn't dating Ginny I still wouldn't of gotten with her. She loves you, always will love you man."

Draco said nothing.

"I mean you leave with out a goodbye. Leave her grieving and heart broken. She has to pick up the pieces and try to put her life back together like a puzzle. But the puzzle always fell apart because one piece was missing."

"What?"

"You."

Draco stood up and walked out, shutting the door softly behind him, just as Hermione and Ginny exited their room.

Hermione and Draco locked eyes.

"Umm," said Ginny, "I have to... get something."

Ginny quickly ran up stairs to Fred and George's room leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

"I got a... video to watch," said Hermione turning to leave.

"Wait," said Draco suddenly.

"I've waited long enough," said Hermione turning to face him, "I'm sorry about today... I was always thinking about me and not what you gave up or went through."

Before Draco could reply Hermione ran down the stair case and into the drawing room.

**A/N: Okay, hope you all liked**.

**Before I go I am giving you a segment to my own story I have started. Let me know what you think.**

Queen Simproniea sat on the bed that Christabelle had just been pulled off. She placed a small hand to her forehead taking in deep breaths.

"My Queen," said the nurse, "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes Rose," nodded Simproniea, "This is just a bit much."

"My Queen... this has happened before."

Simproniea looked up at Rose. She had been a nurse at the castle since her father's ruling.

"It has?"

Rose nodded, "Halfway through your father's reign. A person turned up in the dead of night. He was around your father's age. Claimed he came from a country called England... by the name of Kenneth Williams."

"The man my mother left my father for?"

Rose nodded, "We are not as alone as we claim to be."

"Than you are saying that there are other countries within this planet we know nothing of?"

"They know nothing of us either. Do you not remember learning about the magic that protects our countries borders? Including your cousin's."

"Yes. People who lived here thousands of years ago wanted to keep this land safe from intruder's. They wrote a spell to protect us and hid it to never be found. If it is found great evil shall fall upon this land, far greater evil then any battle that has taken place between this country and Grahlman."

Rose nodded, "The girl is not lying then."

**Well... yeah. What do you think?**

**Review!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	5. Steel Bars

**A/N: Wow, so glad you all like the last chapter... and yes I am a hard-core Jerico fan. Don't Be A Clown Ass! Well... yeah... that story I previewed at the end of the last chapter is MY creation so I own everything of it! Okay.. yeah thanks for the reviews. And onto this chapter eh?**

**DISCLAIMER: Alrighty I own Gavin, Lorraine, Amy, Ivan and Allen... but I do not own anything else in relation to Harry Potter.**

_Chapter Five: Steel Bars_

Amy closed her bedroom door having finished unpacking. There she was, top doctor of her floor at St Mungo's, in hiding in a well, mini mansion you could say. The house that belonged to someone who'd passed away, someone she never knew, someone who was loved by most staying in this place.

With a sigh Amy made her way down stairs. As she was walking through the second floor Gavin exited his room, whistling a tune.

"Hi," said Amy brightly making Gavin jump.

He spun around and smiled when he saw Amy, "Hey... how are you?"

"Alright I guess. You?"

"Could be better. Today hasn't been a top day has it?"

Amy shook her head, "Not at all. So much for that date on Friday huh?"

Gavin chuckled, "Yeah. Maybe another time? When all this is over?"

Amy nodded, "Totally. Ahh... could you show me where the kitchen is? I'm a tad thirsty."

Gavin smiled, "I wouldn't have a clue myself. But I think they'd be around the bottom floor I guess."

Amy and Gavin walked down the stairs to the bottom floor to see Mrs Weasley coming up from a flight of stairs to there left.

"Mrs Weasley?" said Gavin.

"Please, call me Molly," smiled Mrs Weasley looking at them both, "What can I do for you?"

From the drawing room a loud happy cry was heard, "You get him Randy! Ohhh yes here comes Jerico and Maven!"

Gavin chuckled at Hermione's cry, "Where is the kitchen?"

Mrs Weasley pointed to the staircase behind her, "Down there."

"Thankyou," said Amy as Hermione gave another loud cheer.

"That's what I'm talking about!" cried Hermione.

"Is she okay?" asked Mrs Weasley pointing to the drawing room.

"Wrestling... her escape from reality. It always cheers her up," said Gavin.

Mrs Weasley nodded, "If you need me I'll be in the drawing room on the third floor."

"Okay," said Amy before her and Gavin ran down stairs to the kitchen.

**!Z!**

Draco looked up from his glass of fire whiskey as Amy and Gavin entered the kitchen.

"Hi," he said before taking a gulp.

"Draco that's not healthy," said Gavin pulling the glass from him, "Don't drink that shit."

"Why not? It might kill me."

"Why would you want to die?" asked Amy, "Any juice here?"

"The fridge in the pantry," replied Draco, "Why would I want to live?"

"Well," said Gavin, "Hermione."

"She doesn't want me Gavin. I'm nothing to her. We just had a talk before she ran off to watch that show of hers."

"And?" asked Amy, "Any cups here?"

"The cupboard above the fireplace. Well... she apologized for earlier today...but before she did I asked her to wait because she was walking off... and she said she's waited long enough."

"In other words... she still loves you," said Gavin, "Which is true Draco man. I've seen her looking at photo's she has of you, crying as she's done so. Hermione isn't the type to give up."

"Sure about that?" replied Amy sliding Gavin his glass of juice and sitting beside him, across from Draco.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"After you left Hermione this afternoon, her, Lorraine and I got talking and she said she thinks it's time she moved on. Apparently you said if this situation happened that you wanted her to move on."

Draco sighed, "I don't want her too."

"Go tell-"

Amy got cut of by two chattering people entering the kitchen: Hermione and Ginny.

The three at the table went quiet.

"And his finishing move is the walls of Jerico," said Hermione, "It kills the back majorly."

"Oh... so what's Beniots?"

"The cripple cross face I think it's called," said Hermione.

Ginny nodded, "Want a drink of butter beer?"

"Sure do," smiled Hermione taking a seat beside Gavin. She looked at Draco and quickly looked away, the brightness in her eyes fading away.

"Ahh... Amy want a tour of the place?" said Gavin standing up.

"Sure. Ginny you are our tour guide," said Amy as Ginny exited the pantry.

"What?" cried Ginny.

Amy and Gavin discreetly moved their eyes towards Draco and Hermione who both weren't paying attention.

"Oh," nodded Ginny, "Well, let's begin shall we?"

The three quickly left the kitchen leaving the two alone, hoping they would sort something out.

**!Z!**

"They better talk of I'm going to scream," said Ginny once they were upstairs from the kitchen.

"Who'd better talk?" asked Harry coming down the stairs.

"Hermione and Draco," said Gavin, "Both want top be back together, you can tell from the secret looks they shot each other earlier when Dumbledore was talking."

"Move, move," came Narcissa's voice, with Mrs Weasley following her, "Molly and I are going to start dinner."

"No!" cried Ginny blocking the way, "Hermione and Draco... talking."

"Ginny will you move!" came Hermione's voice behind her, "Nice trick... but no talking."

Ginny sighed and moved aside allowing Hermione to storm past her and up stairs causing Mrs Black's painting to start screaming.

"_Filthy blood, betrayers of purebloods,"_ she screamed.

Hermione looked up at the screaming painting, her eyes dark, "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID PAINTING! NO ONE GIVES TWO HOOTS OF WHAT YOU HATE!"

She spun around her eyes black with anger, "This is Voldemort's fault! Had he never knew of me... none of this would be happening! Had I not been born, none of this would happen."

She pulled her wand out, placing the tip on her heart.

She opened her mouth to speak as Draco came running up the kitchens steps, he pushed past his mother and up the stairs to Hermione, his eyes wide with fear, fear for Hermione's life.

"Hermione don't," he said placing a hand on her wand, "Don't do this. I know the real you can hear me in there."

Hermione's eyes flicked.

"You've beaten this before bab- I mean Hermione... fight this... you can do this... I'm here."

"But you weren't when I needed you," said Hermione softly her eyes brown, "Where were you when I'd cry for you at night? Where were you when I tried to kill myself all those times last year... I've been admitted to St Mungo's crazy ward three times."

"I was keeping you alive," replied Draco.

"No you weren't. You were killing me slowly."

Hermione turned and walked up the stairs leaving Draco alone.

Everyone down stairs slowly moved down stairs to the kitchen.

Still Mrs Black's screams raged on, walking past up the stairs Draco flicked his wand closing the curtains. He turned up the second floor to see Hermione walk out a door at the end of the hall. Walking a little faster.

**!Z!**

Hermione leaned on the balcony railing looking at the street. People roamed it chatting away. She was glad they could not see her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her body shook with tears. Slowly she slid down to the stone floor beneath her.

It was true. Three times Hermione had wound up in St Mungo's for suicide attempts. And all three times were because she felt she couldn't handle living anymore, Ron was dead and gone, Draco wasn't with her. Sure she understood the reason why, but why didn't he believe they could've found a way to be together? Dumbledore could've been their secret keeper.

Hermione smacked her head on the railing causing her skin to break and blood trickle down her face.

Behind her the door opened and closed softly. She looked over her shoulder and saw Draco look down at her.

"Go away," muttered Hermione.

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied.

"Gee that's a change. Now you decide to stay."

"Hermione if I could've stayed I would've done."

"You could've! Ever heard of a Secret Keeper?"

"I had no other choice."

"Everybody always had choice's and that one was your choice compared to the others... which involved us being together."

"How many bloody times do you want me to say sorry?" snapped Draco, trying to keep his clam about him.

"I don't know," mumbled Hermione.

"Pardon?"

"I. Don't. Know."

Draco knelt beside Hermione, "Hermione... you... you have to know I love you... more than life itself... and I want to be with you more than anything else in the world."

Hermione looked at him, "Than why won't you?"

Draco pulled a tissue from his pocket and carefully wiped the blood from Hermione's forehead, "You won't let me."

Hermione stood up taking deep breaths, "I do... you have to believe me I do."

"Than let me. I never meant to hurt you," said Draco standing too, he was only inches from Hermione.

"I-I know. But what if you leave me again? Again without telling me."

"I swear on my life I won't leave you again. I love you too much to hurt you."

"Didn't stop you before."

Draco sighed, "Can we just forget about that?"

Hermione backed away from Draco, "No... no we can't."

Before Draco could do anything Hermione ran from the balcony and back into the house.

**!Z!**

Finally night came and all lay asleep in their bed, except two.

Hermione lay on her back starring at the ceiling, the conversation playing through her mind.

_In the night I hear you speak,_

_Turn around your in my sleep,_

_Yeah..._

Draco sat up in his bed defeated. He knew sleep wasn't going to come, especially with Hermione on his mind. He climbed out of his bed and walked to his desk and pulled out a book.

_Feel your hands inside my soul,_

_Holding on and you won't let go,_

_Yeah..._

Hermione climbed out of her bed and walked to the door, silently, trying not to wake Ginny. She opened the door and walked out, shutting it softly behind her and walked down the hall towards the staircase.

_I tried running but there's no escape,_

_I keep dangling and I just can't break these,_

_Steel bars wrapped all around me,_

_I've been your prisoner since the day you found me,_

_I'm bound forever til the end of time,_

_Steel bars wrapped around this heart of mine,_

Draco turned the pages silently, taking in every photo he looked at of Hermione. What was the point of looking at these? The real person he loved was within the same place as he was. He hadn't been this close to her in a year... for so long. Yet he couldn't go near her without them breaking into an argument. Just like seventh year.

He slammed the book shut and stood and walked out of his room, creeping down the hall.

_Trying hard to recognize,_

_See the face behind the eyes,_

_Yeah..._

Hermione sat on the lounge in the drawing room. She didn't turn on the TV like many other nights she couldn't sleep. Instead she starred out the window, deep in thought. Her heart was his till the day she died and she knew that the moment she fell in love with him.

But love was so cruel, especially to her love... it was forbidden from the start, but that is what made it so right.

_In your heart there's weights like chains,_

_But my heart there still remains,_

_Oh..._

Draco crept down the stairs and walked down the hall to the drawing room. He stopped at the door seeing a shadowy figure on the lounge. Long curling hair, petite figure.

He knew who it was. He knew it was she. He wanted nothing more but to cradle her in his arms and never let go.

If only he could...

_I'm still running but there's nowhere to hide,_

_My love for you has got me locked up inside these,_

_Steel bars wrapped all around me,_

_I've been your prisoner since the day you found me,_

_I'm bound forever til the end of time,_

_Steel bars wrapped around this heart of mine,_

Hermione's eyes snapped to the door and she saw someone standing there. No need to think whom it was. She knew.

"You can come in," she said quietly, "I won't bite."

He walked in slowly, shutting the door behind him, "I want to ask you something."

_Every damn step I take,_

_Every desperate move I make,_

_It's clear to me,_

_What could all my living mean,_

_The time I tell is so obscene,_

_Time itself don't mean a thing,_

_I'm still in love with you,_

"What?" asked Hermione as he sat beside her.

Draco sighed, "Do you hate me?"

"No," replied Hermione softly, "What makes you think that?"

"The way you are towards me. I know I hurt you. I know I haven't been there for you in the past year. But I'm here now and everyday I would wish to be with you. What I want to know is do you still love me enough... to forgive me."

_Steel bars wrapped all around me,_

_I've been your prisoner since the day you found me,_

_I'm bound forever til the end of time,_

"Yes... I do love you Draco," said Hermione slowly, "And I have nothing to forgive you for."

"What do you mean? I hurt you."

"Yes you did hurt me," said Hermione, "But it wasn't your fault when you seriously think about it... in the need... it all leads back to Voldemort. The man is dead and still he is causing damage...all the time I kept blaming you... I was just angry... and missing you."

Hermione reached her hand out and took hold of Draco's.

"Do you forgive me for being the way I have been towards you?" she asked.

_Steel bars wrapped all around me,_

_I've been your prisoner since the day you found me,_

_I'm bound forever til the end of time,_

"Of course I do," smiled Draco, "So... do you think we could... give us another go?"

"Are you crazy?" asked Hermione

_Steel bars,_

_Steel bars wrapped all around me,_

_Wrapped all around me,_

_I've been a prisoner since the day you found me,_

_I'm bound forever til the end of time,_

_Steel bars steel bars,_

_Steel bars wrapped all around me,_

_Ohhh,_

_I've your prisoner since the day you found me,_

_I'm bound forever til the end of time..._

"You don't want to?" asked Draco sadly.

Hermione placed and hand on his cheek and leaned in, finally kissing him after a year of waiting.

She pulled away, "I'd be crazy not to."

Draco smiled, "You would be... because I've missed you for too long to let you go again... I never want to not be part of your life."

Hermione smiled, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" asked Draco worried he'd said something wrong.

"I'm happy... I'm actually happy...I never thought I'd be here... with you... ever again."

Draco pulled Hermione into his arms, breathing in her scent, "I've been thinking the same thing too."

**!Z!**

Ginny sat up looking around her room. She leaned over and turned on her lamp and looked at Hermione's bed to find it empty. Hurriedly she slid out of her bed and opened her door rushing over to Blaise's bedroom. She opened the door and ran to his bed and shook him awake.

Blaise sat up with a start and looked at Ginny.

"What's wrong?" he mumbled.

"Hermione... she's not in her bed!" cried Ginny.

Blaise slid out of bed and grabbed his wand. He took hold of Ginny's hand and led her out of the room and down stairs.

"Where would she of gone?" asked Blaise softly.

"I don't know."

They reached the bottom floor and heard soft voices.

"Where are they coming from?" whispered Ginny.

"The drawing room..."

Blaise crept to the door and slid it open. He hit the light switch and nearly fainted at what he saw.

"Oh my Merlin," said Ginny looking at Hermione snuggled in Draco's arms.

Both looked ay Ginny and Blaise in surprise.

"When did this happen?" asked Blaise.

"Umm," aid Hermione sitting up right, "Few minutes ago."

"About time," said Ginny, "Come on Blaise... lets go back to bed."

**A/N: About time I guess.... The song is Michael Bolton's Steel Bars... old song I know... but I thought it suited their feelings at the time they finally sorted things out. Review!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	6. Sick Of Secrets

**A/N: Schools out, schools out! Oh yeah… but wow I'll be in my final high school year next year…. Whoa! Cool huh? Top of the school… now that's what I'm talking bout! Anyway, thankyou all for the lovely reviews.. Some people are upping me for killing of Ron… well… I'm sorry! But I must confess I had no need for him in this second part of possibly a three part series.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN: GAVIN, LORRAINE (THE CHARCTER) ALAN, IVAN, AMY (THE CHARACTER), HEATH AND INTRODUCING CLARISSA!**

_Chapter Six: Sick Of Secrets _

Lucius looked at the paper in disgust than up at the man before him.

"This is disgraceful Heath," growled Lucius, "How dare your own children do this to me!"

"They are no children of mine Lucius," snapped Heath, "How many times must I repeat this! I am just as disgusted with this as you are. There is no need for you to take your anger out on me, we are in this together. That was the deal we made with signing our names on the deal in blood!"

"But if you had not let your daughter escape we would be able to gain access to her powers. She is the only person who can diminish our power rise… she is the only one who can destroy us."

"How can she Lucius? She has no idea how to unleash her powers. Dumbledore hasn't told her… and I doubt he will."

"How can you be sure?" said Lucius glaring at Heath, "If Narcissa has a say… she will want Hermione to learn how to use her magical abilities… I know my wife…and I know my son. They will push for her to be able to control them."

"She may never control them. Ellawise has no penitence, she displayed that when Voldemort tried to train her."

"That was foolish of Voldemort to even bloody try Heath! The girl detested the thing! Of course she would have little patience towards him… if anything she would have more time to worship the devil himself!"

"Than what do we do? Dumbledore knows what our plans are! Your son told everything to him, along with your so-called faithful wife, we need to make the Order crumble… that has to be our number one priority this instant."

Lucius sighed, "I know Heath, I Merlin damn know. But the Order is strong… it has people with magical abilities we are trying to gather for ourselves. They have Potter, Draco, Dumbledore, Snape; Ellawise… nurses… people our side lacks in having. We need to call together the rest of the Former Death Eaters and break those locked up in Azkaban out. Plan a way to find the Order and strike them hard and bloody fast."

"Fine. Lets get to bloody work."

**!Z!**

Lorraine hurried her sons down stairs and into the kitchen. The three welcomed the smell of warm muffins and pancakes.

"Take a seat," said Mrs Weasley, "I won't have any of you helping me today… so don't even ask."

"Oh but Molly," said Lorraine, "Surely I can offer my assistance."

"Nonsense Lorraine. When was the last time you had breakfast cooked for you hmm? You need to relax. I have seven… I mean six of my own… plus Arthur… so it is seven… not eight."

Lorraine walked around the table to Mrs Weasley and led her to a chair, "Molly you need to relax your self. I can handle this."

Mrs Weasley smiled faintly and welcomed herself to the coffee Alan made for her.

Throughout the next hour people made their way to the Kitchen. Hermione arrived with Gavin and Amy chatting about the previous night. Ginny arrived with Blaise; her cheeks were glowing more than normal. Harry arrived with Fred and George chatting about their new invention, Bill, Charlie and Percy arrived with Arthur arguing about a new law being made for standard size cauldrons, and Narcissa arrived with Dumbledore, both were talking seriously.

Narcissa took a seat beside Hermione as Dumbledore sat across from her.

"Ahh Lorraine," said Dumbledore, "This is lovely."

"Oh Molly did most of it," said Lorraine, "I decided she needed a creak from it."

"She does indeed," nodded Narcissa, "Where is Draco?"

"Still asleep," replied Hermione as if she were talking about the weather.

Everyone, except for Ginny, Blaise, Gavin and Amy stopped what they were doing and starred at her.

Hermione looked up, a blush creeping on her cheeks, "We… sorted things out… last night."

Narcissa let out a happy cry and hugged Hermione from her seat, "Oh I just knew you too would sort it all out!"

Hermione smiled at Narcissa and looked at Harry. He gave her a strained smile and returned to starring at his poppy seed muffin as if it were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen in his life, which it may have been considering it was in the shape of a hexagon for some reason.

Both Ginny and Blaise caught Harry's fake smile and looked at each other as Draco bounded down the kitchen stairs clutching an envelope in his hands.

"Morning all!" he cried, "Lorraine this came for you."

Lorraine took the letter and opened it as Draco sat on the spare chair beside Hermione.

Harry watched as he placed a loving kiss on Hermione's cheek, murmuring something in her ear.

Hermione swatted him on the arm and tossed him a blueberry muffin, in the shape of a love heart.

"Oh my!" cried Lorraine a hand over her mouth, "It's from Clarissa!"

"Who is Clarissa?" asked Amy.

"My niece, she works at the Leaky Cauldron as a bar girl when Tom is ultra busy and needs help… her boyfriend beat her last night… for the fifth time and Clarissa has had enough. She wants to know if she could stay at my place."

"She can come here," spoke up Dumbledore, "Lorraine, send her a letter containing the address, tell her to memorize it and burn it straight away… we can stay for as long as she needs to."

"Oh thankyou Albus," cried Lorraine before hurrying out of the Kitchen.

"Another person?" cried Alan, "This isn't a hotel is it?"

Everyone chuckled as Ivan elbowed Alan giving him a dirty look.

"Don't!" cried Alan, hitting Ivan.

"Hey, hey," said Hermione reaching across Draco and grabbing Alan's arm.

He looked right at her angrily.

"No hitting or I will not let you watch any TV," said Hermione.

"Your not my mum," replied Alan.

"No but I can tell your Mum can't I?"

Alan's eyes widened, "I'll be good!"

**!Z!**

Breakfast ended an hour and a half and Hermione, Harry and Amy remained behind to clean the kitchen while the others went off to do things. Hermione noticed Narcissa say something quietly to Draco, who glanced at Hermione than Dumbledore before following his mother up stairs.

"So you and Draco back together huh?" asked Harry wiping the table over.

Hermione smiled, "Yeah… we talked about it all yesterday afternoon and lat last night."

"I'm glad to see you happy again Mione," smiled Amy washing a few plates.

"Me too," added Harry, though it sounded a tad reluctant, not that Hermione noticed.

"So anyway Amy," said Hermione, "When are you and my dear brother going on a date?"

"When we get out of here I guess."

"Can I go?" butted in Harry.

"Yeah," said Hermione before turning back to Amy, "Do you like him?"

Amy smiled as Harry ran up the stairs, "He seems pretty cool. To early to tell I think… I have to get to know him more."

"Well… you can do that while we are in here… you have all the time in the world."

"You want me to get with Gavin don't you?" asked Amy.

"Hey, I can want that if I want!"

Amy laughed as the doorbell rang and Mrs Blacks' cries started.

"Come on," sighed Hermione, "Lets shut the wench up."

**!Z!**

"I'll get it!" yelled Gavin flicking the TV over to a cartoon channel for Alan and Ivan.

He got up off the lounge, ignoring the boys bickering over the remote and walked to the front door. With a sigh he opened it and stepped back revealing a very pretty girl.

Long blonde straight mid back length hair, bright blue eyes, slim figure.

Sure she was pretty, but Gavin was disgusted in her clothes, short shorts, skimpy singlet top and flip-flops. Beside her she had a huge trunk.

"You must be Clarissa," said Gavin, "Come on in."

"Thankyou," said Clarissa with a light French accent, "And who are you?"

Gavin looked behind him to see Hermione and Amy pulling Mrs Black's curtains close and didn't notice Clarissa eye him off.

Gavin looked back, smiling, "I'm Gavin. Let me get Lorraine for you."

Clarissa nodded and watching Gavin run up the stairs. She watched has he joked with Amy, who playfully pushed him. Instant jealously welled up inside her. She forced a smile on her face as Hermione and Amy ran down the stairs and walked towards her.

"Hi," greeted Hermione, "I'm Hermione Granger and you must be Clarissa, Lorraine's niece right?"

"Yes I am," nodded Clarissa in a snooty tone, "Who are you?"

Amy was taken aback by her rudeness but replied in s nice voice, "Amy Zabini. Hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Oh I will."

Amy just nodded and stepped back as Lorraine ran past engulfing her niece in a hug.

"One word will describe her," said Hermione to Gavin and Amy quietly, "Bitch."

"That's a bit rude," said Gavin.

"She's right," replied Amy, "You should of seen how rude she was to me."

"Who could be rude to a sweet thing like you?" smiled Gavin smiling at Amy.

"Please refrain from flirting in front of me!" cried Hermione loudly before walking away, but she did notice the dagger looks Amy was receiving from Clarissa.

"Hermione!" cried Lorraine before she could go to far away, "Could you show Clarissa to a room darl?"

"Err… sure," said Hermione, "Follow me Clarissa."

Clarissa sighed, "My trunk is so heavy."

Hermione groaned silently and walked over to Clarissa, "Oh let me take that for you."

Hermione grabbed the trunk, cursing herself for leaving her wand in her room. She gave Clarissa a fake smile, which Clarissa replied and led her up stairs.

"See you later Gavin," said Clarissa smiling at him.

"Yeah… bye," replied Gavin, "Hey Amy do you want to go steal the telly from those kids and watch something?"

Amy smiled, "Why not?"

**!Z!**

Draco sighed angrily, "You can't hide it from her any longer Albus! Last year Gavin heard something about her powers and mentioned it to her. Eventually she is going to need to know about them!"

"I feel she doesn't need to know about this just yet," replied Dumbledore.

"Why not?" asked Narcissa.

"Look at what she has had to endure? All that pain and suffering nearly killed her."

"And she is going to endure much more if you do not teach her how to control it! Lucius will do anything to kill Hermione and take her powers for himself! That is his number one priority. If she learns to use these powers she can protect herself… the girl is powerful enough to do wandless magic Albus. Only Merlin himself could do such a thing. The gift is rarely given to magic folk. This is a gift from the heavens."

Albus sighed, "I see your point, but Hermione does not need this."

"The longer you hold it off, the lesser chance she has of learning to control it," said Draco.

Dumbledore went to say something but was cut of by a slamming door and someone cursing, "We will continue this another time."

Draco nodded and stood and left, exiting the book room as Hermione walked past.

"Stupid tart… have to live with her argh!" she muttered.

"Hey baby," said Draco walking over to her and taking hold of her hand.

Hermione looked up and smiled, "Clarissa is here."

"And?"

"I have never met a bigger bitch. She hates Amy for no reason; wants to screw my brother no doubt and I never saw a bruise on her! I know there are spells to hide them, but you can't hide them all… only two or three if you are lucky."

"Maybe you both got off to a bad start."

"Doubt it, but I'll put up with her for Lorraine."

Draco smiled and hugged Hermione/

"So where did you get too?" asked Hermione as they walked out to the balcony and sat against the wall, allowing the warm breeze to wash over them.

"Oh I just did some reading."

"Your lying," sighed Hermione, "Don't lie to me Draco. What were you really up too?"

"I-I can't say."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. You have to believe me."

"Don't you trust me?" asked Hermione looking at him, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yes I do."

"Yet you can't trust me with whatever you are hiding?"

"I want to tell you, but I can't!"

"I can tell it has to do with me Draco and I have a right to know what."

"I'm sorry Mione… I can't say anything."

"Some relationship this is Draco!" cried Hermione standing up and opening the door, "I'm sick of all these secrets that have to do with me! I have a right to know you know?"

Draco hurriedly followed her, glaring at Dumbledore as him and Narcissa exited the book room.

"Hermione! Please!" cried Draco.

Hermione walked into her room and slammed the door closed and locked it.

Draco sighed and knocked on the door, "Baby… please talk to me."

"Go away!"

**!Z!**

Why did he feel like this? They were friends, best friends. They had dated before, as it didn't work out. Even if Hermione hadn't caught Lavender pashing him, Harry knew it would never of worked. But why did he get extremely jealous now when he sees Hermione and Draco kissing. Well it was only when he heard their news for there reunion he felt jealous.

Harry sighed and fell back against his pillows. This was the time he needed to speak with Sirius or Ron.

"Life stinks," said Harry aloud as a knock came at his door, "Come in."

The door opened and in walked Ginny and Blaise.

"Life does not stink," was the first thing Ginny said before sitting on Ron's old bed, Blaise sat at the desk chair.

"What do you both want?" sighed Harry.

"We saw the look on your face and how you forced your smile on your face when Hermione said her and Draco were back together," said Ginny, "Harry, what is going on?"

"Wouldn't I like to know," replied Harry scornfully.

He sat up and sighed.

"You and Hermione never worked out before Harry. And she's happy with Draco again. What has made you like this again?"

"You know," said Blaise before Harry could answer, "The answer could be you have grown used to having it been just Hermione and no one else… the year has brought you two to be close friends again… you feel possessive of her, like she is your sister."

"Than why am I jealous when I see Draco kiss her?" asked Harry.

"That… I don't know."

"Harry," said Ginny, "Don't do this to Hermione. If you are thinking you love her, don't… everything this year has made you feel this way about her… and like Blaise said, you have become possessive of Hermione."

"Maybe your both right… who knows?" sighed Harry.

"It'll all work out in the end."

"We hope," added Blaise.

**!Z!**

"You have to tell her!" yelled Draco and Dumbledore outside Hermione's door, after asking to speak to her for the fifth time, with no success, "She has the right to know Albus. You can't not tell her… if you don' t I swear on Merlin I will."

The door swung open and Hermione stepped out her eyes narrowed, "What do I have to know?"

"You aren't ready to know Hermione," replied Dumbledore.

"Secrets!" screamed Hermione, "I'm sick of fucking secrets!"

"Tell her," said Narcissa forcefully.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Forget it," growled Hermione, "Don't… too bad if it will save my life. I'm not staying in a house full of secrets."

Hermione turned on her heel and marched down the stairs.

"Hermione," said Draco seriously following her, "Where are you going?"

"Away."

"You can't you… you'll get killed."

"Rather die and not know secret about me."

"What's going on?" asked Gavin exiting the drawing room.

Hermione looked at him, "They know a secret about me… and they won't tell me! I'm sick of secrets, so I'm leaving. I can't live with people who know something about me I don't."

"You can't go anywhere," cried Gavin, he looked up at Dumbledore, "Will you god damn tell her the secret… whatever it is!"

"I'll tell her," said Narcissa, "Hermione… please don't go. I'm going to tell you."

Hermione took deep breaths and looked up at Dumbledore. He had gone a pale white and was shaking his head.

"Hermione?" whispered Draco, "Please listen to my mum… don't go… I'll only follow you if you do."

Hermione sighed, "Alright fine."

Draco sighed and followed Hermione back up stairs.

**A/N: Okay… well review and lemmie know what you think.**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	7. The Deadly Secret

**A/N: Hey everyone. Okay well thanks for the great reviews. They are all really nice, urging me to update! So here I am updating. Warning though… I'm in a well… bad mood. The computer is really pissing me off (excuse my choice of language there), my bro went onto a site and the site automatically installed some video thing and now the comp is really slow when loading up. So if the characters become a bit angry it's me writing my emotions I am feeling at the time into the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE CHARACTERS: GAVIN, LORRAINE, AMY, ALAN, IVAN, HEATH AND CLARISSA! THE REST BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING AND WARNERS BROS.**

_Chapter Seven: Deadly Secret_

Hermione literally threw herself back into the glossy black couch and looked at Narcissa expectantly.

"Hermione," said Narcissa calmly, "Before I dare tell you the secret I beg you to clam yourself. If you keep the temper you have at the moment you will only take the secret hard."

"Fine, fine," said Hermione waving her hand at Narcissa.

Closing her eyes, Hermione took deep long breaths, exhaling them deeply as well. Gavin and Draco exchanged looks before going back to watching Hermione wearily.

"Okay," said Hermione opening her eyes, "I'm all calm."

Narcissa nodded, "Okay. Now you have obviously heard from people that you have powers many dream of?"

Hermione nodded, "Is it true?"

"Well yes. As you know your family has generations of dark magic. But your family wasn't always on the dark side. No… it wasn't. The darkness only came into your family seven generations ago."

"Who brought that in?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Your great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather… he was born to the dark side. And because he married your great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother the highly well spoken surname was lost, much to everyone's despair on the light side. The name was powerful, as it was told that when a certain generation was born the daughter would inherit magic only one wizard ever possessed."

"Who was this wizard?"

"Merlin."

"Merlin?" cried Gavin and Hermione.

"You mean we are descendents of Merlin?" said Hermione in clear disbelief.

Narcissa nodded.

Hermione looked at Draco, still disbelieving what she had just been told. He too nodded and looked at the floor.

"Merlin chose you Hermione to inherit his magic, the magic he used to bring the Wizarding community to its full potential. Had you been brought up the way Voldemort intended you could have brought the world to a stand still, making them bow at the hem of your robes."

"This is way Voldemort wanted me last year? So he could train me… take control of me and use my powers the way he wanted… get him control of the world."

"Exactly. Now you fully understand the real reason Albus had you removed from that house. He knew you had the goodness in you, that you were different to them. When you inherited Merlins powers you inherited his good soul."

"Alright if I have this great power how come I can't… well use it? I've never performed a powerful spell."

"Your wrong there baby," said Draco speaking up, "You showed use of that power when you killed Janice… you need a lot of power to really actually succeed in pulling of that spell. But believe when you learn to control your power you will be able to do great things… kill Lucius… and Heath. You can return the Wizarding community back to the way Merlin created it to be."

Hermione sat and starred at her hands stunned.

She, Hermione Granger, held the power to return order to the Wizarding community back to the way it was… and destroy the dark side for good.

Hermione took a deep breath, subsiding the over whelming feeling in her stomach. She looked up at Narcissa, "When do I start the training?"

"Let me speak with Albus tonight and I'll get back to you tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and Narcissa left.

"Wow," said Gavin, "Who would've thought our family was once well respected by everyone?"

"Who would've…" muttered Hermione.

Draco didn't say a word and gave Gavin a look that plainly said: Save The Brother Sister Talk For Later.

"Ahh, well," said Gavin running a hand through his brown hair, "I think I might just go see Amy… later."

Hermione nodded in reply and Gavin left, shutting the door softly behind him.

Draco walked over to Hermione and knelt down in front of her, tilting her face up with his left to make her look at him, "Mione babe? You aren't pissed with me are you?"

Hermione brought her eyes up from the floor to Draco and smiled, "How could I possibly stay mad at you?"

"You did a good job of those last couple of days."

"I was… frustrated. But I understand why you couldn't tell me. But who told you?"

"My Mum… she'd known for a long time and told me last year some time."

Hermione nodded and kissed Draco on the tip of his nose, "Thanks for putting up with my… err outburst."

Draco smiled, "Hey let's forget about that. We all have our share of those. So do you want to go do something?"

"Like what?"

Draco smiled mysteriously.

"Draco Malfoy!" cried Hermione instantly working out what he wanted to do.

"What? I never said a thing!"

"Your smile said it all."

"Did it now?" smirked Draco kneeling upwards a bit and slipping his arms around Hermione's waist.

Hermione kissed him on the lips smiling, "Yes it did… but… not here…"

"Why not?" murmured Draco as he trailed kisses down her neckline.

"People will walk in… why not your room?"

Draco pulled away and stood up. He held out his hand, which Hermione took and led her out of the room to his.

**!Z!**

Gavin laughed, as Amy looked at the movie they were watching in pure shock.

"They allow people to watch this?" cried Amy, as the two young lovers on screen were getting a little hot and heavy.

"Yeah… amazing isn't it? And its all acting," replied Gavin.

"Acting? How could people act this out? Surely that guy must be enjoying that."

Gavin shrugged his shoulders, "That's muggle's for you… crazy aren't they?"

"Very. Can we watch something else?"

"Oh but I was just beginning to enjoy that," came an all to annoying French accented voice.

Gavin and Amy looked behind them to see the barely dressed niece of Lorraine walking over to the lounge.

"Of course you would be," muttered Amy turning back around and glaring at the TV.

"So Gavin" purred Clarissa sitting beside him, nearly on top of him, "Tell me about yourself?"

"I'm Hermione's older brother," replied Gavin kindly, "I'm 21… and I own a Potions Shop."

"Really? I'm 20 myself and work at the Leaky Cauldron as a bar girl."

"That's nice."

"Uh huh… but your job sounds fascinating. What do you do?"

"Oh Merlin," muttered Amy standing up.

"Amy," said Gavin looking at her, "Where are you going?"

"Any where but here," replied Amy walking out, un familiar jealously burning threw her veins.

Gavin sighed but faked a smile at Clarissa, sliding away from her a bit, but all Clarissa did was slide closer to him.

"You didn't tell me about your job Gavin," said Clarissa.

"I make potions and sell them."

"Really? That sounds delightful! You'll have to show me your shop won't you? On a date maybe!"

"Heh… maybe."

"Why maybe? Don't you like me Gavin?"

"Clarissa… you've just left a bad relationship didn't you?"

"Err… yeah… I did."

"Right," he said standing up, "You are a sweet girl, I'm sure, but I'm not interested okay?"

Before Clarissa could reply Gavin hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"I'll get you Gavin," growled Clarissa, "Even if I have to kill that Amy girl with my bare hands."

**!Z!**

"Oh Amy," said Ginny rubbing Amy's back, "Clarissa isn't worth this anger… surely Gavin can see through her fake act."

"I've only know Gavin for a short time," moaned Amy looking at Ginny who had discovered Amy punching a wall as she left Harry's room with Blaise.

Blaise was now with the Twins helping them make some more pranks for their shop.

"So?" asked Ginny.

"I didn't know I actually had developed feelings for him in such a short time."

"It happens. You can't help that fact that you like Gavin. For all you know he might like you exactly the same way. Besides… snag a guy like him and you will drive girls insane knowing you had such a hot guy."

"He is cute isn't he?"

"Uh huh… brown eyes… gorgeous smile… body guys all want… yep he's hot… fancy him being related to Hermione huh?"

"They look alike," said Amy, "Both have brown eyes and dimples when they smile."

"True… so you okay now?"

Amy smiled and nodded, "Thanks Ginny. Sorry to trouble you."

"It's no trouble at all. Hermione always came to me at school with her boy troubles."

"Hermione had boy troubles?"

"Her and Draco's relationship of course!"

"Oh right. Hey how about we go and start lunch? It's like, an hour away now."

"Let's go!"

**!Z!**

Harry emerged from his room in a decent mood. He wasn't angry, confused or sulking like a three-year-old boy who had just wet his pants while toilet training. In fact he was acting his age, an 18-year-old man, who had sort his feelings out about a former girlfriend.

He had decided Ginny and Blaise were correct. He only felt he liked Hermione due to him not having to really share her with anyone, and now that Draco was back in the picture, he felt possessive of Hermione.

Harry sighed. Was he always going to be alone for his whole life? Would he never find a girl who blew him away? A girl he could sweep off her feet and carry her away into the sunset on his broom?

Harry didn't know and he wished he did. This was the time he needed Sirius, someone he could speak with about anything and everything. But no, Sirius was never coming back like Ron.

Life did suck no matter what Ginny said.

He walked down the staircase and saw Ginny and Amy running down the stairs ahead of him laughing.

Probably about him and his pathetic so called feelings to Hermione. Everyone was laughing at him no doubt. Behind his back maybe.

"Harry!"

Harry looked behind him and saw Gavin jogging towards him.

"Hey Gavin. What's up?"

"Have you met Lorraine's niece… Clarissa?" replied Gavin.

"No. What's she like?"

"A freak man… I'm telling you. She was all over me like a rash. I had to leave the room just so I could breathe without her taking all my oxygen away from me."

Harry actually laughed, leaving his depressive mood behind him, "Gee for someone who has had her boyfriend beating her she sure sounds as if she's into you huh?"

"Yeah, but the thing is, she is showing no signs of having been in an abusive relationship."

"Well then, we will just have to keep a close eye on her won't we?"

"That is a bright idea."

**!Z!**

"You cannot deny her training Albus!" cried Narcissa, "The girl knows and she can bring Lucius down and put a stop too him! She is the only one who can!"

"Narcissa, will you please let me explain my reason's for denying this?" said Dumbledore in a clam voice.

"Fine. I'm listening."

"If we fully unlock Miss Granger's powers they could over whelm her in a way it could kill her. She needed to learn how to control them at a younger age. Now, she is just to old to do so."

"To old? Too old? She is 18 Albus! That in my eyes is still young! We need to ask her if she is willing to risk her life for this. In the end it comes down to her choice. It is her life, not ours. I want what is best for her, she is my son's girlfriend, in my eyes she is already a daughter in law to me and I love her like my own daughter. I want her to be able to do what she can in her life! She can bring the world back into order. You know this Albus… I know you know this."

Dumbledore sighed and stood from his plush desk chair and walked to a large window behind him and stared out it, "Merlin himself would of wanted this. My concern as you know, is for her life. If she dies it would kill Harry."

"This isn't about Harry Potter anymore! He has dealt with what he had to deal with. This is about Hermione Granger and what she now must deal with. Everyone was so wrapped up with Harry no one paid attention to what she has to offer to this world."

Dumbledore nodded understanding completely, "Than we must ask Hermione what she wants."

**!Z!**

Hermione buttoned up her top and zipped up her jeans. Draco finished dressing and waved his wand to make the bed the way it was before they got busy in it. He smiled at Hermione who returned the smile.

"I suppose we will just have to go show our faces now hmm?" murmured Draco hugging Hermione.

"Yes we should," nodded Hermione, "It's lunch soon anyway."

Draco and Hermione walked to the door and walked out, Draco following Hermione. As they entered the hall cat whistles came from above them. Both looked up and saw the Weasley boys and Blaise looking down at them.

"Oh Merlin," said Draco.

"Bit immature for you Percy… and Bill and you too Charlie," replied Hermione.

"What about us?" asked George indicating himself, Fred and Blaise.

"Well Blaise was a Slytherin… its his natural behaviour and Fred, George… it was born to be your nature of doing something like that."

The twins smiled and nodded.

"Glad to know still see us as kids Hermione," nodded George.

"Wouldn't want to be Mr Big Head here," added Fred nudging Percy.

Percy gave an hmph and walked into his room causing the Weasley's and Blaise to laugh.

"Hey Draco," said Charlie, "Come and check out George's and Fred's new contraption here."

Draco looked at Hermione who smiled and waved him to go play with the boys. **(A/n: Not the way some of you are thinking either)**

Hermione continued on her way and walked down the stairs and down into the kitchen. Amy and Ginny were busy chopping up food while Clarissa was droning on about something.

Hermione walked over to her two friends, "What's up?"

"Excuse me Hermione," said Clarissa coldly, "I was just telling my friends here something… so anyway he brought me sexy underwear…"

"Bitch," whispered Hermione coldly before saying loudly, on purpose, "Ginny pass me a chopping board, maybe I will be of more use than some people."

Clarissa glared at Hermione.

"Sure thing Hermione," replied Ginny sliding her a wooden board and a knife along with some carrots.

"Can I continue?" asked Clarissa.

"How about," said Amy, "You set the table… you worked at a bar so you should be fine."

"Me work? Here…. I've been beaten… I can barely walk."

"Well you ran over to Gavin earlier… you mustn't hurt that much."

"Oh that exhausted me."

"For someone that is exhausted you sure talk a lot," muttered Ginny so only Hermione and Amy heard, "About utter crap too."

"Look," snapped Hermione, "I've been beaten with metal whips and I hurt for weeks, even after Gavin healed me. So get off your butt and be useful and set the table."

"Excuse me?" cried Clarissa, "How dare you speak to your brothers girlfriend like that!"

Amy dropped her knife and looked at Clarissa in disbelief, "Bullshit"

"No bullshit darlin'… it happened right after you left."

Amy backed away from the table and ran out of the kitchen.

"Gavin would never go out with a player like you," hissed Hermione, "He detests women like you… who have no self respect for themselves… argh! I just don't see such a thing happening. You had best stop lying before I murder you."

**!Z!**

Gavin and Harry jumped back as Amy ran past, tears streaming down her face.

"What the?" said Harry shocked.

A few seconds later a scared looking Clarissa ran up the stairs and straight into Gavin's arms. Harry immediately knew who it was.

"Get back here!" came a yell from the stairs.

Harry and Gavin looked as Hermione and Ginny walked up. Before Gavin could react Clarissa was kissing him fair on the lips.

"Oh my Merlin," came Ginny's voice, "She wasn't lying… Poor Amy."

"How could you Gavin?" said Hermione before running up the staircase calling Amy's name.

Clarissa pulled away smirking.

"Why did you do that?" hissed Gavin.

"Your mine now," purred Clarissa before prancing away.

Harry looked at Gavin his mouth open.

"She's a player," said Gavin.

"Amy likes you too," added Harry.

**A/N: There you all go! Hope you all liked…. Things are spicing up wouldn't you say?**

**Review!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	8. Lucky This Time

**A/N: Hey Everone. Well it is raining here in Queensland Australia… and I've been playing Harry Potter Quidditch on the X-Box. But I got bored so I chatted with me mum and decided that I would type up yet another Chapter for you all! So here I go with the story continuing on from where I left you all with the Gavin/Amy/Clarissa saga… and the other important plots of it all.**

**But firstly a vote: Should this be a three part series or just a two part? I have sort worked out what may happen in part three (I plan ahead sorry). Let me know in your reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: COZZA OWNS: GAVIN, AMY (THE CHARACTER), LORRAINE (THE CHARACTER), ALLAN, IVAN, HEATH AND CLARISSA. J.K ROWLING AND WARNER BROS OWN: THE REST.**

_Chapter Eight: Lucky This Time_

"Amy," called Hermione knocking on her distressed friends bedroom door, "It's Hermione. Please let me in."

"J-just g-go away," sobbed Amy, her voice muffled.

"Please Amy… let me in."

Hermione listened as she heard footsteps move across the floorboards towards the door. She heard the key turn, unlocking the door. Instantly at that sound Hermione opened the door and walked in shutting it behind her. She looked at her friend in sympathy and sat beside her on the old bed.

"Amy… I'm so sorry," said Hermione, rubbing her back.

"It's just that over the short period of knowing Gavin we bonded… we both have a lot in common… and I can't believe how much I've grown to like him!" blurted out Amy.

Hermione sighed, "Maybe I could talk to Gavin… get him to explain. Something is not right here I know it."

"Who wouldn't want Clarissa? She's pretty… everything a guy wants in a girl."

"Gavin doesn't like those type of women… he goes for girls like you Amy."

"Heh sure looked like to me he was into her."

Again Hermione sighed, "I know… that's why I'm going to corner that little wench and floor her."

"No Hermione! Don't! She's Lorraine's niece… keep the piece please."

"Fine… I'll go speak with Gavin."

"No! Don't… I'll be fine. I'll get over him."

Hermione went silent, "If that's what you want Amy. Than fine. But you are throwing away something special."

With that Hermione stood and left Amy alone in her room and went in search of Ginny.

**!Z!**

Gavin furiously slammed his fist into the kitchen table, startling Harry, who had taken over cooking dinner.

"Because of that lying… witch Amy hates me," said Gavin with such anger Harry had never seen him possess.

"Clam down man… perhaps you could explain it all to Amy," said Harry.

"Amy won't listen. On top of that my sister is pissed off with me, Clarissa reckons I'm hers."

"Something is off about that girl. She doesn't act as if she has left an abusive relationship."

"I know. But how do you go about catching her out?"

"Pick up any lies she says… liars always twist their story to make people feel bad for them."

"Like she has done with Lorraine."

Harry nodded.

"That means spending time with her. Amy will hate me more… Hermione will actually think I'm into her."

"How about if I spend time with her?"

"Than Hermione will hate you."

Harry sighed, "We have to work out a way to do this."

Suddenly an evil grin came across Gavin's face.

"What are you thinking?" asked Harry wearily.

"A liar potion."

"A what?"

"Liar Potion. What you do is slip some of it into their drink or food, enough to last a certain time. When they lie their face goes bright purple until they tell the entire truth to whoever they have lied too."

Harry nodded smiling, "Do you have any with you?"

"I'll have to check my trunk. Listen I'm going to find my sister and see if she will hear me out."

Harry nodded, "And I'll finish cooking… this stew thingy."

Gavin chuckled, "Pink aprons suit you Harry."

"Aww thanks."

Laughing Gavin ran up the kitchen staircase hoping his sister would listen to him.

**!Z!**

"So are all of these being sold yet?" asked Draco pointing to the various assortments on the bed the twins had just shown Draco, Blaise, Charlie, Bill and Percy.

"Well the mouth bomb is… so is the stomach bubble gurgler," said Fred, "But we need to touch up on the other ten."

Draco nodded, "How is your business going?"

"Great," said George, "We are opening up a shop in Hogsmeade next year."

"That's great."

The boys went silent as they heard two screaming voices outside the room.

"What's going on out there?" asked Blaise.

"Shh!" said Bill.

The guys went silent listening.

"You are nothing but a liar! I know Gavin well enough to know he isn't into women like you!" came a screaming, but dead serious voice.

"Well my guess is you don't darlin' as you saw him kiss me," same a sweet yet snarling voice.

"You had best start running or I will hex your arse out of this place and into the nearest active volcano you wench!"

"That's Hermione yelling," said Blaise, "What the hell is going on?"

Draco opened the door in time to see Clarissa send a curse at Hermione.

He jumped back in surprise knocking himself into Charlie as Hermione dropped her wand and shoved Clarissa to the floor before she was on top of her beating her.

"Hermione!" shouted Draco before him and Charlie pulled a struggling and cursing Hermione off Clarissa.

Blaise and Bill held Clarissa back, who was cursing at Hermione.

"What is going on?" asked Percy.

"That stupid… evil wench… you are a lair!" screamed Hermione.

"Draco man get her to a room… the darkness," said Blaise worriedly.

Draco nodded and with help from Charlie dragged Hermione into a room next door to the twins.

"You," said Blaise to Clarissa, "Stay out of her way if I were you. She is one witch no one dares to mess with."

"I'll mess with who I want," replied Clarissa, "I'd better go to Gavin what she has done to me…"

"Gavin? This has to do with Gavin?" asked Bill letting her go.

"Gavin and I are a couple and Amy doesn't like that fact."

Blaise raised his eyebrows, "Listen. I'm Amy's cousin. Don't. Mess. With. My. Friends. Or. Family."

Clarissa gave a dignified hmph and barged past the guys and down the stairs, sporting a black eye and a bleeding lip.

"Lorraine will have a spat about this," said Fred seriously, "But that girl is crazy."

"Talk about it," agreed George.

They guys again went silent as they heard Draco trying to clam Hermione down.

**!Z!**

"Mione please," said Draco calmly, "You aren't like this… I know you can hear me baby… don't let this thing get to you again."

Hermione fell to the ground screaming in pain. Unlike the other day when she went to kill herself, it had taken over her strongly, fighting it felt like having knifes stabbed all over you ten times in the one spot.

"I'll kill her… swear I will," screamed Hermione.

Draco watched on in agony as Hermione wrapped her arms around her ribs, rocking back and forth screaming. She opened her eyes, which had been shut in pain, and he saw them flicker from brown to black.

"Come on Hermione," said Draco anxiously, "You are better then this evil. I know you better than anyone else baby… fight this… for you, for Gavin, for Harry, Ginny, Blaise, the goodness of the world… for me."

Hermione screamed out in pain, worse than ever.

This was worse then any other time. Draco looked up at Charlie who was watching on, pale as a ghost.

"Go and get Dumbledore quickly. Tell him Hermione is fighting it and needs help. Also say Draco said it is worse then any other time."

Charlie nodded and hurriedly left shutting the door behind him.

Hermione continued rocking, fighting it with all her energy, which was starting to run low.

"Come on baby," coaxed Draco, "I'm here to help you. I will never, leave you again I swear."

Hermione bit her lower lip extremely hard causing her lip to bleed. Her fingernails dug into her skin under her shirt and Draco could see blood seeping through. He reached forward and went to touch her gently but Hermione screamed and slid away the darkness had her and it wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

**!Z!**

Charlie ran through the halls of Grimmauld Place towards Dumbledore's head quarters, he was still pale as a ghost, his freckles having gone white too. Those who saw him as he ran called out but all he replied was, "Needs help."

He gave Mrs Weasley a scare and a half that she went off in search of her other sons.

He reached Dumbledore's door, knocked once and entered.

"Charlie, what is wrong?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

"Its Hermione. She is fighting it and needs help. Draco said it is worse than any other time," replied Charlie in one breath.

"Where is she?" asked Narcissa who was still their.

"The room next door to Fred and George's."

Narcissa and Dumbledore were both gone with a crack.

"Why didn't I think that?" muttered Charlie before apperating back himself.

**!Z!**

Draco looked up from Hermione to Narcissa and Dumbledore.

"How long has she been fighting it?" asked Dumbledore.

"Ten minutes… normally this is all over and done within five minutes… but it has her with a strong grip," said Draco, "What do we do?"

"Keep talking to her. I'll ask the other's what set this off," said Dumbledore before exiting the room.

"Mione baby… I know you can hear me," said Draco, "Fight this… don't think of whatever is pissing you off… think of the good times."

Hermione screamed in pain again, her head resting on her knees as she screamed, her hands grabbing her hair tightly.

Draco looked up at his mother desperate, "What if she never beats it?"

"Don't think like that," replied Narcissa, "Keep your thoughts positive."

"You are thinking the same thing Mum."

Narcissa sighed, "I know… if she doesn't, we will deal with it then. Try and hug her."

"She won't let me touch her at all. She slides away."

"Try now… does she have her wand?"

"No."

"Try and hug her Draco."

Draco slowly slid forward to Hermione. He reached out and gently placed and hand on her arm. Hermione's head snapped up, her eyes flickered black to brown continuously.

"Mione… tell me when Harry's birthday is?" asked Draco.

"Why should I care about scar head?" snapped Hermione before saying, "July 31st… he'll be 19."

"Good… what about Gavin's?" Slowly Draco slid closer.

"That bozo ha! I don't care."

"Yes you do. He is your brother."

"He's a disgrace that's what!"

"No he's not Hermione. You love your brother."

"August 4th. He'll be 22."

"What about my birthday?"

"Why would I know that? You left me saying you needed a drink!"

"I know Hermione… I'm sorry about that."

"August 10th. You'll be 19."

He slid closer placing an arm around her back, "Baby… I know you are there… I know you aren't this darkness. You are Hermione Granger… a descendent of Merlin himself. He chose you to be on the light side… not the dark side that your parents wanted."

Hermione started shaking, screaming as quiet as she could as her body started to try and reject the darkness. Draco pulled Hermione close and kept hold of her tightly as she fought for what was right.

**!Z!**

"All we know Sir is that Clarissa did something major to get Hermione worked up. We heard screaming and when we came out Clarissa sent a curse at Hermione which she blocked than she dropped her wand and flew for her… they were full on fighting," said Blaise, "That's when we stepped in and pulled them apart. I saw Hermione had black eyes and knew she had to be away from everyone to calm down."

Dumbledore nodded, "But you do not know the real case behind it?"

"No Sir."

"I see. Do you know who might?"

"I think Gavin is involved and Amy as well."

Dumbledore nodded than walked back into the bedroom to see Draco smiling as he hugged a crying Hermione.

"She's okay," said Narcissa, "Shaken up a lot but fine."

"I see. We need to have a word with Gavin and Amy."

"Indeed," nodded Narcissa seriously, "Should I send one of those boys outside to find them and send them to your office?"

"I doubt having them in the same room would help this matter. I dare say the best way to go about this is you speak with Amy and I shall talk with Gavin. Also we will need to speak to Lorraine about her niece. Do you know where she would be?"

"Her and Molly are cleaning Alan and Ivan's bedroom I think."

Dumbledore nodded, "I see. I shall send Charlie to send Gavin to my office and Blaise to send Amy to your reading room."

Narcissa nodded and looked at Draco and Hermione, "Draco take her to your room and get her too sleep. She will need all the rest she can from now on in."

Draco nodded and softly spoke to Hermione, who after a minute or two nodded in agreement to what Draco had said.

**!Z!**

Gavin sighed as he left the fifth room he had looked in, in search of his younger sister. He'd checked her bedroom, Draco's room, Harry's room, the library and the drawing room (all he saw in there was an annoyed Clarissa as Alan and Ivan fought over a toy floating broom).

"Where the hell is she?" snapped Gavin pounding the wall in frustration.

"Gavin!" came a deep booming voice behind him.

Gavin jumped and spun around to see Charlie looking at him concerned.

"Oh hey Charlie," said Gavin claming down, "What's up?"

"Dumbledore wants to see you in his office now."

"What about?"

"He said he will fill you in on the matter when you get to his office. Fourth floor the big timber doors with gold handles. You can't miss them."

"Okay thanks," nodded Gavin before apperating to the fourth floor.

He looked around him and noticed the doors Charlie had described at the end of the hall. With a heavy, nervous sigh Gavin walked towards them. He raised one hand and knocked hard, twice."

"Come in Gavin," said Dumbledore.

Gavin walked in and shut the door softly behind him. He took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk and felt more nervous as Fawkes eyed him carefully.

"What do you wish to see me about Albus?" asked Gavin in the calmest voice he could muster up.

"Your sister has just had to battle the darkness inside her again. Except this time it was worse then any other time she has had too. Her emotions were at a point where they were uncontrollable. All anyone knows is Clarissa is involved, you are involved and so is Amy. Do you care to explain to me Gavin the details of this?"

Gavin took a deep breath.

**!Z!**

"Hey Amy," said Blaise walking into his cousins room, "Narcissa wants to see you in her office room now."

"I don't want to go," replied Amy shutting her magazine she was reading, beside her she had a tray of Honey Dukes chocolate.

"It's a serious matter… Hermione had the darkness come over her again… you, Gavin and Clarissa are all involved."

"Oh Merlin! Is Hermione alright?"

"Luckily she is. This is the worst one yet. They want to find out what brought her emotions to a point of no return."

Amy sighed and sat up, she placed the lid on her chocolate tray and stood up, wiping crumbs off her skirt.

"Okay… lead me to Narcissa's office."

Blaise nodded and walked ahead of his cousin, who followed closely behind him, her eyes focused on the ground.

"You aren't going to see Gavin Amy," said Blaise, "He's in Dumbledore's office."

"Oh… and Clarissa?"

"Not around here. I don't think she is game to show her face around this part of the house for a long time."

Amy nodded, "Okay then."

Blaise looked back at his cousin, sympathy in his eyes, "You really like Gavin don't you?"

"I do… but hey he's just a guy."

"Not just a guy Amy… he suits you."

"Suits me?" chuckled Amy, "Does his hair colour suit my skin or something?"

Blaise grinned, "You know what I mean!"

"You can be such a bozo at time Blaise Mark Zabini."

"That's why I'm your favourite cousin."

"You are my only cousin."

"Oh… true. Well here we are," said Blaise indicating two big doors, "I'll see you at lunch."

Amy nodded and Blaise gave her a much-needed hug.

With a smile Amy entered Narcissa's office.

**!Z!**

After Gavin told Dumbledore the whole Amy – Gavin – Clarissa saga, and how Clarissa seemed to be a player and a liar, he breathed deeply and focused on Dumbledore's clam face.

"So Clarissa is not who she has made us older adults think she is? You are guessing she has not been beaten from her actions?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well yes. She does not act like it at all."

"I see. And she must of said something to Hermione to drive her emotions which were just under control to a point where they weren't?"

"Exactly," nodded Gavin, "Harry and I are going to test her with a liar potion… if you will let us. Lorraine will not believe what we say due too Clarissa being her family… we need proof that she is a liar. Many skilled liars can beat the affects of a truth potion and liar potion is stronger and more reliable."

"Liar potion is only a recent creation too… many Wizards or Witches have never had it used on them too."

"Than you give Harry and I permission?"

"Yes I do. It Clarissa is going to cause problems than I wish not to have her here where she will upset Hermione or any other house guests."

Gavin nodded, "Is Hermione okay?"

"Thankfully Draco brought her back completely, but if this happens again there is no saying she will beat it. It had a strong hold of her this time. Next time it may have hold of her for good."

**!Z!**

"So you are saying all started due to feelings for Gavin?" asked Narcissa, "You like Gavin, and you saw Clarissa kissing Gavin and that was the domino that was bummed to set the whole line off."

"Yes. I never knew Hermione would get so angry or worked up about this," replied Amy.

"I the emotions of this event built up on many other emotions the poor girl is dealing with just broke the bottle she had many bottled up in. But is obvious Clarissa means trouble."

Amy nodded whole-heartedly, "But Lorraine won't listen to assumptions that her niece means trouble."

"I know. That is why Lorraine cannot find out until we get the proof to get Clarissa out of here."

Amy nodded, "How do we do that?"

"I will speak to Dumbledore about it soon. But now I need to tell you this."

Amy frowned curiously.

"Gavin you are most likely saying is just a another guy who you will get over in no time flat. But I get the feeling you have never met anyone quite like him. And I agree with you, he is quite a mature young man. Don't give up on him, or let anyone else patch up your relationship with him. Only you and him can work this one out. So that means, don't give up on him! Maybe it was Clarissa who kissed him to get to you… maybe Gavin doesn't like her. You will never know until you ask him yourself. To make something happen you both have to work for it. None else can make it work but you and him."

Amy smiled, "You are right Narcissa… you are spot on right. No more pigging out on chocolate to drown my sorrows or reading trashy love stories in Romance Magazine… I'm going to get him."

Narcissa smiled and patted Amy on the hand, "That's the spirit. But first I think Harry is cooking by himself, let's go help the poor fellow."

**!Z!**

Draco pulled the quilt up around Hermione and smiled at her. Hermione half smiled and yawned a little.

"You get some sleep and I will come get you when dinner is ready," said Draco.

"It's lunch soon, not dinner," replied Hermione.

"Forget lunch. You need to sleep Hermione."

Hermione nodded and yawned again. Draco kissed her on the lips once, than on the forehead.

"See you later," said Draco as he walked to the door. He glanced back at Hermione as he opened it and smiled when he saw she was asleep.

He walked out and shut the door behind him and smiled when he saw Lorraine.

"I thought you were helping Molly," said Draco falling into step beside her.

"Oh Molly ran off somewhere," replied Lorraine, "How has your day been?"

"Interesting. Yours?"

"10 year old and 8 year old boys make a hell of a mess. Can you believe Alan 11 next month?"

"What is next month?"

"July. He goes to Hogwarts in September for his first year. Ivan is very jealous."

Draco chuckled, "I can remember my first year. I was a snotty little brat jealous of Harry."

"Why? Because he was friends with Hermione?"

"No… I can't remember why I was, all I know is I was."

Lorraine nodded, "Alan wants to be in Gryffindor."

"Oh… Gryffindor."

"Ahh yes, you were in Slytherin weren't you?"

Draco nodded, "Wasn't that bad. Severus let us do what we wanted."

"Don't tell Alan that… I don't want him thinking he can do what he wants."

"I won't. I'll just tell him about the parties we had."

Lorraine gave Draco a startled look.

"Kidding Lorraine! Clam down!"

"Don't scare me like that will you?"

Draco smiled sweetly, "Ah, its all part of my personality."

"And how Hermione puts up with you is a mystery to me."

Draco and Lorraine laughed as they headed down to the kitchen for a Harry Potter lunch.

**A/N: Well… let me know what ya all think! And you know how to do that right?**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	9. The Strength Of Power

**A/N: Well I got an email off my bestfriend, Amy saying she couldn't wait for another chapter as she wants to know what is going to happen with the Gavin/Amy/Clarissa triangle. So my brothers and my Mum's boyfriend are watching King Arthur (top movie by the way!), my Mum is on her comp and our flat mate is on his computer so I decided to hop on the comp in my room and type up another Chapter for my bestie and my loyal readers and reviewer's. Oh and I can't do anything extreme at the moment, my knee is in a brace due to it being injured again.**

**So thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming, those of you who read but don't review... please review if you can! And onto another Chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Well I own the character's: Gavin, Heath, Lorraine, Amy, Ivan, Allen and Clarissa. The rest, except the plot, belong to Ms Rowling and Warner Bro's.**

_Chapter Nine: The Strength Of Power_

Lunch and the rest of the day passed. Finally night set in, Hermione woke in time for a wonderful Mrs Weasley meal and was now on her way to Dumbledore's office at his and Narcissa's request. **(A/N: No Amy nothing is going on between Dumbledore and Narcissa... sorry for those of you who thought or wanted that... who know's... one day I might even write another Harry Fic that isn't a Hermione/Draco story.) **

Hermione forced a smile on her face as she passed Clarissa, who just ignored her in reply and kept walking to who know's where. Once outside Dumbledore's office Hermione knocked on the door and let herself in once she heard Dumbledore allow her entrance. She stepped into the grand office and took a seat beside a smiling Narcissa.

"Hello Hermione," said Dumbledore kindly, "How are you feeling this evening?"

"Okay I guess," replied Hermione, "So what is it you wish to see me about?"

"I am aware that Narcissa told you about your relation to Merlin and how you have been chosen to have his power's and kindness. But, you are wondering why you have not been able to use them am I correct?"

Hermione nodded, "That is what Voldemort was trying to do, that way he could control me and make me use my powers to his advantage."

"Correct. But unlocking your power's is dangerous."

"It is? How?"

"Unlocking your powers and teaching you to use them," said Narcissa calmly, "Could kill you. Had you been taught how to at a younger age, you would've been more safe and prepared. But everyone was too worried about Harry to focus on you. This is part of the reason why you have the darkness control problems so often. You have not been taught how to control both sides correctly. And it does not help that your emotions are so... overloaded at this time."

Hermione nodded, slightly shocked.

"What we have asked you to come here for is to ask you if you would like to be taught how to unlock your powers and control them so you will be able to control the darkness within you," said Dumbledore seriously.

"Hermione, you are the key too this new war that is brewing between good and evil again... you alone and right the Wizarding world, destroy all evil that Lucius is creating," added Narcissa.

Hermione looked slightly distraught at what she was hearing. She took a deep breath and let it exhale slowly to calm herself.

"We need to know your choice Hermione," said Dumbledore.

"I know the consequences are deadly. But if I don't try many people will die at the hands of Lucius," said Hermione, "If I do try this I may succeed and I can save many innocent people."

"So you will do this?" asked Narcissa placing a hand on Hermione's arm.

Hermione looked at Narcissa and nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Very well," said Dumbledore nodding, "Training will begin tomorrow at 10am. We will train in the drawing room. I am sure Alan and Ivan will find something other than TV to occupy them.

**!Z!**

It was now the next morning Blaise was the first up as he strolled into the Kitchen and started brewing fresh coffee. He walked into the pantry and grabbed a box of muggle cereal.

"Coco Pop's. Just like a chocolate milkshake... only crunchy," read Blaise with raised eyebrows, "Muggle's are strange people. They hardly drink Pumpkin Juice...its all sugar stuff."

"Blaise quit talking to yourself," came a voice, "People will start saying I'm dating a Mad Man."

"A very sexy loveable Mad Man," replied Blaise walking out of the pantry a smile on his face.

Ginny chuckled and walked over to Blaise and planted a kiss on his lips.

"What was that again? I really didn't get a proper taste of that," smirked Blaise as he placed the box on the table and pulled Ginny towards him. His arms were snug around her waist, hers around his neck.

"Hmm... when was the last time we were alone together?" murmured Blaise.

"Not since the night of my graduation," replied Ginny, "It's now the... 10th of June... the first time we have been alone."

Blaise sighed, "We need to create more you me time hmm?"

"Let's make the most of it now."

Ginny leaned up and connected their limps in a deep, loving kiss. Blaise's hands roamed Ginny's back and lower, as hers played with his dark hair. Each other's tongue's roamed each other's just as bad as their hands that was until a cough broke the make out session.

The two broke a part to see Bill standing at the doorway.

"Morning," said Bill, "If Mum saw that she would have a fit."

Ginny and Blaise both were red in the cheeks, and hurriedly got busy making breakfast.

"Don't panic. I won't tell a soul okay?"

"Thanks Bill," said Ginny quietly as she sat down in a seat with a bowl of Frosty Flakes.

Bill smiled as Mrs Weasley came in humming a happy tuneless tune, "Morning dears."

Bill replied a happy morning as Ginny and Blaise mumbled their's, still embarrassed about their interruption.

**!Z!**

Amy exited her room at twenty past nine dressed in her home best. Jeans and a pale yellow singlet top with no shoes. Casual compared to her work outfits. She walked down the stairs with a bounce in her step, compared to most of yesterday's walking.

The bounce stayed in her step even as the evil witch herself, Clarissa passed her. Clarissa smiled sneeringly as Amy just rolled her eyes and kept on walking.

"Good morning Hermione!" called Amy as she spotted the brunette exiting her room the floor below her, as she was walking next to the stair railing.

Hermione looked up at the higher floor and smiled, "Morning Amy! You seem happy."

"I am. Narcissa's chat, the one I told you and Ginny about late last night has really helped me."

"Are you going to take her advice and not give up with out a fight?"

Amy ran the last few steps until she was walking beside Hermione to the kitchen, "Do you think I should?"

"Well yes. I mean you seriously like my brother. He explained to me everything directly after dinner last night about what happened."

"Tell me."

Hermione sighed, "Ask him yourself Amy. That is the first key to working everything out."

"Ask him myself?" cried Amy, "Are you crazy Hermione?"

"Not as crazy as you will be if you don't ask him. Beside's I think he wants you to hear about it all from him, not some one else."

Amy groaned a little, "Okay fine. I will talk to Gavin today and ask him what happened. Who knew guys could be so much trouble?"

"Don't say that to me. I've just been through boy trouble and I came out a winner with my man. Any who, enough about men. Today I could die."

"Gee Hermione, you sound so carefree about that fact."

Hermione, last night had told her friends, Draco and Gavin over a cup of hot chocolate, the risks of unlocking her powers. As she had expected they were against the fact of her going to take on such a big risk, but Hermione being whom she was put forward her case saying if she didn't innocent people will die at the hands of Lucius Malfoy and she wasn't going to let that happen if she could.

Hermione knew life was full of risks, and this was just another one to take... only she could die taking on this risk... but she was game. The hat didn't put her in Gryffindor to be a wimp now did it?

"I could only die Amy," replied Hermione after a few seconds of silence.

"Only die? Only DIE? Hermione, if you die many people will... literally stop living!"

"Oh, like who?"

Gavin, Harry, Blaise, Ginny, me... and hello, Draco!"

"Least you all will know that I died in honour of trying to save the world."

Amy sighed, "You die Hermione... no one will be the same."

"No one is the same after someone dies Amy. I learnt that last year."

Before Amy could reply Hermione walked away down the kitchen stairs."

**!Z!**

Draco, Blaise and Ginny watched as Hermione entered the drawing room, the door locked shut behind her with a click of the lock.

Blaise stood up right from leaning over the railing above the first floor; they were all standing on second floor landing.

"She could die." whispered Ginny, "Why is she doing this?"

"Like she said to us last night," said Harry coming down the stairs from the third floor, "She is the key to the coming war. That is her reason."

"Tell me," said Draco turning to face Harry, "Will you be saying that at her funeral if she dies? Will you say Hermione was the key to this war, will you? Had everyone not focused all their fucking attention on you Potter, Hermione would already have learnt to control her powers!"

Harry's eyes narrowed before he spoke in a calm, yet anger tipped voice, "Did you seriously think I wanted to have all the attention on me? Did I ask Voldemort to make me the boy who lived? Did I stroll up to him and ask him to kill my parents, my godfather my BEST FRIEND? DID I MALFOY? NO I didn't! Hermione is my best friend in case you forgot! I am scared she could die today too, you asked why she was doing this and I answered the question. How about I do you all a favour and just cease to exist."

Harry turned and ran back up stairs towards his room. Ginny sighed and looked at Draco shaking her head before chasing after Harry.

Draco rubbed his face with a single hand and looked at Blaise.

"I ain't saying anything," said Blaise calmly.

"But you want too. I can tell Blaise."

Blaise glanced up the staircase where Ginny had just disappeared up chasing Harry; he then turned his attention back to Draco, "Harry and Hermione are like brother and sister Draco. I know you love Hermione but you also need to realize that you aren't the only one who cares for her as well. Yes, Hermione may die; everybody in this house is aware of that and worrying about it. So don't go jumping down people's throats."

"I know Blaise."

"Than why did you jump down Harry's?"

"I don't know... maybe because we are all on edge at the moment?"

"Right... well. I'm going to go read or something," said Blaise before turning and walking to his bedroom leaving Draco to ponder in his own thoughts.

**!Z!**

"Calm yourself Hermione," said Narcissa softly, "Tension within yourself will not help release the power inside of you."

For the past ten minutes Dumbledore and Narcissa's main goal was to calm Hermione's nerves down and rid the tension she was feeling inside of her. So far both had, had little, if not, any success.

"No one is here to burden you with your troubles. Forget the problems you have been dealing with lately, forget other people's trouble's you have to help solve. It is only you, your free mind and your power that now exists within this room."

Hermione let out a long breath, her eyes were closed and her wand was taken from her.

"Do you feel free?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes," replied Hermione.

"Is your mind empty?"

"Yes."

"What can you feel running through your veins?"

"Power."

"Is the power good?"

"Yes."

"Can you feel it in your fingers?"

"Yes."

"Open your eyes, but don't focus on anything but what you see in front of you."

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. Before her stood a boggart. In her third year Hermione feared for her grades and being told she failed. Now she saw Lucius sneering at her with a dagger in one hand and a wand in the other.

"I want you to try wandless magic Hermione," said Dumbledore, "Let the power flow through you, not your wand. Banish the boggart for good."

Hermione took deep breaths, watching as the boggart Lucius stalked towards her, laughing evilly as he raised the dagger.

Hermione raised her right hand and starred the boggart Lucius in the eye. The power was building, stronger than anything else Hermione had ever felt in her life. Her lungs tightened, making it harder for her to breathe. The rate of her heartbeat increased per second, but still the power built and focused Hermione was remaining.

Dumbledore and Narcissa both were alarmed as Hermione began to have beads of sweat trickle down her face.

"Riddikulus!" cried Hermione.

Dumbledore pulled Narcissa back as an exploding golden light protruded from Hermione's right hand. The golden light caused Narcissa and Dumbledore to shield their eyes, but still they watched, half blinded as the boggart Lucius was struck with it and destroyed into nothing.

"Oh wow," gasped Narcissa as the light diminished to a low glow then to nothing.

Both Narcissa and Dumbledore blinked a few times before regaining all eyesight.

"That was wonderful Hermione," said Narcissa before looking to where Hermione stood.

Only she wasn't standing, lying on the floor, a cut on her foreheads from crashing into a table corner was Hermione.

**!Z!**

"Gavin," said Amy softly poking her head into his room to see him lying on his bed reading the Daily Prophet.

The young wizard lowered the paper and looked up at the door to see who was there. His eye's widened a little at the shock of the visitor being Amy.

"A-Amy," said Gavin sitting up right, "Hi."

"Hi... umm, can we talk? Please?"

"Sure, come in. Just shut the door behind you."

Amy walked in, shutting the door as she entered. She then walked to his desk chair and turned it to face him before sitting down.

"So... you want to talk," said Gavin.

"Yeah. About yesterday's events."

"The Clarissa part."

Amy nodded, "You explained to Hermione what happened. I asked her to tell me but she said I should hear it off you. And that's what I've come to do. Hear what you have to say about it."

"Right. Well you see I don't like Clarissa one bit. She has an obsession problem with me. I've said to her that I am not interested in her at all. What you saw was her kissing me. She just literally jumped on me and kissed me as you, Hermione and Ginny came out of the kitchen."

Amy nodded, "That doesn't surprise me. She seems to be the type."

Gavin nodded, "I don't want you to hate me Amy."

"I don't hate you Gavin. Maybe we can start over? What do you say?"

Gavin smiled, which caused Amy to melt on the inside, not that her expression showed it, "I think that's a great idea. Hi, I'm Gavin Granger. I'm Hermione's older brother."

Amy stuck out her hand and shook hands with Gavin, "I'm Amy Zabini, Blaise's oldest and only cousin."

"Nice to meet you Amy."

"Nice to meet you as well Gavin."

Both smiled and began chatting away as if Clarissa never existed.

**!Z!**

Clarissa stood up right, breathing hard as she glared at the closed wooden door. She had followed Amy secretly from the kitchen to Gavin's bedroom door and had heard nearly every word of their conversation. She could now hear Amy laughing as Gavin tickled her.

This was not what Clarissa had planned. She had planned for Gavin to fall for her. Than she would screw him, dump him and move on to the next victim - Harry Potter.

Wouldn't that make headlines, her dating Harry Potter? She would be famous, envied by other women. But she couldn't do Harry over yet. She still had to leave her mark on Gavin Granger. And Amy wasn't helping any of it.

Clarissa had to get her out of the way soon before Gavin fell in love with her. There was only one way Clarissa knew how too. One word said it all.

Murder.

**!Z!**

"Harry please talk to me," pleaded Ginny kneeling beside Harry as he lay on his bed, face down, "I know I'm not Ron... but I have known you nearly my whole life now. Surely you know you can talk to me?"

"It's nothing Ginny, just something pathetic," mumbled Harry.

"Nothing is pathetic Harry. Even the smallest problems in life play a role."

"Ginny, I'm just feeling sorry for myself."

"Why is that Harry? What makes you feel self pity?"

Finally Harry sat up. He pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes before putting them back on.

"Talk Harry."

"It's just everything Ginny. I'm not one to deal with my emotions properly. And now it seems everything in life has caught up with me. Ranging from Sirius's death, to Ron's death. I can't cope with loss. What if Hermione dies today? It will be my fault again! If everyone hadn't focused on me, they could've trained Hermione when she was younger. But they didn't and now they are training her and she could die! The people I care about the most always die Ginny! They always do!"

"Harry that's not true. It's not your fault."

"How isn't it Ginny? Answer that."

Ginny sighed, "Ron didn't die because of you. He was murdered. Sirius died from a fall. Not because of you."

"But both times involved me."

"Both times involved more people than you Harry. Many people were involved in those fights. Every one was fighting for a cause. You need to realize that fact Harry. Everyone was fighting for love and freedom, for revenge against those who murdered loved ones."

Harry was silent as he took in everything Ginny said. It was true and Harry now realized it. Beating himself up wasn't going to change or bring back dead people. Now he knew that, maybe he could move on with life.

"Thanks Ginny," smiled Harry, "You are a good friend to have."

Ginny smiled and hugged Harry, "You can talk to me whenever you need help."

With that, Ginny stood and left only to hear loud noises of voices and running feet coming from the first floor. Ginny ran to the railing and looked down to see Hermione being led to a bedroom on a stretcher. She was pale white and still as a rock.

"Harry!" screamed Ginny, "Harry come quick!"

Harry came tearing out of his room to the railing and looked down, "Oh no... not Hermione... she can't be."

"Narcissa is crying. M-maybe s-she is dead," cried Ginny.

**A/N: Cozza is evil! Yeah... I am. So is Hermione dead? Will Clarissa murder Amy? Yes Real Amy I can hear you saying: Don't you kill Amy or Hermione!**

**But I don't even know who is who or what's going to happen... I make stuff up as I write. It works out most times.... anyway review and I will try to update before Christmas! Also I have a new story up, not a Draco/Hermione one (gasp)… this one is a Blaise/Ginny Fiction one. Take a look and let me know what you think.**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	10. Keeping Hope Alive

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Okay, sorry if I get this up after Christmas but I am going to TRY to get my chapters up before Christmas… if not well than I hope you had a great one. Thanks all for the reviews! Hugs to you all and a big hug to my best friend for emailing me her ideas, I am very grateful Amy! Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: WELL I OWN THE CHARCTERS: Gavin, Lorraine, Amy, Alan, Ivan, Heath and evil nasty Clarissa whom we all hate! Glad you all hate her… you were all meant too. Oh and err the rest belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**

_Chapter Ten: Keeping Hope Alive_

"Someone go get Madam Pompfrey!" ordered Dumbledore as he levitated Hermione on a stretcher up to her room.

Mr Weasley disappeared with a pop as Amy cam tearing down the stairs.

"I'm a doctor Albus," said Amy, "Why did you call for a bloody nurse for?"

"Poppy is one of my most trusted healers."

Amy shook her head, "And I'm chopped liver."

"No time to argue!" yelled Narcissa, "Hermione is dying here!"

"Take her too one of the rooms with the bed in the middle of the room… I will need plenty of space to work," said Amy.

She looked around to see Lorraine watching, looking pale.

"Lorraine, go to my room and get my bag of Healing gear. It has the St Mungo's logo on it. Gavin… get me a damp cloth and some water. She is burning up."

"Where is Draco?" cried Narcissa looking around and not noticing her son.

"The balcony," said Blaise, "I'll go get him."

Narcissa nodded and she opened up a bedroom door. Dumbledore levitated the stretcher over to the bed and with help from Mrs Weasley, her and Amy lifted Hermione onto the bed.

Amy looked at Hermione's face. She was a deathly white with bead of sweat all over he face. Her clothes were clinging to her damp, sweaty body.

"Here is your bag," said Lorraine, "What do you want me to do?"

"Does Hermione wear tank tops under her button up shirt?" asked Amy.

"Yes," said Gavin, "Whenever she gets hot, she just unbuttons her shirts."

"Thanks," said Amy taking the bowl of water and cloth from him.

Mrs Weasley ushered the guys out and shut the door, only to have it opened by Madam Pompfrey. Again Mrs Weasley shut the door.

"Before you get started," said Amy eyeing the MEDI nurse, "I'm a doctor from St Mungo's, Hermione's boss… so I have everything under control."

"I will help in anyway I can," replied Pompfrey.

Amy nodded, "Unbutton her top for me."

Pompfrey nodded and Amy rummaged through her bag before pulling out a stethoscope. She put it on and once the buttons were undone she listened for Hermione's heart beat.

Everyone was silent. Narcissa was crying with Mrs Weasley comforting her. Lorraine was still pale and Ginny was fidgeting, biting her bottom lip.

"Her heartbeat is weak. The power she unlocked has knocked her around badly," said Amy calmly, "I need to give her a heart strengthen potion to increase the heart beats… if I don't she could die."

"But that is dangerous!" cried Pompfrey.

"It's all we can do… but we also need to stop this fever before it hits her full force. If it does than that will kill her. Poppy, could you please heal her cut? Molly wipe her face over with the damp cloth. I will talk to the others and see if Gavin has any heart strengthen potion I can use… and anything to kill the fever. Lorraine do you have anything?"

Lorraine shook her head before Amy walked out.

**!Z!  
**

Blaise swung open the balcony door to find Draco leaning against the brick wall gazing at the sky. He looked up at Blaise and gave him a small smile.

"Draco you have to come now," said Blaise breathless, "Hermione… she could die… the power nearly killed her."

Draco stood up fast and looked at Blaise, his face had gone pale, "You are lying aren't you?"

"I'm not! Amy is tending to her now!"

Before Blaise could say another word Draco pushed past him and pelted down the corridor. He leaned over the railing and saw Amy talking to all the guys their. Gavin was turning and running up stairs. Harry was leaning on the wall looking every pale.

Draco turned and ran down the stairs past Gavin and stopped right in front of Amy, "What's wrong with her? Is she dead? Tell me!"

"Calm down Draco, I can save her. Her heart is weak, but if I administer the heart strengthen potion to her I can regulate her heartbeats to a normal pace… but I have to be able to do it within 12 hours. She has the start of a fever. If the fever takes hold, it will kill her with her heart the way it is."

"Okay… if she lives… how will she be afterwards?"

"Weak and tired for a while. Her strength will grow to what it was before this over time. How long… I can't predict that now."

"Just as long as she lives… that's all I care about."

Amy nodded as Clarissa strolled down the stairs. Everyone looked at her, including Dumbledore.

"Did some one die?" she drawled coolly.

"Go away Clarissa," replied Amy, "No one is in the mood for your games."

Clarissa shot Amy a death glare but said no more due to Dumbledore watching her.

"Alan and Ivan are watching TV if you wish to see your cousins," said Mr Weasley, "Lorraine sent them their."

Clarissa nodded and barged past Fred and Bill.

"Amy!" cried Gavin running down stairs, "I have the heart strengthen one."

"What about fever killer?"

"I have it at my shop… not with me."

"I have to give her both within ten minutes of each other."

Gavin looked at Dumbledore, "I have to go get them."

"Go," agreed Dumbledore, "Draco you will go with him. You have twenty minutes."

Draco and Gavin nodded and with a loud crack, both were gone.

Amy nodded to the others and turned to walk back into the room as the door burst open and Pompfrey screamed at Amy, "SHE'S HAVING A FIT!"

Amy ran into the room, followed by the guys.

Sure enough there was Hermione jolting about. Her hands were closed into fists as she moved all about on the bed, blankets were sliding off her and the lamp on the bedside table beside her was swaying side to side.

"Oh Merlin," said Amy, "How much power did she unlock?"

"I-I don't know," said Narcissa watching with tears streaming down her face.

"What do we do?" asked Lorraine.

"Hold her down… she can't hurt herself. Lorraine her left leg, Molly her right leg, Harry her left arm, I take her right."

The four pinned Hermione down as she jolted over and over again. Her fever was burning worse and her blood flow was slowing down.

If Gavin and Draco didn't get back in time, Hermione was dead for sure.

**!Z!  
**

Clarissa sighed as Alan whacked Ivan on the arm and grabbed the remote.

"Will you both please grow up?" cried Clarissa; "I have a question for you both anyway."

The two troublesome boys turned to face Clarissa waiting for the question.

"What do you think of Amy?"

"She is very nice and is Mummy's friend. She came over to one of Mummy's parties once," said Ivan, "And she came to my party and gave me a toy broom! A toy Firebolt!"

"Alan? What do you think of her?"

"Why do you want to know?" replied Alan frowning at his cousin.

"I am just wondering."

"She's nicer than you. Prettier than you and dresses like a real lady."

Clarissa scowled, "I dress like a lady."

"No you dress like those ladies who stand at the entrance of Knockturn Alley."

"I do not!"

"I've seen girls like you in magazines our cousin Rufus reads. Anyway Amy is my friend, Mum's friend and Ivan's friend."

"Yeah well Amy is going to die someday."

"We are all going to die someday stupid," replied Alan before turning to watch Rugrat's All Grown Up.

Clarissa glared at her cousin's before standing up and walking out and heading to the kitchen to plot her first ever murder.

**!Z!  
**

"I have the fever killer potion out the back," said Gavin, "I only have it on the shelf's during winter."

Draco and Gavin ran to the back to the store to the storage room. It was stacked to the roof with crates. All were various sizes.

"Right," said Draco, "Which crate exactly?"

"The K section."

Draco followed Gavin down an isle to the K section.

"Found it," said Gavin pulling the crate out.

He opened it and grabbed three vials and pocketed them.

"Ready?" asked Draco.

"Ready to go where?" drawled a voice behind Draco.

Draco looked at Gavin who had gone pale. Draco turned around to meet the smirk of his ever so unlovable father.

"What are you doing here?" said Draco gripping his wand.

"Where is the blasted girl?"

"Who?"

"Ellawise!"

"There is no Ellawise," snapped Draco, "Ellawise doesn't exist."

"You know very well who I mean boy. Don't make me force it out of you!"

Draco glared at his father, "You can't force anything out of me. Or Gavin. So I suggest you fuck off."

Lucius grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled him towards him.

"Gavin go!" said Draco, "I'll be fine! Just get the potion to Amy."

Gavin nodded and left with a crack leaving Draco to deal with Lucius.

**!Z!**

"Why isn't she stopping?" said Pompfrey, "I've never seen this before."

"Neither have I," said Amy, "Her fever has worsened. She needs the potions quickly if she is too live. The fit has weakened her greatly. It will be months before she is to recover fully."

"We may not have months," came a breathless voice at the door.

Amy looked over her shoulder and saw Gavin walking towards her. Gavin placed the vials on the bedside table, before noticing Hermione.

"W-what's going on?"

"Hold her arm down for me Gavin," replied Amy, which he did.

Everyone watched as Amy pulled out too empty needles. First she opened the heart strengthen potion and filled the needle with the potion.

"Okay, this I know she will feel. Hold her down tight."

Amy walked over to beside Gavin and cleaned an area of her skin. She inhaled a deep breath and stuck the needle in. Hermione's whole body tensed as Amy pushed the potion into her, exhaling as she did so.

Hurriedly she got the second needle ready, recleaned the same patch of skin and inserted the needle.

As Amy removed the needle Hermione's body relaxed as the fit subsided, she twitched once or twice before inhaling a deep breath.

"Is s-she okay?" asked Ginny.

Amy smiled, "She will live."

Mrs Weasley and Narcissa hugged happily.

"Gavin," said Dumbledore, "What did you mean by not having months?"

"M-mum."

Everyone stopped talking a looked at the door to see Draco fall to the ground.

"Draco!" screamed Narcissa running to him.

She rolled him over to his back and saw that he was covered in cuts and bruises. He was still breathing, deep shallow breaths.

"What happened?" asked Narcissa looking at Gavin.

"We were about to leave when Lucius showed up… him and Draco were arguing and when Lucius grabbed Draco, he told me to leave and… that's all that I know."

Draco opened his eyes and sat up a little, "He used the body binding spell on me and beat me… he wants Hermione… he will do anything to draw her to where he believes she belongs."

"We need to clean you up," said Amy kneeling beside him.

"Hermione… is she okay?"

"She's going to live."

Gavin and Blaise helped Draco up and carried him into the room. They sat him on a chair beside Hermione's bed.

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled, "She is alive… that's good."

Amy smiled and nodded, "But we need to focus on you now."

Draco winced as Amy cleaned a cut under his eye.

All that mattered to Draco was the fact Hermione was alive. He wasn't going to let his father get her… even after what his father said to him that he didn't tell them… Draco knew he would keep her safe… he would even die to keep her alive, because Draco knew… keeping Hermione alive was keeping hope for the world alive.

**A/N: Okay there you go. Sorry its not all that long… but you know Hermione is alive and Clarissa is still plotting murder on Amy… but now the question is: What did Lucius tell Draco that he did not tell the rest?**

**Review!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	11. The Attack

**A/N: Hey all. Hope Christmas was tops for you all. My Ginny and Blaise story is up, it's all Knowing Me, Knowing You. So far people like it, so if you wish take a read and review and let me know what you think.**

**_bigred20: _Thanks for liking all my stories. I hope you like this chapter!**

**_NicksterPotter: _Glad you like the Clarissa planning murder plot part. Hope you like this chapter!**

**_Jessica-McConacil: _Umm… I will keep writing…**

**_Lady Cantara: _Well you can press stop on the evil tune; coz here is the next chapter! What is Clarissa planning… keep reading, all shall be revealed!**

**To the other reviewers I didn't mention, sorry! But I thank you for your reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Okay –sighs- I own Gavin, Clarissa, Heath, Amy (the character), Lorraine (the character) who else… um… that's all I think. Nothing else…**

_Chapter Eleven: The Attack_

Clarissa smiled evilly as she poured her self a cup of coffee… it was all too simple. Why didn't she think of it before? But wait! People would blame her wouldn't they? Almost everyone knew about her hate for Amy, her uncontrollable jealousy.

But if she did it when no one was around, when Amy went on her own nobody could blame her if people were around her when Amy died.

Yes this was indeed all too easy.

Clarissa sat at the table with her steaming coffee in hand. She grabbed some nearby parchment and a quill and inkbottle. Her mind wandered as she scribbled on the parchment not noticing what was being written all over it. It wasn't long before she grew bored. She dropped the quill, stood and left the kitchen, leaving behind her scribbled on parchment.

**!Z!**

"Want some coffee?" asked Gavin looking at Amy as she shut the door closed to the room Hermione and Draco were in, "You look in the need for some."

Amy smiled, "Thanks. I do."

Gavin smiled and both walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Amy walked over to the cupboard and searched for two mugs. Gavin looked around for the spoons when his eye caught something on the table. He walked over to it and picked up the sheet of parchment. His eyes widened at what he was reading that was written over and over again: _I** MUST KILL AMY, AMY WILL DIE! KILL AMY…**_

Gavin shoved the parchment into his jeans pocket and smiled at Amy who was looking at him, "I found some spoons."

Amy nodded and walked over and handed him two cups, "Is the coffee in the pantry?"

"Most likely," said Gavin, "I'll get the milk."

Amy nodded again and walked into the pantry.

_What do I do? _Thought Gavin, _Amy is in danger. Clarissa is serious about killing her._

Gavin sighed and decided that he would confront Clarissa that night when Amy had gone to bed.

"Got it!" came Amy's bright voice, "Just the smell makes me high!"

Gavin laughed and summoned the milk and hot water before serving up two steaming coffee's.

"It the aroma makes you high than the taste must kill you," said Gavin as they sat down.

Amy smiled, "I've been drinking coffee since I was thirteen. It hasn't killed me, it's kept me sane and alive."

Gavin nodded, "Hermione hates coffee. She prefers tea."

"Well, did you know tea has more caffeine in it than coffee actually does?" (A/N: True fact.)

"No way. Are you serious?"

Amy nodded, "Sure is," Amy yawned and ran a hand through her hair, "I need a shower and than I want to relax."

"How do you plan on relaxing around here?"

"I'll find a way. Where there's a will, there is a way."

**!Z!**

"I was so scared Blaise," said Ginny resting her head on Blaise's chest as they laid on his bed, the door closed to get some privacy, "I thought she would die."

"But she didn't did she?" said Blaise stroking her hair, "She's now in recovery. So stop worrying okay? Hermione is a tough girl."

Ginny nodded and snuggled closer to Blaise, "Gee, we haven't been along this long for ages."

Blaise smiled, "Than let's make use of this time together."

"And what do you propose we do Mr Zabini?"

Blaise tilted Ginny's face up towards his and lent down to place a kiss on her lips. He pulled away, only to be pulled back by Ginny as she slid her body upwards to reach his lips better.

Just as things were heating up even more, with Blaise sliding Ginny's top up, a knock at the door broke the two apart.

Ginny cursed and Blaise shot her a cheeky smile.

"Yes?" called Blaise as him and Ginny hurriedly tidied themselves up to look as if nothing had been happening.

"Hey Blaise," came Fred's voice, "We are secretly testing the fart machine out on Clarissa. She's about to enter her room and when she opens her door up the fart machine will go off… well its just a little box stuck to the top of the door… but anyway, wanna come see?"

Blaise sighed, but looked at Ginny who was smiling at the thought of seeing it, "Can Ginny come too?"

"Sure."

"This is going to be priceless!" chuckled Ginny as her and Blaise apperated to the hiding spot.

**!Z!**

"You have to believe us when we say this Lorraine," said Narcissa, "Something is not right about your niece."

Narcissa, Dumbledore, Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley were all in Narcissa's office trying to tell Lorraine that they sensed Clarissa was plotting something and that she literally hated the other people, including them in the house. The problem was, like any Aunt would be, she was in denial about it, though deep down she knew Clarissa was a liar.

"Of course something is not right about her," said Lorraine, "She has been beaten by her boyfriend!"

"What proof do you have of that?" asked Mrs Weasley, "She has no bruises, had she been beaten up the girl wouldn't act the way she does now Lorraine, you know this!"

"She healed the bruises."

"Oh bullocks," said Narcissa, "Only a healer could heal an entire bruise. Madam Pompfrey, Amy and Hermione could tell you that. The girl is using you; she is playing on your sympathy card. Do something about it Lorraine before she does something."

Lorraine sighed, "She is my brother's daughter. Her mother is dead; her father worked all the time as she grew up. She had a bad childhood."

"So did Draco! And look at him! He is in love, has a wonderful job and will take care of those he loves and cares about. Lorraine you and Draco are close friends, ask him what he thinks of Clarissa… he will tell you himself what we have told you."

Lorraine stood up and looked at Dumbledore, "Albus… what is your opinion of my niece?"

"I think you need to sit and think about her actions over the last few days since her arrival. How has she treated others? How did they treat her at first? These are questions I have asked myself after meeting people," said Dumbledore, "Only those in denial ignore the true facts."

**!Z!**

Clarissa walked up the staircase humming to her self. Across her face was the most evil smirk anyone could conjure. It was worse than the smirk Draco wore at times when he was thinking about something evil, which now days was hardly ever.

She reached her door and turned the knob. Just as she was about to push the door open her name was called. She spun around and saw her cousin Ivan running towards her.

"What do you want squirt?" she snapped.

Ivan stood in front of her and held out something in his hand, "Gavin said to give this to you."

A smile crossed her face and she took it.

"Scram!" she snapped.

Ivan and stepped back as Clarissa turned her doorknob and pushed it open.

Suddenly a loud echoing ripper of a noise came from where she was. She gasped and spun around only to see Ivan on the floor holing his ribs as he laughed, tears streaming down his face.

"That was not me!" screamed Clarissa slamming her door, making that noise happen again.

**!Z!**

Ginny tumbled out of the cupboard laughing her head off, red faced with tears streaming down her face.

"D-did you see her face?" cried Ginny looking up at Blaise, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and even Percy whom were all laughing just as hard.

"Yeah!" cried Blaise, "And little Ivan nearly wet himself with laughter! Oh man that was good!"

"The best invention yet!"

Fred and George smiled calming down.

"Actually," said Fred, "During the Easter holidays… when Ron was alive, he gave us the idea… so we dedicated it to him."

Ginny sat up, her laughter ceased, "He'd like that."

Bill smiled, "He did have a deadly rear end."

"Yeah," nodded Charlie, "Mainly whenever he ate mum's chilly stir fry."

Ginny laughed, "Remember once when Aunt Glades was up and Mum made it and Ron was sitting next to her and he let one rip… Aunt Glades looked at him as if she were torn between screaming at him or laughing."

The Weasley's laughed while Blaise just shook his head.

"What time is it?" asked Fred.

"Half past four," replied George, "I wonder what that note from Gavin said?"

"Same," said Ginny raising an eyebrow, "And I am going to find out."

Before anyone could stop her Ginny stood up and took off down the staircase.

"She can be so nosy," said Blaise.

"You are telling us that?" said Percy, "We lived with it, and so we know all about it."

**!Z!**

Clarissa calmed down after doing a little victory dance holding Gavin's letter. She sat on her bed and bounced up and down before finally opening it, a smile on her face.

_Clarissa,_

_Meet me in the drawing room at 1am tonight. Don't be late._

_Gavin._

Clarissa screamed happily and ran to her closet pulling it open. If she was going to seduce him tonight, she had too look worthy enough to be slept with.

**!Z!**

Draco yawned as he lifted his head. He looked at his angel as she slept on peacefully. Amy had healed him completely but Draco refused to leave Hermione's side. He wanted to be there when she woke up. He had asked Amy when that would be and her response was, "I wish I knew myself."

Draco sighed and kissed Hermione's hand.

He heard her inhale a deep breath and he looked at her face hopefully but all she did was exhaled and kept on sleeping.

"I know you can hear me Hermione," said Draco softly running a hand through her knotted hair, "Please wake up baby… tell me you are all right… please… just open your eyes and smile… anything."

But the reply Draco got was a knock at the door. Obviously not what he wanted.

"Yeah?" replied Draco.

"It's Lorraine… can I speak to you?"

"Sure, come in."

The door open and Lorraine quietly walked in; shutting the door behind her, not before a loud running Ginny literally flew past.

"What's up?" asked Draco.

"How is Hermione?" asked Lorraine.

"Recovering… but you didn't come to ask me that did you?"

Lorraine shook her head, "I came to ask you about Clarissa… what is she like?"

"I haven't exactly spoken to her… but Hermione said she's awful, and Hermione never call's someone awful unless she means it. Clarissa has been nothing but… well a bitch to everyone."

Lorraine nodded, "I won't lie to you. I have noticed it myself but I can't simply kick her out Draco. She is my family."

"I understand Lorraine, maybe you need to as-"

Before Draco could finish Mr Weasley burst into the room, "There has been an attack on Digion Alley… Albus is calling for a meeting. The entire Order is arriving here now."

"An attack?" cried Lorraine rushing past Mr Weasley.

"I can't leave Hermione!" cried Draco.

Mr Weasley sighed but went silent as a murmur came from Hermione.

"Hermione?" cried Draco leaning over her, "Hermione, speak too me?"

Draco jumped back in shock as Hermione sat up screaming. Mr Weasley looked alarmed.

But as sudden as the screaming started, it stopped and Hermione looked around wildly. She was pale as a ghost and looked scared.

Draco edged towards her and reached out to touch her, "Hermione baby?"

Hermione looked up at him, "D-Draco?"

Draco closed the gap between the two and hugged her tightly, "Oh baby I was so scared! Are you okay?"

"I'm scared Draco… I can't do it again… I was scared; I was locked away in this place… I wanted to return here but my mind wouldn't let me! I can't unlock my powers… I can't save the world! I won't I'm too scared it will happen again… I simply am too afraid… t-that if I do it again… I won't come back."

Hermione broke down in Draco's arms, crying her soul out. Mr Weasley left saying he would tell Dumbledore Draco was with Hermione.

**!Z!**

Dumbledore looked at the large members of the Order. He nodded at McGonagall, Snape, Tonks, Kingsley, Hagrid and many more members. In total there were 420 members in the expanded room. All had seats and were looking at Dumbledore patiently.

"I am sorry we have all had to gather again to face another rising evil," said Dumbledore, "But Arthur has brought me news. Hermione is awake and Draco is with her. But I also have bad news. Many of you know… and those of you that don't know… I will tell you now. There has been an attack on Digion Alley. The count of Death's so far is 1567… and rising."

"It's Lucius isn't it?" said Harry, "Lucius is proving he wants war."

"Correct," nodded Dumbledore, "Lucius, my friends, is the next rising dark lord."

A murmur ran through the crowd as they looked around at each other.

"I know you all think I am crazy about this but the attack is proof. We need to act soon… only one has the power to end this before it sets in hard and that is Hermione. She is a descendent of Merlin himself and he has chosen her to have his praised powers and his kind heart which we have all come to know."

"So," spoke up Tonks, "You are saying that like Harry could stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Hermione can stop Lucius?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. I have been in contact with the Minister of Magic and he is backing us up this time and said he will be in contact with the Australian Ministry of Magic, and the American Ministry of Magic to ask for their support should we need it. I am hoping that it will not come to that."

"Albus… how powerful has Lucius gotten?" asked McGonagall.

"What just happened has proven his power. I will speak with Hermione about further training and we will plan an attack soon."

"No!" yelled Gavin, Amy and Harry were holding him back, "She nearly died once! I will not let you kill her for this! There is another way!"

"Gavin, it will come down to Hermione's choice. I will not force her into this."

"You'd better not! I mean it!"

**!Z!**

The meeting ended on a somber note as the new death toll was sent to Dumbledore from Fudge. It was now at 5936. Many headed home in hope none of their loved ones had been lost in the tragic and brutal attack.

Around 7pm Dumbledore along with Narcissa entered Hermione's room to find her on Draco's lap on the bed. Draco's arms were wrapped around Hermione tightly. The young women was shaking, her eyes far and distant not blinking.

"Hermione?" asked Narcissa.

Hermione jumped and clung to Draco. Her eyes refocused and looked at Narcissa.

"It's good to see you awake."

Hermione just nodded.

"How are you feeling?" asked Dumbledore.

"G-g-getting there," said Hermione.

"There has been an attack on Digion Alley," said Narcissa," It was Lucius… so far 5936 are dead. Hermione we need to finish your training."

"NO!" screamed Hermione her eyes full of fear, fear Dumbledore had never seen cross Hermione's eyes before, "I'll never come back… it's awful… you will never know… so scared… Draco don't let them…"

"Can't you see she is scared?" said Draco soothing Hermione the best he could, "It almost killed her once. Who says it won't kill her this time?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Perhaps you will feel different later Hermione."

Hermione shuddered and shook her head, "I'm tired… I want to sleep."

Draco nodded and looked at his mother and Dumbledore who both stood and left quietly.

**A/N: Okay… hope you all liked that… and review!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	12. Raising The Dead

**A/N: Hey all. Sorry for the long delay of updating. I had family over and I went away for a couple of days. But I am here and I am DIEING to type up more to my stories! So here I go!**

**_Trinity Cloud: _Here is the chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**_Xputteckx: _Aww thanks for reviewing and I am happy you like it!**

**_hermione-991: _I don't know when this part of the 3-part story will finish. But here is another chapter! Hope you like!**

**_Dreary Days: _Thankyou for finding my writing great and enjoying the previous story! I hope you like this chapter and the future ones to come!**

**_Lady Cantara: _Okay… you sent me a big review… mostly questions. Some I can't answer and some I may give hints about…lets see - clicks on page with review – the potion thing… well that is happening… somewhere along the way… where… who knows… umm can't answer any more. I just had to do the fart thing… it was an idea of my brothers… umm and that's all. Thanks for the review! And cheers to you as well!**

**_Jessica-McConacil: _Keeps writing…**

**_lhearttomfelton:_ Glad you err… think Clarissa is a bitch and that you like her… enjoy this chapter!**

**_RoleModelGirlie: _Thanks for your review! Enjoy!**

**_NicksterPotter: _Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I own Clarissa, the characters Lorraine and Amy, Gavin, Alan, Ivan and Heath. That is all.**

_Chapter 12: Raising The Dead_

Gavin looked at his watch. It was 12:55am and he was standing in the drawing room, impatiently waiting for Clarissa. Tonight he would sort her out, once and for all. Never in his life had he met anyone so two faced. Even Voldemort wasn't as two faced, he was upfront about who he was, as was his parents and everyone he'd ever had the pleasure or displeasure of meeting.

As he waited, his thoughts slipped to his sister. She was sleeping at the moment, which Amy had said she needed the most of to regain her strength. When he visited her earlier this evening she was pale and slightly shaking. But he could see it in her eyes that she was trying to forget what she had experienced and focus on the future, of what needed to be done. He knew Hermione was strong, that she was a fighter and didn't believe in giving up because of a set back. But he also knew she was scarred, which scared him. Hermione hardly ever got scared. It wasn't like her too.

The opening of the drawing room door pulled Gavin from his thoughts. He looked up to see Clarissa entering wearing… only a silk dressing gown that didn't even reach her knees by at least 25 centimeters. Gavin pulled his eyes from her legs to her face. No time for normal male hormones to take control, Amy's life was in danger and this needed to be done.

"Hello Gavin," purred Clarissa in a deeper voice than her normal perky, yet bitchy normal one.

"Clarissa. I didn't come to do what you wish me to do with you," replied Gavin pulling the folded up parchment from his back pocket, opening it and shoving it under her nose for her to look at, "I cam to confront you about this Clarissa. Don't say it wasn't you because it is. Everybody else is a friend with Amy. Everyone but you."

Clarissa looked up from the parchment and swore in French.

"Yeah. Pretty much caught you red handed haven't I? Let me drill this into your thick skull: you dare lay a hand on Amy and so help you Merlin, you will be wishing you never did."

"You can't frame me."

Gavin held up the parchment of death threats, "Can't I? It's called a writing test. Or I could show this too Lorraine and see if she can recognize your writing, even Alan and Ivan."

Clarissa glared at him, "But you can't prove I was actually going to kill her can you? No you can't."

Gavin sighed, "I'll be watching you. As will a friend of mine. So don't even try going near Amy."

Clarissa gave an angry "hmph" and stormed out of the room.

Gavin closed his eyes and apperated to outside Amy's door, where he settled himself against the wall beside it. He wasn't letting Clarissa get anywhere near Amy. He knew the blonde French girl wouldn't give up this easy.

**!Z!**

Hermione exited hers and Ginny's bedroom. She had slept soundly, which surprised her. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. As soon as she entered the aroma of freshly cooked blue berry pancakes hit her.

"Good morning Hermione," said Mrs Weasley, "It's lovely to see you up and about again."

Hermione smiled, "Thankyou. Where is everyone?"

The only ones in the kitchen were herself, Alan, Ivan, Clarissa and Mrs Weasley.

"Discussing the aftermath of the attack yesterday. Sit, sit. I'm sure they will fill you in. Though you still need to regain your strength. Now I have cooked you some pancakes, muffins, toast… hmmm that's not enough is it?"

"That's more than enough," said Hermione quickly as she sat down.

Mrs Weasley placed three plates in front of her, along with a large glass of orange juice. Hermione's eyes widened at the plates in front of her. Even Allen and Ivan were starring at the plate's eyes wide.

"Well, dear, get started. Let me know if you need more okay? You need to get your strength up."

Mrs Weasley turned back to the stove as many voices echoed down the stair well. Hermione finally grabbed a muffin and sliced it in half to butter it as Draco, Ginny, Gavin and the others all walked into the kitchen.

"Gee Hermione," said Harry looking at the plates, "You must be hungry."

"Take some," said Hermione quietly, "Please."

Draco, Blaise, Ginny and Harry all chuckled and quickly grabbed either a muffin, toast or some pancakes, pretending they had grabbed them from the other plates on the table.

"How are you feeling?" asked Draco after kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Better. Care to fill me in on the meeting you all just came from?"

"Not here," said Gavin glancing at Clarissa, who kept on shooting looks at Amy, who was eating some toast and scrambled eggs.

Hermione nodded and began chatting to Ginny about something she read in Witch Weekly.

**!Z!**

Lorraine paced around in her room holding a picture of her niece with her sister. She didn't know what to do. Her sister was dead; Lorraine hadn't a clue who the father is.

How could she kick out her sister's daughter? It was a task no one wished to have upon them.

Lorraine sighed and sat on her bed. She couldn't lie; she knew Clarissa had something against Amy. She also knew Clarissa had pretty much made enemies with the other young adults in the house. But what to be, had to be done.

With a sigh Lorraine stood and exited the room.

**!Z!**

Amy left the kitchen feeling full. She now only had to make her bed, tidy her room and bit, and oh yes change from her PJ's. They were winter ones that her blue with monkey faces all over them. Something her Aunt brought for her at Christmas. Even though weather was still warm enough for boxers the house was cold at night being so large and old.

As Amy climbed the stairs she got the feeling someone was following her. She looked over her shoulder, frowning but saw nobody. Amy shrugged it off thinking she was just being paranoid. But still as she continued up the staircase, passing the next floor, the feeling wouldn't leave her alone. Even the hairs on the back of her neck were standing.

Amy spun around and saw a shadow jump into a dark corner.

"Oh come out who ever it is," said Amy annoyed, "I saw your shadow."

The shadow reappeared again and loomed towards her, growing bigger with each step.

Amy jumped back in surprise at who it was.

**!Z!**

"So," said Hermione as Gavin shut the library door behind him, "Tell me what's going on?"

"First," said Ginny, "How are you feeling? You seem more calm and collected today."

"A good nights rest always does the trick."

"Come on Hermione," said Harry, "How are you feeling really? About what happened."

Hermione sighed. She couldn't lie to them. Hell she knew she was a terrible liar. Again she sighed and shifted in her seat.

"I'm scared okay? I-I was going fine, I could feel the power growing inside me and I loved it. It felt warm and right. Then I just remember this darkness covering me. I couldn't see and the magic inside went cold… I felt evil… I felt _wrong. _I could feel the power coming out of me, but I couldn't see. I felt controlled by some force. A-and then I heard a voice. I know it's not normal to hear voices. But I did. It said, 'you belong to the darkness. Embrace it. The more you fight, the stronger hold it will have on you. Embrace it.' Than I must of blacked out."

Everyone was silent. Gavin was pale, as was Draco. Ginny looked worried, Harry seemed to be thinking everything over. But Blaise just looked normal.

"But," continued Hermione catching their attention, "I know I am the key to stopping Lucius. And I will conquer whatever this is."

"You nearly died Hermione," said Draco, "I won't have you signing your own death sentence. Lucius told me about this happening yesterday… the potions shop. He said every time you access yourself to your powers the darkness in you grows stronger, as if the generations of darkness have poisoned your powers."

"I don't care what Lucius says Draco. My blood is GOOD blood. I'm not like the other generations. I'm a good witch."

"But you could die! Doesn't that matter to you?" cried Gavin.

"DEATH DOESN'T SCARE ME ANYMORE! MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD! MANY OF MY FRIENDS HAVE DIED FIGHTING FOR WHAT IS RIGHT! AND I WILL TO IF I HAVE TOO!"

"I won't let you!" said Draco.

Hermione shot a deathly look at him, "You can't stop me. I'm my own person and I will bloody do as I want."

Before anyone could stop her, Hermione closed her eyes and left with a crack.

"Where'd she go?" asked Harry.

"I'll check our room," said Ginny exiting the room.

"Blaise, let's search the other floors."

Blaise nodded and left with Harry.

**!Z!**

Amy screamed and jumped back and Clarissa lunged at her with a knife. Hurriedly she left her pockets for her wand, but remembered she didn't have her pockets and that her wand was on her beside table.

Again Clarissa dove towards her for her wand and managed to lightly cut Amy on the arm.

"You can't have him if your dead," sneered Clarissa as Amy fell to the floor moving out of the knifes way.

"Stop this please!" cried Amy, tears falling down her cheeks.

Clarissa again lunged for Amy and landed on top of her, the knife mere inches from her neck. Amy closed her hands around the blade using her force and strength to push it away. She could feel the blade cutting into her fingers, but pain wasn't of the matter, her life was.

Clarissa cursed forcefully in French and pushed harder. She was blind with rage and the need to kill. To kill this person stopping her from getting what she wanted.

Amy finally threw Clarissa off her and rolled away, to the wall that was as far away from Clarissa as she could get at that moment. On shaky legs Amy stood up, only to be slammed up against the wall by Clarissa. This time Clarissa drove the knife into her right shoulder causing Amy to scream in pain. The pain increased as the knife was pulled out, slowly.

Crying, Amy slid down the wall, leaving a trail of blood above her in a straight line.

"Now," said Clarissa, finally for the first time in days showing her French accent, "You shall die. Zhis is what I've wanted for many days."

Amy looked up at Clarissa still crying, "Please… please… I will stay away from Gavin if you want. Just don't kill me."

"You is lying to me."

"No I'm not. I never lie."

"Fine. But, if I zee you with 'im, I will kill you."

With that Clarissa walked away. Amy stood again and apperated to the privacy of her room, locking the door with numerous spells once she got her wand.

**!Z!**

Hermione wove her way through the gravestones before she found the one she wanted. She knelt down in front of it and ran her hands over the engraved letters.

"I know what you are thinking," said Hermione quietly, "But I has to leave there. They were all driving me crazy."

Hermione sighed and picked at the grass around her.

"Why should I even tell you this? It's not as if you can hear me. I mean, you are dead. Yeah DEAD! D-E-A-D! Gone buried! Six foot under the ground, cold as ice."

Hermione then broke down in tears.

"Why you Ron? Why not me? ME! I'm the one responsible for all this. If I could bring you back I would… I would."

A strange sensation rippled through Hermione's body. The oh, so familiar warm sensation began pumping through her veins. Slowly she stood and raised her arms towards the sky. Thunderclouds rolled in and rain began to fall.

"_Heavens above,_

_I call to you,_

_Return what belongs,_

_To the earth,_

_Return it as it left,_

_But alive and well,_

_Let it breathe,_

_Let it bleed,_

_Let it live."_

Hermione fell to the ground breathing hard… but she was awake, not half dead on the ground as before.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

**!Z!**

"She's not here!" cried Ginny running back into the library where Draco and Gavin were, "We checked everywhere three times. We even knocked on Amy's door. But Amy told us she wasn't there."

"You mean she's left?" said Draco panicking.

"Who left?" came Narcissa's voice as she entered the room.

"Hermione," said Ginny, "She got into an argument with Gavin and Draco and left… she was really angry Narcissa."

"You made her mad?" cried Narcissa glaring at Draco and Gavin, "How stupid can you too be! With her in such a state who knows what she could do!"

"Mum she will be fine."

"Be fine? Draco she is only recovering from nearly dying. Her magic is out of control! She could raise the dead for all we know!"

"Raise the dead," murmured Ginny, "I know where she would be!"

**!Z!**

Amy winced as she healed her shoulder. Her hands had been healed straight away. But Amy didn't dare leave her room. Not with Clarissa on a killing spree… well an Amy killing spree.

No Amy knew she had to avoid Gavin at all costs. Even if it killed her on the inside.

Amy sat on her bed and grabbed the novel she had borrowed from Hermione, _A Walk To Remember. _

It was a sad, yet lovely story. There had been parts so far that had made her cry but she loved it anyway.

**!Z!**

"I'm seeing things," said Hermione, as she looked up wide-eyed, "You're a ghost."

"Well I was up there but when the gods heard your plea they agreed to return me and live the life I was meant to live before being taken all too early."

Hermione stood up and placed a hand on Ron's arm. He was real. He was human… he was alive.

Hermione flung her arms around Ron and cried into his chest. Ron held her while she cried, just like he did whenever she cried while they were at school.

"Oh Ron! Everything has been so crazy," said Hermione pulling away, "I can't handle it anymore!"

"Hermione, calm down. I know what's been going on. I've been watching it all, wishing I were here to help you all through it. And now I am."

"I know. But you aren't leaving anytime soon right?"

Ron smiled his all to famous smile, "As long as I can be."

Hermione hugged Ron again. She turned to look at his gravestone but both found it to be gone.

"Well then," said Hermione, "I guess you are alive."

Ron nodded.

"Well isn't this just a pretty picture."

Ron and Hermione spun around to see Lucius Malfoy and Heath Verbatim sneering at them.

"What do you two want?" sneered Hermione grabbing her wand.

"You," answered Heath, "You've felt the dark side many times. And you enjoy it."

"No… but I'll enjoy this."

Lucius jumped out of the way as Hermione shot a spell at Heath, hitting him fair in the chest. Heath flew through the air, crashing into gravestones.

"Run!" screamed Hermione grabbing Ron's hand and pulling him through the gravestones.

Both ducked down in time to miss a spell shot by Lucius.

Suddenly other voices could be heard, than a crack.

Both Ron and Hermione stood up to see Draco, Ginny, Harry, Gavin, Narcissa, Blaise, Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley and the other Weasley's.

Everyone stopped and starred at Ron. They all started either shaking their heads or rubbing their eyes, even doing to counter spell to the confusion spell.

"R-Ron?" said Ginny after a few minutes.

"Alive and well," smiled Ron, "Hermione made a plea to the gods and they all agreed to her plea."

"It takes a powerful witch to do such a thing," said Dumbledore, "I see your powers helped you."

Hermione nodded, "But I wasn't nearly killed by it."

"No you were nearly killed by Lucius… and your father," said Draco.

"Look. I had to get out of there. You and Gavin were driving me crazy."

"So you came and rose the dead."

"I'm not apologizing for that. The Gods told Ron he deserved to live the life he was meant too."

"Oh Ron!" cried Mrs Weasley running over and hugging her son.

Ron hugged her back and soon the whole Weasley clan was all in one big hug.

"We are whole again," said Charlie.

Hermione smiled at them as did Harry. Harry walked over to Hermione and hugged her.

"You brought back the missing piece of the trio," said Harry.

"Not everyone is happy about it," pointed out Hermione looking at Draco and Gavin, "I don't get it Harry. They are never fully happy with what I do."

"They worry about you."

"But they are trying to run my life. I've had enough of it. Either they grow up and accept my choices… or get out of my life."

"That's harsh."

"That's life."

**!Z!**

Two hours later everyone had returned to Grimmauld Place and Harry, Ron and Hermione were all in Harry and Ron's room.

"Doesn't this remind you of our fifth year holidays?" smiled Hermione sitting on Harry's bed as Ron pulled all if stuff out of boxes.

"Yeah except I wasn't unpacking all my things," smiled Ron.

"True," nodded Harry, "What's it like up there?"

"Very… good… I mean no one breaks any rules. Everyone dresses in light colours."

"No one breaks rules huh?" said Hermione, "Gee you would've had a hard time."

Ron threw a pillow at Hermione causing her too laugh. Harry grabbed it and threw it back at Ron, who in return threw it back. That was when the pillow war began.

**A/N: RON'S ALIVE! Everyone happy? I am. I thought its so hard to write without Ron around. So I thought hard about how to bring him back and that was the only decent way I could think of. Anyway, tell me what you think… and you all know how too.**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	13. She May Be Satan

**A/N: Hey all. Sad news… I return to school tomorrow! So I will try to update whenever I can. It's my final year at High School and I really have to buckle down this year and work hard. I'm so scared I'll fail it, but yeah. Anyway onto the review replies!**

**_Miss Ditzy: _I'm so glad you support a third part! And I agree, the story wasn't a story without Ron, that's part of the reason why I brought him back from the dead. Also readers were asking me to bring him back and as you can see, I agreed… and never fear I would never break Hermione and Draco up. As for new characters I can't predict what will happen there. Anyway thanks for your review!**

**_fieryred20: _Yes! Ron is back! That's good isn't it? Thanks for reviewing!**

**_Xputteckx: _I'm happy, that you are happy that Ron is back! Thanks for your review and I am updating right now!**

**_NicksterPotter: _I know! Poor, poor Amy! Clarissa is a nasty girl and that's how I wanted her to be! As too will she be okay… hmm… hard to predict…**

**_Senya Lady of the Serpents: _I like your name thingy. It's really cool. I hope you like the other stories of mine… some aren't all that good, but you know… Everything Changes and the Charmed ones Part One are the first stories I ever wrote and I think my writing has improved… a bit… thanks for your review!**

**_RoleModelGirlie: _Thanks for your review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**_lhearttomfelton: _Don't panic! What you fear is not going to happen! Breathe deep calm breaths… okay all calm? Good… I don't want a reader to die on me! That would be a lawsuit… and I have no money to pay for it! Thanks for your review!**

**_Lady Cantara: _I loved your long review! I was just commenting on how big it was! You could email me a big one page one and I would read it and reply to it pronto! And yes… Clarissa is insane… but don't worry! What goes around… comes around! Anyway! Thanks for your review!**

**_sever-case-of-insanity: _Sever case of insanity… I thought that was me… oh well. Glad you love it! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN CLARISSA, GAVIN, HEATH, ALLAN, IVAN AND THE CHARACTERS LORRAINE AND AMY!**

_Chapter Thirteen: She May Be Satan_

The day passed with everyone discussing the return of Ron. After the pillow fight Hermione had retired to her room feeling tired from still recovering from her near death experience. When she woke she jumped startled to see Draco sitting on Ginny's bed watching her, a serious expression on her face.

Hermione sat up and swung her legs off the bed to sit facing Draco full on.

"You startled me," said Hermione, "What are you doing here?"

"To talk to you," replied Draco, "About everything."

"Look Draco, I don't want to argue about me bringing Ron back."

"Neither do I. But why did you do it?"

"You are causing a fight asking me that."

"I just want to know why."

"It just happened okay? I felt this urge to just say what I said. I didn't know it was a spell. I didn't even know you could do spells like that. I mean how was I meant to know it was going to work?"

Draco nodded, "Do you love him?"

"As a brother I do… why?"

"Just asking."

"Draco if you are thinking I don't love you than you are crazy. I do love you, more than anything in the world… what has made you fear that I don't?"

"Everything Hermione. We have done nothing but argue lately."

"It's the stress from everything. I know it may not seem that way but it is."

Draco smiled at Hermione and walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her and Hermione leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

"When this madness is over I want to live with you," said Draco, "We can settle down with a home of our own."

Hermione smiled, "I like that idea very much Mr Malfoy."

**!Z!**

Gavin wandered through the house in search of Amy. He hadn't seen her for the whole day, which wasn't normal. By now normally they were both sitting on the balcony just talking about anything that seemed important or unimportant to them. But what was normal now? His sister could raise the dead for one thing and that was not normal now was it?

Gavin knocked on Bill and Charlies bedroom door. It was a few seconds before Bill answered.

"Hey Gav, what's up?" asked Bill.

"Have you seen Amy at all today?" asked Gavin.

"Not since breakfast. Maybe you should ask… Clarissa."

"Clarissa?"

"Man that girl is twisted and she has a weird grudge against Amy."

Gavin nodded, "Thanks."

Gavin turned ran down the staircase towards the kitchen. He knew Lorraine hadn't spoken to Clarissa and now Gavin had to push her to do it. As Gavin was halfway down a staircase, he spun back around and ran back up.

He was so stupid! Why hadn't he checked Amy's room? Where else could she be?

Gavin ran down the hall to Amy's bedroom door and pounded on it, "Amy! It's Gavin! I know you are in here!"

He stopped pounded and heard the sound of Amy's bed moving as if someone was getting off it.

He stepped back as the door opened a little and Amy stuck her head out, "Hi."

"Hi. Why aren't you out and about?" asked Gavin.

"D-don't feel well… you know how it is."

"I see," nodded Gavin pretending to believe her, "Well… do you want to come and have dinner? Mrs Weasley is cooking all of Ron's favorites."

"Ron? As in the dead Ron?"

"You don't know? Hermione got…" Gavin proceeded to go on about that day's events, unaware of the person lurking in the shadows.

At the end of Gavin telling his story Amy was stunned.

"Wow," she managed to say, "Well… umm… I might come down for dinner… I don't know yet."

"Amy are you sure you are okay? You seem really shaken up."

"Just sick. I have to go."

Before Gavin could say anything Amy shut her door in his face. He heard her through the door mutter numerous door-locking spells.

What was she trying to do? Keep a mad murderer out?

The thought smacked Gavin fair in the head. With the thought in his mind he turned and teared down the stairs searching for the one person who knew more about the situation than anyone else.

**!Z!**

Ron sat in the kitchen laughing as Fred and George told him about the day Mr Filch came to there shop to see which products were to join his banned list for that year.

Ron was happy to be alive… sure that sounded weird but he was. After all he'd been up in the heavens for a full year. Though the place was perfect, well for Ron he wasn't ready for the perfect place and obviously the Gods agreed.

"It's good to have you back bro," said George.

"It's good to be back," smiled Ron, "And I can't wait to actually eat food not healthy for me."

"What did you eat up there?" asked Fred curiously.

Ron went to open is mouth to tell them but nothing came out. He tried again and again but still nothing came out.

"Ron? Look we know you love to be a gaping fish, but could you please tell us?" said George.

"T-they won't let me."

"I see. Well then… I'm guessing it was healthy rabbit food."

Ron chuckled; George didn't know how right he was.

**!Z!**

Amy sat on her bed taking deep calming breaths. She knew Clarissa had seen her talking to Gavin but it wasn't Amy's fault Gavin came to her.

Amy couldn't believe how scared Clarissa made her. It was crazy! Amy had faced many crazy people in her line of work, but at least none had tried to murder her. Amy flexed her right arm, her shoulder gave a small twinge of pain but Amy shrugged it off.

Why should she sit in her room scared? Amy stood and grabbed her wand. She shoved it in her skirt pocket and looked at herself in her mirror.

"I have nothing to fear but fear itself… oh gee that saying doesn't help me now does it?" muttered Amy, "Argh! I'm going crazy!"

**!Z!**

Everyone had finally trooped down to the kitchen. Gavin and Harry were talking quietly to each other, Ron was talking to his family, and Hermione was listening to Narcissa recount a story about Draco when he was a boy making Draco go a shocking shade of red. Blaise was in a three-way conversation with Lorraine and Dumbledore while Allan was taunting Ivan about his wand Lorraine had ordered from a magazine, surprisingly the wand suited Allan perfectly.

Gavin looked around the kitchen. Two seats were empty. Amy and Clarissa's.

"Clarissa isn't here," said Gavin to Harry quietly, "Neither is Amy… I think something has happened that we don't know about."

"We need that Liar Potion soon," said Harry.

"I've been working on it during the night in my room. It should be ready… actually it is ready," said Gavin looking at his watch.

"Go get it man," said Harry, "I'll cover for you and say you need the mans room."

Gavin nodded, "Thanks man."

Gavin stood and raced out of the kitchen causing everyone to look at Harry.

"He needs the men's room," said Harry pushing his fired chicken around with his fork.

Harry looked back up to see Dumbledore giving him the I-know-what-is-really-going-on eye. Harry just nodded, which Dumbledore returned, and returned to his food.

**!Z!**

Amy opened her bedroom door and glanced around. She saw no sign of a mad woman and stepped out of her room. With quick steps Amy ran down the staircase. Behind her she heard someone following her. Amy glanced over her shoulder and let out a blood-curdling scream. Clarissa grabbed Amy by her sleeve and yanked her towards her. She than slammed Amy up against the stair railing pushing her over it. Amy looked over her shoulder and saw everyone looking up at Amy, pale white in fear. Ginny was screaming and Hermione was crying.

"I told you not you go near him," snarled Clarissa.

Just as Clarissa pushed Amy over the railing Dumbledore shot a body-binding spell at Clarissa holding her in place.

Amy heard herself screaming her lungs out, but she heard Hermione scream a spell to slow the falling process down. Amy landed softly on the ground, crying. Blaise rushed to his cousin's side and hugged her, trying to calm her.

Lorraine looked too stricken for words. Dumbledore and Narcissa walked up the stairs to where Clarissa stood screaming extremely terrible things to Amy. Hermione looked at Draco, who nodded and let his girlfriend follow his mother up the staircase.

**!Z!**

Gavin capped the vial of Liar Potion and ran out of his room. As he neared the staircase he could see Clarissa standing still with her arms stuck to her body. He ran down the stairs towards her and saw Dumbledore, Narcissa and a very pissed of Hermione walking up the stairs towards her.

"What happened?" asked Gavin when Dumbledore reached them.

Dumbledore sighed, "Clarissa tried to murder Amy by pushing her over the stair railing."

"WHAT?" yelled Gavin.

Gavin lunged for Clarissa but fell back as a force field shot up between him and Clarissa. Gavin shook his head and saw Hermione holding her hand up, obviously keeping the field there.

"Don't Gavin," said Hermione, "Dumbledore and Narcissa will deal with her. Pass me the Liar Potion. That will be needed."

"You are not uzing thiz liar potion on me," replied Clarissa.

"You are entitled to be silent," snapped Narcissa, "No doubt she will be charged Albus?"

"We cannot charge her. If we do our safety will be in danger. The address as to where the incident happened will be published in the report."

"You can't let her out without any punishment!" cried Hermione bringing the force field down.

Doing that had caused her energy to drain majorly. She held onto the railing with Gavin steadying her.

"We will wipe her memory of this place's address and send her on her way," said Dumbledore, "It is all I can do for now."

Hermione sighed, "This isn't right. This cow here tried to murder my friend!"

Before anyone could do anything Hermione punched Clarissa in the jaw.

"I'll find you and I will murder you," snarled Hermione before storming away.

Gavin just glared at the twisted women and followed his sister down stairs. Amy was being led to the kitchen. She was shaking like crazy and crying. He pushed his way through the other till he was at Amy's side.

"Amy," said Gavin as he put an arm around her allowing Ginny to let go.

Amy grabbed onto Gavin as he led her down the staircase.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as they reached the kitchen.

Amy allowed Gavin to lead her to a seat and help in it. He took one beside her and held onto her shaking hands.

"I couldn't. S-she tried to kill me earlier you see, but I promised I would stay away from you. She stabbed me in the shoulder, but I healed it quickly… although there is a bruise."

Amy pulled her shirt off her shoulder and showed everyone the bruise.

"Ohhh Amy," cried Hermione, "Do you want me to heal the rest of it?"

"No you need to preserve your powers to heal fully Hermione. You must be feeling drained right now."

"This isn't about me," replied Hermione, "We are all worried about you now."

**!Z!**

Narcissa and Dumbledore both led a confused Clarissa outside the house. Clarissa looked at them questioningly.

"You must've stumbled into the wrong house," said Narcissa, "Off you go."

Clarissa nodded and started down the street. She turned back in time to see them apperate. Clarissa started laughing, laughing like a maniac. That mind wipe spell did nothing to her. What no one knew was Clarissa had murdered before… yes she had claimed she was plotting her first ever murder, but that was a lie. Clarissa had gone through with five other murders. One in America, Australia, Germany, Greece and France. This would've been her sixth had she not been stopped. Now Clarissa had to murder more than one person at that place. She needed to murder Amy still, but also Hermione, Gavin, Narcissa and Dumbledore. They were the ones who stopped her. And stopping Clarissa isn't a good thing.

But Clarissa knew just the two people who would be willing to help her… if they wouldn't she would seduce them too… something she thought she was rather good at.

With one last crazy laugh, startling an elderly lady across the street Clarissa left with a crack.

The poor elderly lady ran back inside her house… claiming to her husband Satan was back in human form or a female.

Maybe that was true.

**!Z!**

Hermione stumbled up the stairs after a nice warm drink of Butterbeer. She gave yawn and looked at her watch. It was only 7pm and already she was dead on her feet. Using her powers so much that day had drained her a lot. Even though she had, had a nape she still wasn't fully energized.

Hermione reached hers and Ginny's room and changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Her head hit the pillow and seven minutes later she was out.

**!Z!**

As the sun rose over all of England a girl dressed in red leather pants and a white tight tank top stalked onto the Malfoy Property. She rang the doorbell and waited angrily, tapping her right foot.

A few seconds later the door was answered by a chubby man.

"What can I for you?" he asked.

"I'm here to see Lucius Malfoy and Heath Verbatim… I know the whereabouts of someone they want," replied the girl.

"Come on in then Miss."

"Like I needed your permission. Where are they?"

"Still sleeping."

"Wake them."

"But Miss…"

The man stopped as the girls eyes flashed red, "I said wake them… now!"

The man bowed and hurried out of the room and up the staircase.

**!Z!**

Ginny woke up feeling thoroughly refreshed. She climbed out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown. She looked over at Hermione and saw that the young women was still sound asleep. Ginny knew Hermione needed the sleep badly after yesterday. Speaking of yesterday…

Ginny dashed out of the room slamming the door shut, startling Hermione awake. She ran up the staircase and into a room and ran over to the bed. Sleeping in it was her older brother.

"It's real," said Ginny.

"You know Gin," mumbled Harry, "It's rude to wake people up who are asleep."

"Sorry Harry. I just had to make sure the Ron thing was real."

"Argh!" came Ron's grumble; "I didn't miss you waking me up Ginny. That's for sure. And how many times must I say that I am real?"

Ginny laughed and pushed Ron on the arm, "You love me. Now I better go apologize to Hermione. I woke her up slamming the door I think."

"Oh Gin she needs her rest you know."

Ginny nodded, "I know."

Harry shook his head at Ginny and rolled back over to get back to sleep.

Ginny slipped out of the room quietly.

"Why quietly now?" said Ron loudly, "We are already awake."

**A/N: There you go… hope you all liked that Chapter! Review!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	14. New Queen Of Darkness

**A/N: Hey all! Well… let's get on with it!**

**_RoleModelGirlie: _Ah yes. But remember too… they also want Hermione… actually I feel sorry for Lorraine… fancy having an evil niece? Thanks for the review!**

**_Lady Cantara: _She is insane isn't she? But let tell you something… she has a secret… shh… lol! Thanks for the review!**

**_NicksterPotter: _I hope this update was fast enough for you. It's the best I can do. Thanks for the review!**

**_lhearttomfelton: _Oh Merlin! A heart attack is just as bad! Please don't die! LOL. And yes poor Amy… but think about Gavin and her… hmm… interesting… maybe. Thanks for your review! Please no near dying attacks now…lol**

**_MissDitzy: _All will be revealed and straightened out. Now I know people were confused about that. But I will have it all explained this chapter I hope. Thanks for your review!**

**_Senya Lady of the Serpents: _Aww your review made me go very… shy… lol. Yes I think the Hermione and Gavin being Merlin's descendent and Amy and Clarissa thing are becoming the dominant plots in the fic. Thankyou for your review!**

**_Xputteckx: _Hmm… I cannot answer that… but thanks for your review!**

**_many.boyz.lil.time: _Thanks for staying up late just to read this story and the first one! Wow! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Okay you all know whom I own and whom I don't. If you don't, than I don't own anything that J.K Rowling created. What I have created I own**.

_Chapter Fourteen: The New Queen of Darkness_

Clarissa ran her index finger over the clean cabinet as the chubby man waddled back down the stairs towards her. She looked up at him, her eyes glinting maliciously.

"Master Lucius and Master Heath will see you shortly," said the chubby man breathlessly, "I shall now escort you too Master Lucius's office."

"Very well," replied Clarissa following the man up the staircase.

The chubby man waddled ahead of her by a few steps. Clarissa looked at her surroundings happy to see something more her style then where she had been living the past few weeks. Clarissa stopped behind the man as he unlocked a highly polished wooden door. He opened it and stepped aside. Clarissa walked in and headed directly for the desk. She sat down in the big black leather chair and glared at the chubby man.

"Don't even think of telling me I shouldn't sit here," snarled Clarissa, "You want to live don't you?"

The chubby man nodded and hurriedly left. Clarissa laughed coldly and swung the chair around and looked out the big glass window. She crossed her legs, tapping her red leather boot impatiently on the floor.

As she was waiting angry voices could be heard coming up the hall. She smiled as she waited, listening to them.

"Waking us at this hour," came a drawling voice, "Who could it be?"

"If I knew Lucius I would tell you," came another, more deeper voice, "Don't get on your damn high horse and start ranting because I will not tolerate it."

"I wasn't planning too Heath," said the man who she gathered to be Lucius as they entered the room, "Who the devil is sitting in my chair?"

"Exactly the devil," replied Clarissa spinning the chair around facing them.

Lucius and Heath both gasped as they took in the young women's looks.

"Who are you?" asked Heath.

"Take a seat and I shall explain," replied Clarissa, "Because once I'm finished you two are going to be needing me more than you think you do now."

Lucius and Heath obeyed the women without any protest.

"Let's go back… oh fifty years or more. The date I wouldn't precisely know. But Voldemort was alive and in power. So this is before that blastered Potter boy ended is reign of darkness over the world. As we all know Voldemort was striving to achieve one thing –immortality- but he knew subconsciously that he may never achieve such a thing and wanted to cover all his bases. But who would be the women to carry his heir?" Clarissa looked at the two men and was pleased to see that they were listening to her every word, "Voldemort spent months stressing over the fact. He wanted someone who was extremely powerful to do such a thing. Than it occurred to him… I don't know how but it did. The Devil's mistress… or as she's called now, the Devil's wife. But back then she was only his mistress, so getting to her was no problem because at that time she lived on earth. Voldemort had received word about her darkness, her power. He knew she would be the perfect woman. He had to meet her and so he sent her a letter."

At this moment Clarissa pulled the letter out of her pocket and handed it to Lucius.

Lucius read it with his mouth partly open, "She speaks the truth. This is Voldemort's handwriting."

Heath grabbed the letter and read it for himself and nodded in agreement.

"That night I was conceived. But I was female. He wanted a man. Not I. My mother knew she couldn't keep me, if she did… well all of hell would break loose. So I was put up for adoption. Melanie Packard adopted me. She named me Clarissa… I'm related to Lorraine Packard. Who is Draco's boss."

"How did you find out about your true heritage?" asked Heath curiously.

"Its funny what your mother will tell you when you are angry with her and you are slowly increasing the temperature of your flame."

"You can increase fire temperature?"

"I'm the daughter of Satan… though people think Satan is a man, they are wrong… she is female… but not only that I am Voldemort's daughter. I have inherited much power, worse then anyone will see in a lifetime. Already have I committed murder and memory wipes are useless on me. Including the one Dumbledore did."

"Wait," said Lucius, "You can withstand memory wipes? They are spells impossible to withstand."

Clarissa laughed coldly, "Think of who my parents are Lucius. If you tried to kill me with a pathetic death curse, it would only tickle me. I could kill you by just saying the spell in my mind."

"Why did you come here?" asked Heath.

"I know where Dumbledore is hiding Hermione Granger and everyone else you want. So I know you need me more than you will dare admit," Clarissa stood, "Think about it. When you finally realize you want me… I'll be around."

Without another word Clarissa was gone with a crack.

**!Z!**

Hermione finished doing up her top and left the confines of her bedroom and went in search of her boyfriend. It had been a while since they had spent an actual reasonable amount of time alone together and she missed being alone with him.

Hermione first went to his bedroom and was lucky to find him there pulling on jeans over his boxers.

"Good morning," said Hermione shutting the door behind her.

Draco turned around buckling his jeans up and smiled, "Morning baby. How do you feel?"

"Fine. Did you sleep well?"

"Knowing that a psychotic wacko no longer lived with us? Yes I did."

Hermione smiled, "How is Lorraine? Did you talk to her last night?"

"Yeah I did. She admitted that Clarissa did always seem a little strange. But she never knew this could've become of her."

Hermione nodded again, "Is Amy okay?"

"The last I saw of her she still seemed shaken up but Gavin was taking care of her."

"Okay. Well at least she can leave her room without the worry of Clarissa going to attack her."

"Yeah and Gavin doesn't have to worry about her kissing him suddenly."

Hermione smiled, "Poor guy. Well he can now kiss Amy freely."

Draco chuckled, "Are they going out?"

"No. But no doubt they will soon. If not I will make them."

Draco sat on the bed beside Hermione and sighed, "It's been a long time since we've been alone."

Hermione nodded, "We did talk alone yesterday."

"Yes but we always have to cut the being alone short because… of some crazy reason."

"True. Did you mean it yesterday when you said you wanted to live with me when this is all over?"

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled when she looked at him, "I did. Why would I lie about something like that?"

Hermione smiled, "Would you?"

"No I wouldn't. My mother would kill me if I let you get away, I would kill myself."

"I'd kill myself if I let you get away," replied Hermione, "That just sounded so corny."

Draco laughed, "Does it matter?"

"Me making corny comments? I think so."

They both laughed a little before falling into a relaxing silence.

The silence was broken by Draco's stomach growling. Hermione looked at him and laughed.

"Your stomach just ended the being alone time," said Hermione standing up.

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her back down towards him. He pulled her closer for a deep, passionate kiss, which took Hermione by surprise, but soon she was kissing back just as eagerly.

After a minute or two both came up for air.

"You took me by surprise," said Hermione, "Very good."

"You liked that?"

"Why ask? Come on. I'm hungry."

Draco smiled evilly and Hermione hit him on the arm.

"Not for that Draco. For food."

Draco smiled cheekily and left his room with Hermione.

**!Z!**

Amy took another bite out of her toast as she flicked through the accident report she just got sent from St Mungo's. A MEDI nurse had spilled acid potion all over other potions in the potion storeroom, setting the room on fire. Three doctors were injured and a nurse died.

Amy sighed and signed the bottom.

"Everything okay?" asked Gavin looking at Amy.

"Three injured doctors and one dead nurse," said Amy coolly, "Sure everything is just dandy!"

"Who died?" asked Hermione entering the kitchen.

"Maddy Lesley."

"What?" cried Hermione running over to Amy and grabbing the report, "How?"

"That stupid bimbo Roxie spilled acid potion all over other potions! Who in their right mind let her handle potions? I never do! I bet it was that weasel Travis… I'll kill him!"

Hermione read over the report, "Ten hundred Galleons worth of damage, a lawsuit issued by Lori Delphi… hand on she's my patient!"

"Not anymore. She is being taken care of by Travis."

"What are we going to do Amy?" moaned Hermione slumping into the chair beside her.

Draco sat beside Gavin and swapped a this-really-sucks look.

"I'm sick of hiding that's for sure," said Amy, "When will this war be over and done with? We can't hide forever. Aren't telling everyone we are weak by doing so?"

"I agree one hundred percent," said Hermione standing up. She grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen.

Gavin and Draco gave each other alarmed looks and pushed past Ginny and Blaise as they went after the girls.

"What is going on?" asked Ginny walking over to a seat.

"I don't know," said Blaise, "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby. Morning Mum," said Ginny, "What is going on?"

"A huge fire at St Mungo's happened on the floor that Amy manages. She isn't happy about. She now has a law suit to manage on top of what's happened to her."

"Shit," said Blaise.

**!Z!**

Hermione locked her bedroom door behind her and Amy locking Draco and Gavin out. She rushed to her trunk and pulled out her working robes she brought with her for some reason.

"Hermione are you insane?" asked Amy knowing exactly what Hermione was thinking.

"You said it yourself. Hiding here is saying we are scared. Let's go to work and straighten this all out. I completed my exam; I'm a full MEDI Doctor now. And I can protect us, if we need too be."

Amy sighed, "Your right. Let's go."

The two women apperated up to Amy's room just as Draco and Gavin got the door opened. Hurriedly Amy pulled on her work robes and with a crack they were gone and at the Welcome Desk signing in for the first time in weeks.

"Good to see you both," said the welcome desk lady.

Amy sneered at her and both her and Hermione ran to the elevator. They both fidgeted nervously as the elevator zoomed upwards to their floor.

The doors slid open and Hermione stepped out first. She gasped when she saw the storeroom area. The door was gone and the walls surrounding the room were black. Beside Hermione Amy was shaking her head.

Before Hermione could stop her Amy turned on her heel and marched to the nurses station. There stood Roxie who was looking at Amy, wide eyed.

"Roxie," said Amy coolly, "Is Travis on duty now?"

"Yes Dr Zabini. He is seeing to Mrs Delphi," replied Roxie.

"Go and get him. Tell him is boss is here to see him."

Roxie nodded and scurried away.

"Amy what are you going to do?" asked Hermione nervously.

"You'll see."

Travis appeared quickly with Roxie by his side. He smiled at Amy calmly and Amy just tapped her foot looking at the ruined potions storeroom.

"Travis," said Amy coolly, "Because of your stupidity I now have a lawsuit to handle. I also have to cut back everyone's wages to pay for the damage and I may loose my Merlin damn MEDI Doctor licence because of you being stupid enough to trust Roxie here, a first year learning Nurse with a deadly potion."

"Amy," started Travis.

"DO not speak Travis. I have news for you. From now on, until that room is restored your days will be spent, scrubbing the walls, floor and repainting the walls of the storeroom. Your office will be converted to the storeroom till the original is fixed. 60 of your pay will be used to pay for the damages and you will no longer be a shift manager until I see you fit enough to be trusted with that role. Roxie, you will loose only 40 of your pay, but you will not be working around potions until the third year into your course. Instead you will help clean wounds and respond to any reasonable tasks asked by the patients. Do I make myself clear to the both of you?"

Roxie and Travis nodded, though Travis did not look impressed one bit.

"Good. Travis, I suggest you get started now. Roxie, please return to your new duties."

Travis and Roxie left and Amy sighed, "Now it's time to try and sort out Mrs Delphi."

Hermione smiled, "What do you want me to do?"

Amy sighed, "Could you check the record books for me?"

Hermione nodded and Amy went off to deal with Mrs Delphi.

**!Z!**

"This is terrible Albus," said Narcissa as Draco and Gavin stood beside her.

The two had gone directly to Narcissa and Dumbledore after they had realized Amy and Hermione were nowhere in the house.

"I know Narcissa. But I do not blame them both for leaving. We all are getting sick of being cooped up in this place. I, myself am missing Hogwarts, but I keep in mind that I will be returning there in three weeks," replied Dumbledore, "How long have they been gone?"

"Nearly an hour," said Gavin, "What do we do?"

"We must go and bring them back. It is extremely dangerous for Hermione to be out of this place. Heath is her father, she has his blood."

"So?" asked Draco.

"He can sense when she is out of this place. He will know exactly where she is."

"You mean he will go after her now?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Narcissa, gather everyone to the kitchen. We need to decide who is going to St Mungo's."

Narcissa nodded and left with a swirl of her robes.

"You two get to the kitchen now. I will be with you shortly."

Draco and Gavin nodded and left the office worry evident in their faces.

**!Z!**

"Heath your daughter is too powerful to bring down on our own," snapped Lucius, "We need that Clarissa girl."

"It would be like working for Voldemort again Lucius! We can handle my daughter on our own," replied Heath coolly.

"No we cannot. We need Clarissa!"

"You called?"

The two arguing men spun around, and leaning on the doorframe in her red leather pants, white tank top and red leather boots was Clarissa.

"Yes," said Lucius hurriedly, "We need you to help us capture Hermione Granger."

Clarissa's eyes narrowed at the name, "I can handle that bitch."

"We want her alive you hear?" said Heath, "Do not harm her in anyway."

"Since when do you care about your daughters wellbeing?" asked Lucius.

"I don't. But I do now what she is capable off if you hurt her."

Clarissa smirked, "I'll bring her too you both in no time flat."

"Good," nodded Lucius as Clarissa disappeared with a crack.

"You'd best hope this works Lucius," said Heath before leaving his office.

**!Z!**

"Quiet please," said Dumbledore looking at everyone, "Calm down."

"What's going on?" asked Lorraine.

"Amy and Hermione have left the house and gone to St Mungo's. I'm sure you have all seen the front page news on the Daily Prophet."

"What?" cried Harry, "But they could get killed! And if Hermione looses her temper… who knows what will happen."

"I know Harry," said Narcissa in a calm soothing voice, "Which is why we need to have select people go and bring them back here now."

"I'll go," said Draco.

"Me too," added Gavin.

"I'm going as well," announced Ron.

"So am I," said Harry.

"Fine you four can go," nodded Dumbledore.

"Wait," cried Ginny, "Hermione is my best friend, so I'm going as well."

"Amy is my cousin and I'm not letting Ginny go without me," said Blaise.

"Okay. You six will go," sighed Narcissa, "Apperate to St Mungo's. Report back in half an hour."

The six nodded and left with a crack.

**!Z!**

Hermione sighed as she corrected the record book. She couldn't believe how lazy Travis was, when it came to filling out record details, such as potion stocks and things like that. Hermione bent closer to the book to try and figure out what someone's scrawly writing said.

"Twenty… no… twelve… no… bloody hell," sighed Hermione.

"Oh gee don't have a stress attack."

Hermione stood up right at the voice, "Clarissa?"

"Aren't you going to give your buddy a hug?" smirked Clarissa.

"The mind wipe didn't work!"

"That spell didn't even tickle me."

Hermione stepped around the desk in shock, "I think you should leave Clarissa."

"Oh I want too but I can't leave without you."

"What do you mean?"

"You dear daddy wants you back at home."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the thought of her father, "He is not my father."

"Really… well how come you have his hair?"

Hermione felt her temper rising and knew it was a bad thing," Shut up!"

"Oh is little Hermione getting mad… or should I call you Ellawise?"

"Ellawise is NOT my name!" screamed Hermione.

Her anger was reaching boiling point, she could feel the darkness on the verge of engulfing her, but on top of that her powers were swimming through her, waiting for release. The darkness and her power combined was not a good thing and Hermione knew that.

"Temper, temper," snarled Clarissa circling Hermione.

Hermione began breathing faster and harder, "Don't push me."

"Oh but I want to push you… that way I'll have more fun delivering you."

"Shut. Up."

Clarissa cackled evilly, "Oh you are such a laugh Ellawise."

It was then the darkness swam over Hermione and all hell broke loose.

**!Z!**

"Hurry up," said Ginny bouncing anxiously on her feet.

The six were in the elevator, gradually making there way to Hermione and Amy's work floor.

"What is taking so long?" said Draco annoyed, "Anything could've happened!"

The elevator stopped and the doors swung open. Ginny stepped out but was yanked back by Blaise as a fireball whizzed past. Draco stuck his head out carefully and swore when he saw the scene. Standing near the nurses station was Hermione and across the other side of the corridor was Clarissa.

"Come on Ellawise," snarled Clarissa, "Kill me. You know you want too."

"NO!" cried Draco as he saw Hermione pure black eyes. His heart beat faster as Hermione closed her eyes to gather all her powers.

"She can't handle that!" cried Gavin, "Amy!"

Amy had run out of a ward to see what the commotion was. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Hermione and Clarissa.

"Oh bloody hell," whispered Ron.

"NO!" screamed Ginny as Hermione shot a long lightening blot at Clarissa.

But all gasped as a white hot, flame force field spun up and around Clarissa rebounding the shot off her and back at Hermione. Hermione was hit fair in the chest having not been able to prepare herself for it.

Everyone watched in shock, unable to move, as Hermione placed a hand on her heart and fell too her knees. Her eyes flashed to normal and she looked at Draco before falling forward towards the ground.

No one was able to move as Clarissa stalked towards her prey.

"Say goodbye to your lover Malfoy," snarled Clarissa, "Daddy has asked for her to come home."

Finally the six found the ability to move but were too late as Clarissa was gone with a crack. Hermione was gone with her.

"No! No! No!" cried Draco, "This is not happening! No!"

Ginny started crying softly and Gavin looked too distraught to do anything.

"Bloody hell," was all Ron could say.

"That about sums Clarissa up," said Harry coldly, "But if Hermione is angry and we all know she will be when she wakes up… if her darkness comes over her again we all know Heath and Lucius will corrupt her to stay that way."

"We have to act fast," agreed Blaise, "Come on. We have to get back to Dumbledore and Narcissa. They need to know what has happened."

"I'm not going back," said Amy," It's my fault Hermione got captured."

"Amy, it's not and I'm not leaving without you," said Gavin.

Amy shook her head, "Go. Your sister needs you."

"Not without you!"

Amy was near tears now. Everything had caught up with her, from work, to being nearly killed and now too this.

"Come on Amy," said Gavin softly reaching out to hold her hand, "We need to go."

"There is no one here in charge."

"I'll do it," said a female Doctor.

"Oh thanks Miranda," said Amy, "Umm… I suppose you know about what Travis and Roxie are only allowed too do?"

Miranda nodded, "I'll handle everything. Need you not worry."

Gavin smiled at Miranda and led Amy to the elevator his arm around her shoulders.

**!Z!**

Clarissa dumped Hermione roughly on the ground in front of Heath and Lucius in the sitting room, "And you said I couldn't handle her."

"Is she alive?" asked Heath.

"Just stunned by her own powers."

"How can we pay you?" asked Lucius.

Clarissa smiled evilly, "You all will obey me from now on."

"What?" cried Heath, "Are you crazy?"

"More sane then you old man. I have the damn power to run this terror of evil you have started. And I have the power to take over it and I have."

"I told you Lucius! I god damn told you!"

"I know you did! But she isn't Voldemort is she? Who says she will be like him?"

"Enough!" screamed Clarissa, "Take the stupid girl to the dungeons or whatever you call them! Then come to me and we will begin planning the attack on the Order of the Phoenix."

"Yes my Lordess," bowed Lucius and Heath before grabbing hold of Hermione and dragging her away.

Once they were gone Clarissa laughed evilly. Who knew taking over the next reign of darkness could be so simple and easy?

**A/N: Ahh yes. Poor Hermione. Will she become evil? Or not? Hmm… I would like to know that myself… I'll have to have a serious think about it. Well you all know the drill!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	15. And So It Begins

A/N: Holla, holla, holla, player! Sorry… I love wrestling and reckon Theodore Long is the best general manger ever! Anywho… uhhh oh yeah…

**_lhearttomfelton_: Thankyou for not having a heart attack or any other thing that would make me cry… lol. Yes poor Hermione… but all you can do is read and see how she is… thanks for the review!**

**_Xputteckx_: Yes you were right! A big kiss from Gavin for that! But will she turn evil… - evil grin right here – you will just have to find out! Thanks for the review!**

**_many.boyz.lil.time_: Thankyou for loving the chapter! And thanks for your review!**

**_NicksterPotter_: Now you can find out what happens… lol thankies for the review!**

**_RoleModelGirlie_: Yes Hermione and Draco are cute together aren't they? Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review!**

**_Lady Cantara_: Hello! I like how evil I've made Clarissa and I guess they do have lawsuits in the magic world… I update ASAP… but I have school and assignments already! –Groans- but I will try and update when I can… thanks for the review!**

**Cookies and chocolate milk for everyone! Keep those reviews coming!**

**DISCLAIMER: You all know whom I own and whom I don't. If you don't than well… just know I don't own anything created by J.K Rowling…**

_Chapter Fifthteen: And So It Begins…_

"ALBUS!" yelled Draco as soon as they arrived back at Grimmauld Place, "MUM! ANYONE!"

Dumbledore, Narcissa, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley and Lorraine all thundered down the staircase.

"Oh Amy!" cried Lorraine when she saw the young women with Gavin's arm secularly around her waist.

Amy pulled away from Gavin and hugged Lorraine.

"I was so worried about you. Are you okay?" cried Lorraine.

"In one piece," replied Amy calmly.

"Where is Hermione?" asked Narcissa.

"Clarissa took her," said Draco in a hurried voice, "That mind wipe mustn't of work… but she had powers I never knew existed… Hermione was using hers and threw a lightening bolt spell at her and Clarissa rebounded it with a shield made of fire. She knocked Hermione out and took her. We should have done something! We were so stupid! Why didn't we try anything? Why!"

Narcissa grabbed Draco by the shoulders and looked him sternly in the eyes, "Calm down Draco! This is not the time to loose your head! Hermione needs you to be strong and pulled together."

"There is more," said Gavin gravely, "When Clarissa attacked she was over taken by the darkness."

"Was she knocked out with the darkness still over her?" asked Dumbledore.

"No. At least I don't think she was… her eyes went normal before she collapsed."

"But Albus," said Narcissa, "They will torment her till she looses control of her emotions."

"We need to work out a plan to strike down Lucius… then we can work from there to getting back Hermione," spoke up Harry calmly, "I think we should call the Order here immediately. From now on in we keep our emotions in check."

Everyone nodded in agreement and went their separate ways, Harry, Narcissa and Dumbledore to Dumbledore's office to contact the Order members, Blaise and Ginny to relax and calm down together, Mr and Mrs Weasley to tell their other sons about the incident, Ron to the kitchen to eat, Lorraine to find her sons and tell them. Draco half attempted a smile at Gavin but went up stairs walking like a man on death row. Gavin sighed and looked at Amy.

"Are you okay?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm just worried about Hermione, you know," sighed Amy looking at Gavin before looking away.

His eyes were boring into her with such intensity that it made a shiver run down her spine.

"We all are," admitted Gavin shifting Amy away from her thoughts and slamming her back to reality, "But I was so worried something bad had happened to you. And when I saw Clarissa than you I thought she would hurt you."

Amy looked up at Gavin, his eyes connected with hers, and slowly the gap shortened between them until his lips found her in a soft, gentle kiss.

Amy pulled away blushing, a small smile on her face. Gavin looked at her and brushed a lock of her hair away from her eyes, he too was smiling.

"I really like you Amy," said Gavin, his hands on her waist.

"I like you too," Amy replied in almost a whisper.

Gavin leant down to kiss her again but thundering feet coming down the staircase made them jump apart. They both looked up at the staircase to see Harry running down the stairs.

"What's going on, Harry?" asked Amy.

"The Order members are all coming, every single one. None of them want to see Hermione turn against the light side and forget who she really is, even Snape," said Harry in a hurry, "Where is Draco?"

"He went up stairs."

**!Z!**

Hermione groaned and opened her eyes. Her head throbbed as if someone had shot her or hit her very hard with something made of metal. Her eyesight slowly got used to the dark and she looked around. Wherever she was, it certainly wasn't pleasant. It was cold and water droplets dripped on her and around her. The ground felt slimy and wet and the wall behind her dug into her back all over. Her leant forward but quickly leant back as she felt she was about to spew all over herself.

She tried to move her hands but found they were chained to the wall above her, the iron buckled cutting into her skin. She then looked at her legs and found they too were buckled down.

Her thoughts drifted to what had happened, her working, Clarissa showing up, angering her, the darkness came over her, she lost control, Clarissa shooting her own spell back at her, seeing Draco… than this.

"Where am I?" mumbled Hermione.

"Go tell the new Lordess the witch is awake," came a gruff voice from outside the iron door.

Hermione squinted at it and saw whoever it was looking at her with a sneer on his face.

"Let me go!" demanded Hermione.

"If I were you I would quiet down or else you will pay the consequences."

"Whip me? I've gone through enough of those to know how to handle them."

The man sneered and turned away.

"Yeah ignore me. Like I give a damn. I won't be long, you mark my words."

Hermione watched as the man unbolted the door and pulled it open, the door squeaked so loud Hermione felt as if her head would explode.

In walked Clarissa followed by Heath and Lucius.

"Well, well, well, we meet yet again darling Ellawise," smirked Clarissa.

"My name is Hermione you devil," snarled Hermione spitting out the last word as if it tasted like snake venom.

"Ellawise is your name," spoke up Heath, "Your mother named you it and so you shall live by it."

"You nor Janice are my parents. My parents will always be Jo and Barry Granger till the day I die."

"Would you like that day to be today?" asked Clarissa, "Or would you like to live to see your boyfriend be murdered before your eyes?"

"YOU LEAVE DRACO AND THE REST OUT OF THIS!"

"Than do as you are asked."

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat, "Not this again…"

"It is your destiny Ellawise. You know, I know it," said Heath.

"NO IT MERLIN DAMN ISN'T! THE ONLY REASON YOU WANT ME IS BECAUSE I HAVE MERLIN'S POWERS!" screamed Hermione, "I WILL NOT DO WHAT YOU ASK OF ME! Kill me if you must but I will never, NEVER join your side or bow to a slut."

Clarissa struck Hermione across the face, snapping her back and slamming it into the stonewall knocking her out cold.

**!Z!**

"Argh!" cried Gavin grabbing the back of his head in pain.

All the Order members looked at him in shock. They watched as he pulled his hand away revealing rich red blood on it.

"Gavin!" cried Amy leaning over and looking at the beck of his head, "You have a huge cut… and it's bleeding. How did you do that?"

"I don't know… it just happened."

Amy looked at Dumbledore who had summoned a book from his office. He opened it too what he was looking for and nodded, showing it too Narcissa. Narcissa read over whatever it was and looked at Gavin wide eyed.

"What is it?" asked Draco gravely.

"Merlin had an older sister called Bethania. Both of them had the ability to feel what the other was feeling… what I am trying to say is Gavin is feeling the injuries that are occurring to Hermione, only not as bad. This means that Hermione has cut her head open on something and from the looks of Gavin's wound I'd say Hermione is twice as bad as that… she could possibly be unconscious," said Dumbledore calmly.

Gavin went pale, "Then they are hurting her! We have to do something before they actually kill her!"

"We are doing that now Gavin," said Narcissa in a motherly voice, "Amy clean his wound would you?"

Amy nodded and led Gavin out of the kitchen to her room.

"Right. We need to send a group in to find Hermione. The rest need to fight Lucius and his followers," said Harry, "Blaise who is best at dueling?"

"A fair few, but we need people good with magic also to track down Hermione," said Blaise reading over rolls of parchment.

"Right… so Draco, Ginny, Ron, myself, Blaise, Narcissa and Charlie will go get Hermione. Then in groups of ten or so, the rest can go battle. But we should have a support base here."

"Poppy, Lorraine, Amy, Mrs Weasley and Albus should stay here. That way we will have healers ready and Albus can direct the groups."

Dumbledore nodded, "I agree. Have you worked out the groups yet?"

"No, but the commanders are Severus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Lupin, Mr Weasley and Bill. They each will take nine people with them. Than when the final strike comes the rest will be sent."

"What about bringing Lucius down?" asked Narcissa, "And what about Clarissa?"

"When the time comes, that will be dealt with," replied Harry, "Okay the groups are…"

**!Z!**

Again Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes. She felt blood trickle down her neck, but she couldn't move her arm to wipe it away. She looked up at the chains and pulled at one of them hard. She screamed in frustration and pulled again, and again.

"Let me go!" screamed Hermione yanking at the chains.

She was loosing it, tears were streaming down her face and her body was stiff and sore from being in the one spot for so long.

She could tell the sun was setting form the drop in the weather and less light coming from the corridor outside her cell.

"God tell Master Heath, Ellawise is loosing it. I will sedate her," came the gruff voice.

Hermione watched angrily as the door opened with that brain-bursting creak.

"Stay the hell away from me!" commanded Hermione.

Again that sickening darkness was rolling in like a thunderstorm, her magic wasn't giving her a warm feeling no more, and instead it felt cold and unnatural to her.

The man laughed and walked closer. Hermione clenched her fists making the locks around her wrist melt away to nothing. Even the ones around her ankles melted away.

The guard stopped walking and looked at Hermione in shock as she stood up, swaying a little.

"I said to stay away from me didn't I?" growled Hermione her eyes black

She swung a hand up and sent the guard sailing into the stonewall; the ones sticking out went right through his body, killing him instantly.

Hermione heard running feet and snarled when she saw Heath looking at her wide-eyed. He muttered a spell and something shot at Hermione hitting her in the right shoulder, all the way through.

Hermione gasped and her eyes shone back to normal as a hand went to her shoulder.

Heath had shot her.

**!Z!**

"GAVIN!" screamed Amy as he grabbed his shoulder, gasping in pain.

"S-she's been shot," gasped Gavin, "I felt the bullet… Ahh! T-tell the o-others… s-she c-could d-die."

"I can't leave you!"

"Amy, Hermione is dying! She needs to be helped now!"

Amy closed her eyes and apperated downstairs. She ran to the kitchen and everyone looked at her.

"What is it?" asked Ginny.

"Hermione's been shot… really bad… she needs to be helped now!" cried Amy frantically, "There is no time to waste. Gavin is bleeding badly, which can only mean Hermione is bleeding a lot… you have to hurry!"

Without another word Amy was gone with a blink of the eye.

Everyone was silent as if they were at a funeral.

"Right," said Harry after a few agonizing seconds, "Those of us who are going to find Hermione, let's leave now. Albus five minutes after we have gone send the first group."

Dumbledore nodded and Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Narcissa and Charlie all left with a deafening crack.

"Let me say this," said Dumbledore starring at the sea of faces, "There can be no messing up tonight. Hermione needs us to be strong. We cannot let her or the rest of the magical world down."

**!Z!**

Hermione squirmed in pain as deep red blood trickled down her right arm. The bullet inside her was melting, which burned insider her. Her head was throbbing non-stop and dizziness just kept on making her sick in the stomach, but nothing she did would stop it. Vomit kept surging up in her, but would subside every time she opened her mouth.

"Does it hurt?" hissed Heath in her ear, "Scream for me Ellawise, cry like a baby."

Hermione's breathing became ragged in anger; she could feel the darkness growing in her like a thunder storms clouds building up for a raging storm.

"NO!" screamed Hermione finally trying desperately to fight away the darkness, "Not again… please not again."

Heath smirked when he realized what was happening to her. He knelt down in front of her starring her in the face, "Embrace it… love it… you know you want too."

"No… I… don't. This isn't me… fucking kill you… NO! I'm better than that… the darkness if who I am…. NO IT'S NOT!"

Heath watched on in sheer enjoyment as Hermione fought within herself. Than it struck him. Anger her and the darkness with take over, her emotions is out of control as it was… what would a little nudging do?

"Ellawise… such a pretty name isn't it… so full of _darkness_… a name people would fear… they would fear it because you would KILL them."

That triggered it. Hermione screamed in pain as the darkness bit into her soul. Her eyes went black and pain was no longer a factor. Heath watched as Hermione sat up. She slowly stood and turned to Heath, her eyes were narrowed and he could feel the power radiating off her.

"Welcome to the dark side daughter," said Heath embracing his daughter.

"Welcome indeed," hissed Hermione as she electrocuted her father with her own power.

**!Z!**

Narcissa looked around the corner to check that all was clear. She knew exactly where to find the dungeons, but getting there was the trouble.

"Quickly!" cried Narcissa softly as she ushered the six to move swiftly down the corridor to the door at the end.

Everyone moved, glancing around to be sure that they weren't seen. Charlie reached the door first and pulled it open. It squeaked loudly, which caused him to shut it again.

"_Silenco_," he whispered pointing his wand at the door before opening it again.

But it wasn't quick enough.

"INTRUDERS!" came a squealing cry behind them.

They all spun around to see Peter Pettigrew jumping up and down and pointing at them.

"Oh bloody hell," muttered Ron.

"Quickly!" cried Draco, "Get inside!"

Charlie opened the door and all ran in, one at a time.

Narcissa slammed it shut behind them and slid the blots across, all ten of them. She muttered a few incantations knowing they would give them a few minutes to get Hermione out of the dungeons.

"Let's move," hissed Harry, "She has been shot remember an-"

Harry was cut of in shock as a masked person was slammed up against the stonewall high above Hermione who was holding him up by bright, white electrocuting light shooting out of her hands.

"NEVER PISS ME OFF ASSHOLE!" screamed Hermione in a voice that was thick with darkness.

Hermione dropped her hands and the masked man fell to the ground limp as a rag doll.

She turned towards them and all gasped at her eyes… and her face.

No longer was her skin a crème, but with was near white and dark circles circled her pure black eyes.

"She's been under the darkness for too long," said Narcissa, "We must try and bring her back or she may be gone from us forever."

Hermione stepped towards them. Ginny whimpered and stepped back towards Blaise and Ron, while Draco stepped forward determined to get Hermione back, the real Hermione.

"Hermione… it's Draco… baby I know you can hear me," said Draco calmly.

"My name is Ellawise… Ellawise Verbatim… except I kill my family … you see I care for no one," replied Hermione casually.

"Yes you do. You do Hermione. You care for your brother, your friends, me… you care for everyone. This is not you! Fight this Hermione. Don't become something your not."

"Oh fuck off," growled Hermione before disappearing with a crack.

"Shit!" cursed Draco punching the wall beside him causing the skin on his knuckles to crack and bleed, "Merlin damn it!"

"We have no time to stress," said Narcissa, "We have to find her!"

"We can't apperate out of here," pointed out Draco.

"But Hermione did," said Ginny confused.

"She has the power too," replied Narcissa running towards the door muttering counter spells along the way.

"Wait!" cried Draco, "Lucius would have his men out their by now."

"We fight then," said Harry, "We can't let Hermione change forever."

"On the count of three," said Blaise, "One… two… three!"

**!Z!**

Amy carefully wiped the blood away from Gavin's bloody wound, but as soon as she did more blood would come.

"She's still bleeding," said Amy worriedly, "Badly too. I would've thought they'd have her by now."

Gavin winced as Amy re-wiped blood away, "G-give them time."

"She doesn't have time Gavin. Neither do you," said Amy softly.

Gavin grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her on the bed, sitting beside her. Amy looked him in the eyes, tears in hers.

"I can't lose you Gavin… I only just got you," chocked Amy as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

Gavin wiped them away with his thumb, "Don't cry Amy. There is still hope. She will be okay and so will I."

"But Gavin you've lost a lot of blood… she's lost more than enough by now. She could die… t-than you would and that what would happen?"

"Amy! Calm down."

Amy went quiet and Gavin leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"All will work out in the end… have hope."

**!Z!**

Hermione stalked into the room. Looking at her was Clarissa and Lucius. Both had a slight look of shock of their faces as she drew closer and closer.

"You really should lock the door," snarled Hermione, "Wouldn't want any unwanted guests."

"What are you doing here?" shrieked Clarissa, "You are meant to be locked up!"

"You obviously misjudged my power."

Hermione's eyes flashed with malice as she glared at Clarissa.

"Ahh but the darkness has you," smirked Lucius.

Hermione waved an arm through the air slamming Lucius on the wall behind him, "Shut. Up."

Clarissa smirked and muttered a spell. Suddenly Hermione fell to the ground clutching her right shoulder. Her face slowly returned to its normal colour, the dark circles vanishing from around her eyes… her eyes went from black to brown and a cry of pain escaped her mouth. She looked up at Clarissa in agony. Clarissa was using her powers to make the bullet inside Hermione deepen in more. Blood flowed faster, and heavier and Hermione felt her self-going light headed.

"Not so powerful now are we?" cackled Clarissa.

Hermione swayed a little on her knees but didn't answer Clarissa.

"ANSWER ME!"

Hermione went flying through the air and crashing into a wooden cabinet with glass doors.

The cabinet broke on impact and Hermione landed in the middle of the broken wood and glass. Shards of glass cut into her skin and a big piece was stuck in her upper thigh on her left leg.

Hermione sat up breathing hard, for once no darkness was trying to engulf her and Hermione's temper was fiery mad.

"You know," said Hermione calmly slowly managing to stand up, "I'll give you credit, that was unexpected, but I must warn you, it's a bad thing to piss me off."

**A/N: Okay so does anyone want more? I mean Gavin is injured because of Hermione, Hermione is bleeding to death, Heath is dead and Ahh Amy and Gavin are together…**

**Well if you do… just review…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	16. The Dagger

A**/N: Hey it is late, I am tired, but I knew I should get started on this chapter. It'll most likely take me two days to do this with school on tomorrow and a party… so who knows when I will get this one up… anyway…**

**_MissDitzy_: Maybe Clarissa's power are… maybe they aren't… you'll have to read to find out! Thanks for the review!**

**_Xputteckx_: Hang on. Let me ask Draco about that… … … okay back, with Draco. And he says a big kiss for you! He also says he is wondering whether Hermione is going to die too. Thanks for the review!**

**_RoleModelGirlie_: Hope this is quick enough for you! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! Thanks for the review!**

**_NicksterPotter_: Thankyou so much for your review! I hope you enjoy this one too!**

**_Lily_: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! But stop crying (watches Harry hand you a tissue) here is the next chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**_Lhearttomfelton_: Thankyou for enjoying the last chapter and I hope this one is just as enjoyable.**

**_Me_: Thanks for the review and now you can read more!**

**_FallenAngel369_: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I can be evil for those. Well no more waiting… thanks for the review!**

**DISCLAIMER: You know whom I own and whom I don't…**

_Chapter Sixteen: The Dagger_

Gavin cried in pain clutching his leg. He glanced at Amy and saw her wiping away a fresh lot of tears.

"Gavin I have to get Madam Pompfrey… I'm too emotional to help you," said Amy wringing her hands together now.

Gavin just nodded and Amy apperated with a crack.

Gavin moved his hand from his leg; blood covered his hands and wrists. If he was loosing this much blood, who knew what Hermione had lost.

"Merlin, have mercy on my sister, your child. Don't condemn her to a early death," prayed Gavin as Pompfrey arrived.

"Oh dear me!" she cried, "Amy fetch Lorraine and tell her we need a strong healing potion, plenty of them now."

Amy nodded and disappeared again with a crack.

"I can only imagine the state Hermione is in," murmured Pompfrey.

"Me too," agreed Gavin.

**!Z!**

Narcissa sighed as she watched Charlie kill the last attacker. She looked around at the others. Draco sported a bloody lip and a nasty gash above his left eyebrow. Harry was limping due to a sprained ankle; Ginny had a bruise around her right eye. Everyone else seemed to be in good shape.

"Come on," said Narcissa, "We need to find Hermione before it's too late."

Harry nodded and with support from Ron he started half running up the corridor, the others following quickly behind him.

Draco wiped blood out of his eye as he ran, he had stiches from all the physical activity but that didn't stop him.

"Are you okay?" asked Narcissa running beside him as they turned a corner as a loud crashing noise came from the doors directly ahead of them.

"I'm fine," replied Draco.

"Stop!" hissed Charlie bringing everyone to a halt.

Everyone stood still listening to the voice.

"You know, I'll give you credit, that was unexpected, but I must warn you, it's a bad thing to piss me off."

"That's Hermione," said Draco, "We have to stop her before she does something drastic that could kill her and Gavin."

Charlie stepped forward and blasted the door to bits. Once the dust settled they wall stepped in to see Hermione, Clarissa and Lucius all looking at them. Draco sighed relieved to see Hermione's eyes normal.

"Look what we have here," snarled Clarissa.

Hermione's attention snapped back to Clarissa, "Leave them alone. It's me you want, not them."

"What use are you? You're bleeding to death."

"Well until I die I won't let you near them."

Clarissa snapped her fingers smirking evilly at Hermione. Out of nowhere more masked men arrived surrounding Draco and the others.

"Well I won't bother them then. But I can't say the same thing for the others."

Hermione's eye's narrowed.

"Hermione don't loose your temper!" yelled Draco.

Hermione looked at Draco, "I've already lost it."

With a wave of her arm Clarissa's men went flying through the air and slammed up against the wooden wall and slid down unconscious.

"You or none of your men will lay a finger on them!" snapped Hermione stepping toward Clarissa, "I have been putting up with you since the day I met you! But I won't deal with you for another day! And that's final!"

"Is that so? And how do you plan on getting rid of me?"

"Like this."

Harry shielded his eyes as a bright bolt of light shot from Hermione at Clarissa. Clarissa rebounded it, causing Hermione to create a force field around her self and the others. The bolt of light shot off from the force field and collided with Lucius igniting him in flames.

Clarissa smirked at Hermione, "Oh you really got rid of me."

The force field came down and Ron could see how tense Hermione was as her and Clarissa walked around in a circle eyeing each other with the same hatred in each other's eyes.

"We duel," said Hermione, "We duel until one of us dies."

"No!" gasped Ginny as Blaise hugged her.

"We need to move," said Charlie, "We aren't safe here."

"We can't leave Hermione!" snapped Draco.

"Over there," pointed Narcissa at the broken cabinet, "We can hide behind the bits of wood."

They all nodded and quickly moved there. Narcissa did a quick spell getting the broken glass away so they wouldn't get injured. Draco sat in a spot where he could clearly see the duel.

"She looks tired," murmured Ron next to Draco.

"Her blood level is low. But she won't give up," replied Draco, "I only hope this is over before she looses too much blood."

**!Z!**

"Duel to the end," said Clarissa in a slightly surprised tone, "So it shall be."

"Good," snapped Hermione, "Let's begin!"

Before Clarissa could prepare Hermione did a very Slytherin thing and shot another bolt at Clarissa while she was off guard. At the last minute Clarissa ducked and the bolt hit the wall behind her setting it on fire.

"Stupid wench," hissed Clarissa her eyes flashing red.

"Why thankyou," retorted Hermione sarcastically.

Clarissa smirked as a ball of flame appeared in her hand. With quick speed she threw it at Hermione, who spun around reflecting it from her. The ball hit Clarissa in the shoulder, making her stumble. Using this too her advantage Hermione fired a purple bolt knocking Clarissa to the ground. Hermione walked over to her until she was standing over Clarissa.

Clarissa glared at Hermione and swung her legs up and slammed her feet into Hermione stomach. Hermione flew backwards, landing hard on the ground on her back. Quickly she rolled and stood up. Just as she looked up a flame hurtled towards her. Hermione froze it mid air and waved her hand flinging it back at Clarissa. Clarissa rebounded it and Hermione jumped out of its way, nearly stu8mbling into the fire that was growing bigger by the minute.

"Bit like the flames in hell," said Clarissa.

"You would know that wouldn't you?" snapped Hermione.

Clarissa smirked and pulled something from her pocket. Hermione watched her hand, her eyes narrowed. Smirking, Clarissa withdrew a long dagger with white flames around the blade.

"The Blade Of Hell," said Clarissa, "With this I could kill you once and for all."

"It's a pity," said Hermione a blot growing larger by the second in her hand, "That you won't get a chance."

**!Z!**

"We should move," said Narcissa urgently, "I don't like the looks of this!"

"We can't!" snapped Draco.

"Draco this is getting dangerous. That fire is drawing closer and look at what Hermione is doing! Sitting here now could get us killed! We need to get to the hall!"

"Come on!" cried Charlie as him and Blaise grabbed Draco by an arm each and dragged him out of the room.

Ginny looked at Hermione worriedly, who glanced at her with a look that said, I-Swear-Everything-Will-Work-Out. Ginny nodded slightly and ran out clinging onto Narcissa's robe.

Once in the hall Charlie and Blaise had to hold Draco down.

"SHE NEEDS ME!" he yelled.

"Draco," cried Ginny, "Calm down. Hermione will be fine! Have faith in her! With us their things would only be harder for her."

**!Z!**

"I won't get a chance huh?" said Clarissa smirking at Hermione her eyes glinting evilly, flecks of red in the pupils, "What makes you say that?"

"See this?" snarled Hermione the bolt in her hand that was sparking, "Magic from the earth, air and me is in this. Nothing could withstand this."

"Lets see about that!"

At the same time Clarissa and Hermione both through their powerful weapons into the air aiming for the other. Breathing fast Hermione watched as her bolt hurtled through the air clashing with the dagger. The ground began to shake tremendously causing the ground to crack beneath her feet.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" screamed Clarissa in anger as fire from the burning wall flew through the air and was sucked into the glowing ball of Hermione's and Clarissa's magic.

Hermione couldn't move, she was stuck to the ground, watching the ball grow larger.

"Powerful white and dark magic," she murmured, "Magic of Merlin, Voldemort and Satan… they don't mix well… what have we done?"

"You!" snarled Clarissa stalking towards Hermione, "YOU DID THIS!"

"No I-" Hermione was cut off by a deafening explosion.

Before everything went black, she saw Clarissa disappear.

**!Z!**

"We have to be able to do something!" screamed Narcissa slamming her fist into the table glaring up at Dumbledore, "SHE IS STILL ALIVE! YOU CANNOT JUST THINK SHE IS DEAD ALBUS! YOU HAVE NO PROOF TO SAY SHE IS!"

It was six hours after the battle and all were back at Grimmauld Place, without Hermione. When the explosion happened Narcissa and Charlie apperated everyone away.

"Calm down Narcissa," said Dumbledore, "It is late. Too late to do anything."

"The sky may be black Albus, but it is not too late to search for Hermione. She could be badly hurt… hell we know she is badly hurt! Look at Gavin! He could die too if we do not get to Hermione Albus!"

"You can't expect us to not do anything," came Ginny's soft voice as she entered the kitchen, her cheeks were stained with tears, "No one will rest until we find Hermione… Draco is going crazy… Harry's gone quiet… Ron… Ron won't let anyone near him… Blaise is even taken to being alone! Please Sir; please let us go find her! She is my bestfriend!"

Narcissa walked over to Ginny who was crying and pulled her into a hug as she looked at Dumbledore, "I've lost a loved one before Albus. They have all lost plenty of loved ones in their life. I won't let them loos another. If you asked, I'm sure you will find people more than willing to search for Hermione."

Dumbledore sighed and ran a hand over his tired looking face, "Fine. Gather the order."

**!Z!**

Draco walked into the kitchen and sat down in his eat, beside him was a spare seat… Hermione's seat.

He sighed and looked at Dumbledore.

"As you know, at the attack Hermione Granger went missing after the explosion and though it is night, a search is going to begin in hope of finding her," said Dumbledore, "This search will be exhausting but we can only hope that we will find Hermione alive and well."

"She's not dead," came Harry's voice, "Don't talk as if she is dead because she isn't!"

"Those who are willing to search apperate to the Malfoy Manor," continued Dumbledore.

Before anything else was said Draco closed his eyes and apperated with a crack reappearing at the destroyed Malfoy Manor, standing upright.

His eyes scanned over the rubble of rock, wood and furniture. Seconds later the entire Order appeared. Glancing at them Draco made his way over to where the room Hermione was in battling Clarissa would've been. Behind him were Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Ron, Narcissa and Charlie. They all looked at each other in silence before bending over and moving bits of furniture, wood and rock. The house was four stories high and they had been on the first floor.

"She could be underneath all of this," said Narcissa softly near tears, "I only hope she is alive… that's all I hope."

"May I help?" asked Dumbledore softly.

Narcissa nodded and soon all were moving things in silence, though they could've used magic, moving furniture could cause things to fall and land on Hermione. The muggle way was safer.

**!Z!**

"How is he?" asked Amy looking at Gavin worriedly, who was asleep.

"What ever happened to Hermione… it's made him unconscious," said Pompfrey.

"There is a chance she is dead or in a deep coma then," said Amy knowingly, "What about his wounds?"

"I've slowed the bleeding… you should've been able to do that."

"I'm too emotionally involved… my emotions had control of me."

Pompfrey nodded and patted Amy on the shoulder, "There is nothing else we can do for now. The others are all in search for Hermione."

"They are?" said Amy surprised, "I didn't know… where are they?"

"The Malfoy Manor."

"That's just up the road from Blaise's place… I have to help."

Pompfrey nodded and Amy was gone with a crack.

When Amy arrived she was welcomed to a scene of hundreds of people digging through a broken house. She bit her lower lip and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and walked over to the house.

"Amy," said Mrs Weasley noticing her, "How is Gavin?"

"He's unconscious."

"What does that mean for Hermione?"

Amy sighed, "She could be dead… or in a deep coma."

Mrs Weasley sighed, "No one has found her or Clarissa yet. They did find Gavin and Hermione's father's body… but he died from electrocution."

Amy nodded, "Where do I start?"

"Anywhere."

Amy walked through the rubble towards Lorraine. She stopped beside Lorraine and placed a hand on her shoulder. Lorraine looked up and Amy could see she had been crying.

"What did my sister do to get a daughter like Clarissa?" said Lorraine, "My sister was burnt to death… and apparently Clarissa had the power to do that from what I heard Narcissa telling Dumbledore… my niece killed her own mother!"

"Oh Lorraine," said Amy hugging her friend, "It's okay. At least you know the truth."

Lorraine pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes, "They haven't found her yet. I really hope they do."

"So do I," nodded Amy before helping Lorraine move a large wall of stone.

Underneath was a burnt body. Amy and Lorraine both screamed and jumped back.

"What is it?" asked Snape running over carefully.

Amy pointed to the body, her mouth opening and closing as if trying to say something.

Snape kneeled down and peered at the body, "Lucius Malfoy… well it's obvious how he died."

Draco who had walked over looked around the area, "Than Hermione must be around here."

"She must be," agreed Blaise before him and Draco started moving more rubble hurriedly.

**!Z!**

Ginny moved away from the rubble till she was standing besides the beginning of it. Her emotions were too high for her to do anything. She sat on the damp ground hugging her knees as she watched Blaise and Draco moving things, saying something every now and then. Her eyes cast over too Harry and Ron. Both were working hard at moving things. Neither was speaking at word. Ginny looked at Narcissa and Charlie. They were standing side-by-side moving things, both were quiet as well. Ginny sighed and looked around at other people. Some were standing up catching their breath, others working hard.

It was just as Ginny was yawning that a yell came.

"Hermione!"

Ginny stood up and ran over to Draco and Blaise. She stopped short beside Blaise and looked down.

There stuck under some rubble was Hermione. Her eyes were closed and she was still, her mouth partly opened.

"I-is she dead?" said Ginny.

"I don't know," said Draco, "We all need to move this to get her out."

Every one bent down and started shifting the rubble. Once enough was moved, Amy made her way down to Hermione. She placed too fingers on her neck and checked fro a pulse.

"S-she's alive… and breathing… but she needs to get out of here," said Amy, "I'll apperate her too St Mungo's."

Before another word was said Amy was gone with Hermione.

Draco stood up right and sighed, "She's alive… she's going to be okay."

"But Clarissa is gone," said Harry, "No one here has found her… and who knows where she is and when she is going to strike."

"I know," agreed Ron, "But we need to focus on Hermione. Without Hermione we can't do anything."

**!Z!**

"**ALL EMERGENCY MEDI DOCTORS TO HEALING ROOM 10! I REPEAT ALL EMERGENCY MEDI DOCTORS TO HEALING ROOM 10**!"

With too other nurses Amy helped pushed Hermione to Healing room 10 on a stretcher with wheels. As soon as Amy had arrived at St Mungo's Hermione began having a fit.

The Healing room's door swung open as they pushed the stretcher in.

"I need 10 vials of wound healing potion 16, fresh water, and cleaning potions," ordered Amy, "Miranda."

The MEDI Doctor hurried to Hermione's side, "What happened?"

"She was in a battle and got caught in the house when it collapsed. She is unconscious now but when I arrived with her she had a fit of some sort."

"Right. She's badly wounded."

Amy grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the leg of Hermione's jeans opened. She than hurriedly puts gloves on and signalled for Miranda to hold her leg down.

"On the count of three I'll remove the dagger… 1… 2… 3."

Amy grabbed the handle and pulled the dagger out. She dropped it in a bowl in surprise when flames reappeared on the blade.

"Bloody hell," gasped Miranda her eyes wide, "What is that?"

"I don't know… but I think Dumbledore should. Right, thankyou Cindy," said Amy as she poured the healing potion on the blade wound as Miranda began cleaning and healing others.

Half an hour later Hermione, who had been cleaned and changed into a hospital robe was moved to Intensive Care Ward 13. Amy sighed and pulled her gloves off and washed her face before exiting the Healing Room.

As she exited Draco, Narcissa, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Charlie and Dumbledore walked over too her.

"How is she?" asked Draco.

"I-in an Coma. No one is sure when she will wake up. But she lost a lot of blood, which we regenerated back to her. But I need to speak to you Albus… in the Healing Room," said Amy.

Dumbledore nodded and they walked back in. Amy led him to the bowl, which still had the fiery dagger in it.

"This was sticking deeply into Hermione's leg. I have no idea what it is," said Amy, "I was hoping you knew."

"This dagger… it is a dagger made in hell. This belongs to the Devil. One cut from this blade of poisonous flame and you die instantly," sighed Dumbledore.

"But Hermione didn't die."

"No," said Dumbledore, "Because she is Merlin's descendent gifted with his powers. But the blade was strong enough to put her in a Coma… one that will take her years to overcome."

Both Amy and Dumbledore looked out the Healing Room window at Draco who was talking to Blaise, a small smile on his face.

_**THE END… FOR NOW.**_

**A/N: Well this is the end of this part of the three-part story. Don't worry I will have part three happening soon. I don't what it will be called yet, but when I do… you will know coz it will say it in the summery.**

**So… see ya for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


End file.
